La Hija Del Viento
by Pity Parker
Summary: Hermione lleva años engañando a Ron, sus hijos -Rose y Hugo- la descubren, pero en lugar de revelársele, idean un plan para unir a su madre con su amante! Aunque el destino tiene una idea mejor
1. Los años no han pasado

Disclaimer: algunos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, el resto es todo mio.

* * *

Este es mi primer FanFiction y esta dedicado a:

A la memoria de Anna; por ser el viento bajo mis alas

A PixieBlack; por meterme en este lío

A Cronista de Salem; por ser una inspiracion

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Los años no han pasado**

Esa parecía ser una mañana normal, se levanto sin hacer ruido, se miro al espejo, seria otro día de cabello difícil, camino hasta el baño se cambio. Dejo el baño, su marido seguía roncando, aun era temprano, a ella le gustaba madrugar, reviso los dormitorios de sus hijos, ambos seguían durmiendo. Se dirigió a la cocina con un movimiento de la varita la cafetera comenzó a funcionar, vio un traste sucio en la mesa, seguramente Ron se levanto en la noche a comer algún tentempié, como le fastidiaba que nunca se preocupara de al menos de dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero. Ya le daba lo mismo, su actitud despreocupada por todo y por todos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, recogió la correspondencia, como todos los jueves el florero de la mesa principal tenia un lirio, su flor favorita, él nunca olvidaba esos detalles.

Esa seria una mañana igual a cualquier otra, haría lo mismo de siempre, su rutina era hacer siempre lo mismo, sobrevivir, por sus hijos, por ella, solo sobrevivir un día más. Sentía cariño por Ron, pero el amor que alguna vez le profesó se había apagado con el transcurrir de los años y ahora eran prácticamente amigos con una rutina a seguir, hasta para tener relaciones. Se convirtieron en amigos con cosas en común, como dos compañeros de cuarto de cualquier universidad mundana, solo que dentro de las "cosas" en común que compartían, estaban sus hijos.

Ella seguía trabajando en el Ministerio y, era la mejor. Estaba a cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Harry seguía al frente del Departamento de Aurores, pero la actividad había descendido con el paso de los años. Él y Ginny eran felices, ella era una reconocida periodista. Y luego estaba Ron, aunque sus actividades no estaban tan vinculadas con la magia, era un exitoso hombre de negocios. El emporio Weasley, como lo llamaban las revistas, estaba extendido en varios países, en cada ciudad mágica importante había un local de Sortilegios Weasley, lo que regularmente lo alejaba de su casa y su familia.

Hermione dejaba el ascensor y se dirigía a su despacho, las metas que tenía para su vida adulta las tenia cumplidas, de una manera rara, quizás, pero cumplidas al fin: un buen trabajo, una familia, buenos amigos y amor. Entrando ya en su despacho la recibió su secretaria, como todas las mañanas, aunque hoy era jueves.

- Hola Hermione, te deje en tu despacho los papeles del acuerdo de comercio muggle que me pediste, y el capuchino extra como siempre- le dijo su secretaria Maggie

-Gracias Maggie, por media hora no estoy para nadie, de acuerdo?

Si, claro; desayuna tranquila-

Serena entró en su despacho, se acercó al escritorio, dejó el maletín, y tomó su café. Le encantaba el capuchino, le recordaba el viaje a Italia.

Como todas las mañanas abrió el compartimiento secreto que se encontraba al final del uno de los cajones de su escritorio; apenas esbozo una sonrisa cuando se vio reflejada en la foto. La imagen la mostraba feliz, completa, mujer, pero la foto era vieja de un momento pasado, único y irrepetible; aquella semana en Paris, junto a él; fue una pequeña gota de luz clara en el mar que era su vida; él era el único que la hacia sentir, pero tambien era lo único que debía ocultar.

Él era la perfecta combinación de ángel y pecador; era azúcar, pimienta y sal.

* * *

Flash Back

_SEIS AÑOS ANTES - _

¡Mira quienes han venido!

Draco Malfoy también se hallaba en la estación con su ex esposa y su hijo; llevaba un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraban; los saludó secamente con la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

-Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius- murmuró Ron-. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

-Haz el favor, Ron- protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida-. ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el año!

-Tienes razón; perdóname- se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir: -Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura.

Después de aquel 1 de Septiembre, Hermione recibió una carta. La recibió por el correo muggle. Solo pocas personas sabían su dirección. Pero más se sorprendió cuando leyó la carta: aunque había llegado en correo muggle, estaba escrita en un pergamino, y con una letra y tinta que ella conocía a la perfección:

_Hermione;_

_Desde que te alejaste, cuántos lugares se han tornado vanos y sin sentido, iguales a luces en el día.__Tu ausencia me rodea como la cuerda a la garganta, el mar al que se hunde.__ Te necesito 022 45 7919._

_**D**__**M**_

No, no podía estar pasándole de nuevo, que haría, solo había una opción….

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Draco leía con atención una foja del expediente que estaba estudiando, tenia total concentración en el asunto, tanta concentración que no pudo notar que acababa de mojarse la camisa con café.

Maldición – dijo – "fregotego" – sentencio con su varita apuntando hacia la camisa de seda la cual quedo limpia al instante, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Rápidamente guardo su varita, nadie de sus compañeros de trabajo sabía su procedencia mágica, lo conocían como un abogado más, quizás el mejor de la región, además de una persona solidaria y desinteresada. Aunque él mantenía su vida privada muy al resguardo solo algunos sabían que tenía un hijo.

Miro el reloj, aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para el atardecer, sonrío para si mismo, podía respirar el aroma de azucenas que ella tenia.

Los años para Draco no habían pasado, se veía mejor, como un whiskey fino, más años pasaban, mejor lucia.

Después de Hermione, la vida ya no era la misma, o al menos, su vida no era igual. Esa mujer no sólo lo había cambiado por completo, también había cambiado su concepto sobre las mujeres. No solo la amaba, también la admiraba, ... por su valía, su coraje, su gestos, hasta porque fuera una sabelotodo orgullosa. Ella lo había hecho crecer y madurar.

Por todos esto decidió que lo mejor para él y su hijo era una vida normal, como la que Hermione tuvo de niña, una vida muggle, revalidó su titulo y comenzó a trabajar como abogado en una pequeña firma: Manchester Ellmann & Asoc.; no era de las mejores, pero realizaba mucha labor comunitaria dentro del condado y eso le reconfortaba, sabía que de cierta forma si Hermione supiera de su trabajo se sentiría orgullosa de él, de cómo era ahora.

Además, tenia una pequeña casa en un barrio de lo mas normal, sencilla de dos plantas nada exagerado y hasta tenia un auto.

En su escritorio, tanto en la oficina como en su casa aun guardaba, escondida de la vista de todos, la fotografía que se había tomado con Hermione en su viaje a Paris, cuando estaban juntos.

Siempre que la veía, cantaba suavemente para sí mismo, mientras acariciaba con cariño el rostro de Hermione:_Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, pero se que después de ti, después de ti no hay nada. _Era parte de una canción muggle que recordaba del tiempo en que vivió en España, mientras acariciaba con cariño la foto

Scorpius Malfoy apenas tenía 16 años, pero era igual a su padre, físicamente, claro está. Pero Draco se había encargado de mantener su oscuro pasado fuera del alcance de su hijo. Además, había sido seleccionado para Griffindor, rompiendo con la tradición Malfoy de estar siempre en Slytherin; más orgulloso no podía sentirse. El joven era un buen muchacho, de nobles sentimientos, y más aún, se había hecho amigo de Rose Weasley. Tener a la niña cerca era como una bendición para Draco, así siempre tendría noticias de su Herms.

Aún faltaba mas de un mes y medio para el comienzo de las clases en Hogwarts, pero igualmente, tanto Rose como Scorpius se juntaban a menudo para hacer los deberes juntos.

Rose, al igual que sus padres, era Griffindor, pero a diferencia de Ron, ella era inteligente, obstinada y algo traviesa, cosa que heredó de sus tíos: Fred, George y Ginny.

Tenia el instinto innato por encontrarle el porque a las cosas, lo que a veces resultaba fastidioso, inclusive para Scorpius, que era su mejor amigo; lo que mas la divertía era mortificarlo con alguna broma; solo para que él se enojara.

* * *

Gracias por los RR!! - Espero que os haya gustado las acturalizaciones serán Lunes y Jueves! - Pity Parker

* * *


	2. Un día normal

Capitulo 2 – Un día normal

**Capitulo 2 – ****Un día normal**

-Hijo, donde andas, Scorpius- decía Draco, mientras trataba de encontrar a su hijo

-Aquí, en el cuarto de huéspedes- contestó el joven

-Hijo, no me esperes, tengo tenis con los chicos de la oficina, - dijo él – que estas buscando?

-Una película, algo tranquila y divertida- Dijo, mientras se fijaba en una pequeña pero atestada biblioteca llena de dvd´s y videos- con algo de acción y tiros…

-Revisa bien, que esta "Crimen Ferpecto" de De la Iglesia y "El quinto Infierno", son muy buenas las dos; que? Acaso piensas invitar a alguien?- espetó Draco con curiosidad, después de todo Scorpius ya no era un niño y era igual de apuesto que él a su edad.

-Pues si y no. No es nadie en particular, le pienso decir a Rosie que se venga a comer una pizza y ver unas películas, ya sabes que su padre no les deja comer mucha comida muggle-

Draco se rió:- Quien diría que la comadreja seria un odia muggles?, esta bien, por mi no hay problema, pero hijo deja decirte algo. Se acercó a su hijo.

Si, que pasa papá?- dijo, su expresión se torno seria

-Mira, tú ya no eres un niño y Rosie tampoco. Ella es una buena niña, me agrada mucho, la quiero como a una hija y por nada del mundo me gustaría que le hicieras algo que la pudiera lastimar, me entiendes? Además, ya la estas obligando a mentir, al invitarla a venir, pues sabes que su padre me odia-

-Tranquilo, papá, yo tambien la quiero mucho, y jamás haría algo para lastimarla, es mi mejor amiga- dijo con confianza y seriedad.

-Esta bien, confío en ti. Me voy por que se me hace tarde. Pórtate bien, nos vemos luego- dijo Draco, dándole un beso en la frente a su muchacho y se marcho en su coche.

Alguien lo observaba desde la vereda de enfrente y se marchaba siguiéndole los pasos, sin ser visto.

Hermione, miraba apurada su reloj: llegaría tarde. Odiaba eso, además aún no se había bañado. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en un pequeño bolso, y… No le había avisado a Ron de su tardanza. Sin dudar tomo el teléfono y llamó a su casa….

HOLA, QUIEN HABLA?- gritó Ron, pues aún no se acostumbraba al teléfono muggle, a Hermy y los niños les encantaba esto, en especial a Rosie, ya que tenia muchos amigos de padres no mágicos.

-Ron!! No grites, soy yo- dijo Hermione, aún aturdida

-Ah… tú…si… que pasa?- Dijo con desgano a la voz

-Si, es que mira, se me ha hecho tarde y me iré directamente al club- estaba segura que Ron había olvidado que era jueves- Te lo dejé anotado en el pizarrón de la cocina. Iré a jugar al tenis y comer. No me esperes despierto, vale?

-Si, si, ya sabía yo de algo. Espera, no cuelgues que aquí tengo a Rose que quiere decirte algo, espera- dijo y le pasó el teléfono a su hija mayor

-Ma, me puedo ir a casa de una amiga?- preguntó arrastrando la ultima palabra- A ver una película?

Hermione conocía muy bien a su hija y sabia cuando le estaba ocultando algo

-Ummm…..puedo confiar en que no harás nada estupido de lo que después te arrepentirás?- dijo con algo de picardía, pues sabia que Rosie iría a casa de Scorpius y que hoy era jueves

-Puedes estar tranquila, solo será un rato y luego me vuelvo- dijo para tranquilizar a su padre que muy atento estaba escuchando la conversación madre e hija.

-Bien, ve, y no vuelvas muy tarde. Cariños a todos- y colgó apresuradamente

Ron sospechaba que su esposa y su hija le ocultaban algo, aún no sabía bien que, pero algo era. Pero esto que ellas le ocultaban podría explotarle en la cara, que si Hermione no se lo decía (o lo escribía en el pizarrón) no se daría cuenta. Al final, era igual al resto.


	3. Un Jueves Más

Advertencia: pequeña escena lemmon.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Un jueves más **

Era jueves, pero no un jueves cualquiera. Como muchas otras veces desde hacia ya seis años le dijo a Ron que iría a jugar al tenis con su prima muggle Druella. Aunque no era verdad tampoco era mentira: jugaría al tenis, si; pero con Draco. Desde el momento en que lo vio en la estación de King's Cross, supo que nunca más dejaría de amarlo y aunque el equilibrio era imposible, tenían una pequeña tregua, cada 15 días se reunían para "hacer algo", ver una película, ir a comer, jugar al tenis o al golf. Era su tregua con la realidad, por un par de horas serian una pareja normal, en un jueves normal, haciendo cosas normales, amándose como personas normales.

Tenían un apartamento que se encontraba en el segundo piso de un modesto edificio, era pequeño; sí, pero era su refugio. El apartamento había sido regalo de Narcisa cuando Scorpius nació. Quedaba cerca de todo, cines, teatros, escuelas. Constaba de una sala comedor con chimenea, una cocina, la habitación principal y un pequeño balcón. Para ellos era suficiente, era su universo paralelo, sobre la chimenea había fotos de ellos juntos en algún que otro viaje y fotos de los niños, claro. Un par de bicicletas colgaban de la pared, una biblioteca y un par de chofas (son los sofás mas anchos) terminaban de llenar la sala.

Hermione miró su reloj, que mas daba, iría por la red flú. Había llegado al apartamento que compartía con Draco justo al momento que él también llegaba.

-Vaya, que sorpresa! - dijo Draco al ver a Hermione salir de la chimenea y limpiarse la ropa.- que haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Hola –dijo y la alegría de verlo se le reflejo en los ojos- vine antes por que no tuve tiempo de ir a casa a bañarme. Y tú?, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, no?

-Yo??- dijo con asombro- vine para preparar la cena, sabes que me gusta hacerla de la manera tradicional, sin magia- se excusó.

-Siempre tan romántico, eres demasiado real, para ser bueno!?- dijo Hermione con mirada cómplice mientras se acercaba a Draco.

- Soy todo tuyo, puedes probarme y ver cuan real soy- respondió él, mientras le robaba un beso, uno bien tierno y corto- Báñate mientras preparo todo, que no quiero llegar tarde al court.

* * *

En la vereda de enfrente alguien encendía un cigarrillo algo arrugado. Había seguido a Draco hasta allí, en las sombras. "Así que era este su escondite", pensaba. "Con quien se vería allí?". Pronto lo sabría…

* * *

Hermione entro al baño. Mientras que Draco dejaba el raquetero en uno de los chofás y abría su bolso de mano, solo saco un par de botellas de vino y las puso en la heladera, prendió el horno, saco una fuente….

-Que comemos hoy?- pregunto Hermione desde el baño interesada, pues sabía que Draco era un excelente cocinero.

-Pollo a la mexicana – contesto él. Sabía que su enamorada adoraba las comidas regionales de otros países. Reflexionó un momento mientras exprimía los limones del fondo de cocción del pollo -que demonios-, pensó y hechizo un cuchillo para que pele las papas y las cebollas, puso el pollo en la fuente, rápidamente lo condimentó, le agregó el zumo de limón, el agua y el vinagre y las papas y las cebollas se acomodaron solas en la fuente.

Mientras que él se sacaba las zapatillas, y las demás prenda, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Se sacaba la remera mientras ponía un cd. Suave en la sala se escuchaba "Let me In" de Save Ferris, y se dirigió al baño.

Entró al cuarto de baño, casi sin hacer ruido.

Ehhhh- dijo Hermione- ya termino, pronto salgo cariño…

Es que te vengo a ayudar- dijo él, y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entró en la bañera que estaba mejorada mágicamente para que tuviera el tamaño de un jacuzzi con lluvia y muy suavemente la tomó entre sus brazos. Le acarició el rostro y comenzó a besarla. Era un beso lleno de pasión. Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella le acariciaba los muslos, y luego, lentamente ascendió por todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba llena de deseo, como jamás lo había estado. Si tan solo Ron la completara de esa manera,... seria todo tan distinto. Pero junto a ella estaba el hombre que la hacia sentir la mujer más hermosa. Lo besó con la misma pasión, suavemente, recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de piel que cubría esa espalda que ella tanto deseaba, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Draco se alejó lentamente de los labios carmesí de Hermione, la miró con sus ojos de mercurio, como un niño mira un regalo de navidad y suavemente le dijo

-Te Amo Herms

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con lujuria, lo besó y apasionadamente deslizó sus manos hasta los contorneados glúteos del rubio, los apretó con fuerza y atrajo el cuerpo de él hacia ella; sabía que eso lo volvía loco.

-Nadie te quiere más que yo, Draco Malfoy- susurró

Los siguientes minutos se completaron entre besos y caricias, pero el tiempo que es tirano corría, sin detenerse en los amantes.

Tenemos que irnos, o perderemos el turno –dijo él- no quiero que me ganes otra vez- ahora con una risita en su rostro.

Yo??, ganarte??, si tu siempre me dejas ganar- se rió ella.

Ya veremos- dijo él mientras dejaba la bañera, tomaba una toalla y salía para la cocina.

Hermione se quedó contemplando como Draco caminaba, recordando y disfrutando cada caricia, cada mirada, cada beso que había recibido de él.

* * *

-Ron…- gritó Harry mientras salía de la chimenea y ayudaba a su esposa a quitarse el polvo- estas ahí??

-Seguro que no se acuerda- dijo Ginny terminando de sacarse el polvo y revisó la hora

-Como no se va a acordar?, hoy es Jueves!,- decía consternado Harry

-Ehh, que pasa? Oh no, lo olvide, hoy jugábamos al poker!- dijo Ron arreglandose la ropa y el pelo

-Que te dije?- reía Ginny mientras miraba a Harry dirigirse a la mesa.

-Hola Tíos, ya me voy, que bueno verlos- dijo Rose dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-Y adonde es que vas tú, tan linda?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Ahhh….no….a ningún lado en especial….solo a ver una película- dijo la muchacha

-Bueno, no tengas apuro en volver, nosotros vamos a entretener a tu padre- le dijo Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ehh… Ginny!…deja de malcriar a la niña- dijo Ron, mientras se volteaba hacia Harry- viene alguien mas a jugar.

-Claro, que no te acuerdas que quedamos con Anna y Arístides?- dijo Harry con tono de reto

-Uhhh…- con cara de desagrado - sabes que Anna no me agrada, tiene un aire que me recuerda a…no se a quien…que no me gusta.

-Ay…Ron… tú nunca cambias, eh- dijo Harry mientras que de la chimenea salían dos personas más

-Anna, Ari; por fin llegaron! – dijo Ginny, en tono alegre y lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry y Ron la oyeran

-Lamentamos la tardanza, Athenea no se dormía más- dijo la joven que respondía al nombre de Anna

-Al final la tuvimos que dejar en casa de mi madre- dijo el joven- pero no perdamos más tiempo, que hoy me siento con suerte

* * *

-Umm…que rico huele- dijo Rose mientras se quietaba el polvo de la ropa- que es??...que me preparaste de rico??

-Ven a la cocina, son unas pizzas. También tengo cerveza muggle bien fría y gelatina mágica- le dijo Scorpius.

-Mejor voy poniendo la mesa, verdad? - dijo pasando junto a su amigo y besándolo en la mejilla.

-No, no pongas nada que ya subí todo al living donde esta la tele grande- terminando de acomodar las porciones de pizza en un bandeja.

* * *

Amigos...perdonenme...se que este capitulo es corto..pero e breve se pone realmente bueno..palabra de honor. Pity


	4. Those Sweet Words

Advertencia: contiene lemmon!

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Those Sweet Words**

-Estas lista, amor?- dijo Draco mientras le bajaba el fuego al horno. Seguro tardaría no más de 40 minutos, y no quería que se le pasara la comida.

-Si, ya estoy. Nos vamos? Te voy a enseñar quien es la mejor jugando al tenis – le dijo con una sonrisa tramposa en el rostro

Ambos rieron. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al auto.

La figura oculta en las sombras los siguió hasta un court de tenis a pocas cuadras del apartamento.

-Que tal, Jimmy, como estas?- dijo Draco al joven de la puerta mientras le estrechaba la mano y discretamente le dejaba 10 euros.

-Sres. Malfoy!, que gusto verlos nuevamente. Ya esta todo listo en la cancha 4, como siempre- dijo Jimmy, sonriéndoles.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego- dijo Draco

Draco y Hermione llegaron a la cancha 4, que como siempre estaba mejor arreglada que ninguna otra. Draco era muy bueno, Hermione tambien, pero él siempre terminaba dándole alguna ventaja, solo para ver a Herms sonreír triunfal.

Reían alegres como si el tiempo, y la realidad no existieran para ellos, como si ese momento fuera su verdad.

* * *

-Oye disculpa- dijo el extraño a Jimmy- ese que entro recién no es…..

-Oh si, el Dr. Malfoy el famoso abogado – dijo el joven, casi sin pensar

-Bonita compañía traía- siguió el extraño

-Es su esposa, verdad que hacen una linda pareja?- seguía Jimmy

-Y él no trabaja por aquí cerca?-

-Si, en el estudio Ellmann. Vaya, tranquilo que si no tiene para pagarle, él no le cobrará. Es un tipo genial. A mi me ayudó con mi casero y además, me consiguió este trabajo- seguía Jimmy sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras

-Entonces es una buena persona. Debería de hacerle una visita. Gracias chico- y el extraño se retiró raudamente.

El joven que les había seguido en las sombras, estaba agazapado, riendo y frotándose las manos. Este era su momento; el momento que su misión terminaría y le llevara a su amo la información que tanto necesitaba. Ya podía gozar la alegría del maestro cuando supiera todo lo que había averiguado en una sola noche de seguir al joven Malfoy. No solo se vivía como un asqueroso muggle sino que se había casado con la despreciable sangre-sucia de Granger y realizaba tareas comunitarias ayudando a los indefensos, nada más despreciable.

* * *

Draco y Hermione jugaron cerca de 30 minutos, para ser más exactos 35. Él era realmente meticuloso y no quería que la comida se le pasara de punto.

Mientras ella guardaba las cosas en el bolso, Draco pagaba. Así de simple se complementaban el uno con el otro, como si llevaran de casados toda la vida. Rápidamente subieron al auto. Algo que a Draco nunca le podía faltar cuando estaba con su Herms, era la música. Le encantaba tararear canciones mientras manejaba, mientras hacia esto o aquello

"_So she said what's the problem baby; What's the problem I don't know; Well maybe I'm in love (love); Think about it every time; I think about it; Can't stop thinking 'bout it"_, cantaba para Hermione mientras llegaban al departamento.

-El pollo ya casi está, linda. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida- dijo Draco. Se desvistió y tiró toda la ropa por el piso.

-Bueno, yo pondré la mesa y ordenaré- replicó Hermione – y luego me ducho yo, mientras tú terminas de servir el pollo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, charlaban de trabajo, política muggle y asuntos cotidianos. Terminaron de comer y Herms se puso a lavar los platos de la manera tradicional. Draco rodeo su cintura con los brazos. Mientras que apoyaba su mentón en los hombros de ella, se balanceaba al ritmo suave de "Those Sweet Words" de Norah Jones.

-Porque estas lavando los platos?, tus manos se pueden lastimar o resecar. Y no me gustaría, tienes unas manos muy delicadas y suaves, no son para esto- susurró Draco al oído de Hermione mientras ella le respondía acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua y lo besaba tiernamente.

-Pero tú, hiciste la comida de la manera muggle, por mí. Te tengo que devolver el favor- le contestó ella, inclinando su cabeza para que él le besara el cuello y los hombros con total libertad.

-Preferiría que el favor me lo devuelvas de otra manera- replico él. Su mano tomó uno de los senos de Hermione y lo presionó suavemente

Suavemente sus bocas se fueron acoplando. Mientras las manos de Hermione desabrochaban la camisa de Draco, y él le desabrochaba la pollera. Lentamente se fueron dirigiendo al cuarto, al compás de "You and Me" de Lifehouse.

Draco comenzó por besarle el cuello y esos hombros pecosos que lo volvían loco. Sin dejar de mordisquearle suavemente el cuello, bajó la mano que le quedaba libre hasta un pecho de Hermione; delicadamente lo presionó mientras que con su otra mano rodeaba la cintura de la castaña y la atraía a su propio cuerpo. Volvió a llevar su mano hasta el pelo de su amante. Fue marcando un surco de besos hasta los pechos de su mujer y al llegar a ellos los succionó y los mordió con cuidado, haciendo que Hermione no pudiera contenerse más. Gimiendo de placer colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Draco, atrayéndola más. Gimió despacio, casi sin notarlo, e inconscientemente movió su pelvis, frotándola suavemente contra el miembro del rubio.

Draco le acarició una pierna, y, delicadamente separó sus muslos. Con mucho cuidado introdujo la mano en la parte más privada de la castaña, y comenzó a mover sus dedos con maestría, arrancándole a Hermione unos desesperados gemidos. Ella colocó sus manos en la nuca del rubio, y locamente le revolvió el pelo devolviéndole el beso apasionado que su Draco le brindaba, ese beso fue aumentando su intensidad, hasta el punto en que no pudieron resistir más. Draco la hizo suya. Comenzó moviéndose lentamente, emitiendo junto con Hermione algunos suspiros. Ella rodeó la cintura de su amor con sus piernas, para que se le hiciera más fácil el movimiento. En seguida, sin darse cuenta aumentaron el ritmo, yendo cada vez más rápido, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno sólo.

Hermione gemía inconscientemente y abrazaba a Draco con fuerza. Cada vez que él la llenaba, la energía temblaba, se concentraba aún más y palpitaba hasta que al final explotó y se desbordó, como lava caliente, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los últimos gemidos, los más locos y frenéticos, quedaron perdidos en un beso. Se quedaron abrazados, perdidos en el mar de sabanas que era la cama por unos largos minutos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que se me haga muy tarde. Además tengo que pasar a buscar a Rose por tu casa – dijo Hermione, luego de unos minutos en silencio, mientras jugaba con los dedos sobre el pecho de Draco.

-Es cierto, le diste permiso. Mejor vamos en el auto y se vuelven en él. La red flú es peligrosa a estas horas (como en todos lados tambien hay carteristas mágicos)- dijo Draco mientras acomodando el cabello de Herms y besándole la frente

Recogieron el desorden de ropas, se vistieron y se fueron a la casa de Draco. El extraño que los seguía, los acompañó, y luego de ver que entraran, desapareció en la oscuridad. Tenia toda la información que necesitaba.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Rose y Scorpius la habían pasado de maravillas. Terminaron viendo "el quinto infierno", por que a Rose le gustaban mas la películas de tiros. Mientras jugaban al ping - pong, charlaban:

-Que genial es tu papá, te deja tener un montón de cosas, no mágicas. A mi abuelo Weasley le encanta todo lo relacionado al mundo muggle. Pero como que a mi papa le cansa todo eso- criticaba Rosie

-Bah, no sé. Mi papá cambió mucho luego del divorcio. Yo casi no recuerdo como era antes, pero siempre me dice que de chico Lucius, lo obligaba a odiar todo lo que no fuera de su "categoría"- dijo acentuando en la ultima palabra un gestito como de asco- Y ahora, como que es fanático de todo eso.

-Guacala. Debe haber sido feo ser criado así. Por qué no le dices abuelo como todo el mundo?- preguntó intrigada Rose

-Mi papá nunca me habla de Lucius como si fuera su "papá", cuanto mucho lo he escuchado decir mi padre, con tono despectivo pero nada mas. Creo que no se llevaban muy bien.

Tup tup. Sonó una lamparita ubicada en lo alto de la pared, mientras cambiaba de color

-Ahí llega mi papá. Muy inteligente tu idea de la alarma- dijo el muchacho, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Hagámonos los dormidos, así no nos retan de que nos hemos quedado hasta tan tarde, te parece?

-Si, genial,- dijo Scorpius- Rápido, al sillón.

Ambos se acomodaron rápido, Rose aprovechó para que Scorpius le pasara el brazo sobre los hombros y de esta manera él la pudiera abrazar, prendieron la tele, que no hacia mas que pasar música suave, sin imágenes, (eran las 02 a.m.) y simularon estar dormidos.


	5. The Hardest Day

**Capitulo 5: The Hardest Day**

Draco aparcó el coche, bien en frente de la casa y aprovechó el último momento de privacidad que tendría con Hermione, para tomarla de la mano y susurrarle:

"_Never wanna wake up from this night; Never wanna leave this moment  
Waiting for you only, only you; Never gonna forget every single thing you do  
When loving you is my finest hour; I never knew I'd ever feel this way  
I feel for you..."  
_

Mientras que de la manera mas delicada, pero no con menos pasión, la besaba.

Entraron a la casa, subieron a la planta alta; Draco se paró en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus hijos dormir abrazados tiernamente; le siguió Hermione entrelazando sus manos a uno de los brazos y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Draco.

-No se ven adorables?- dijo Draco - como nosotros a esa edad

-Uff claro, como si nosotros a esa edad nos hubiésemos llevado igual de bien que ellos- refunfuñó Hermi con sorna.

-Bueno, ya te pedí disculpas millones de veces, si no hubiera sido por Lucius, ellos serian hermanos y tendríamos cinco hijos- rió Draco, mientras proseguía- A mi siempre me pareciste atractiva y más desde que me golpeaste aquella vez en tercero.

-Ya tenías que sacar aquello, yo también te he pedido disculpas, además, tú en esa época eras un mujeriego insaciable, engreído y pedante, nunca no hubiéramos llevado.

Sus bocas se acercaban peligrosamente.

-Bien, pero ahora no te molesta que sea un insaciable- dijo él mientras alzaba una ceja y se humedecía el labio con la lengua invitadoramente.

La castaña suspiro y su suspiro terminó en peligrosamente cerca en la boca de Draco, pero un halo de lucidez la trajo a la realidad.

-Mejor me voy, mañana te devuelvo el auto – y lo miró con expresión sugerente- Rosie despierta cariño que nos tenemos que ir- le dijo a su primogénita

En el auto…

-Ma…- habló Rose con la seriedad propia de un adulto

-Qué…? -le contestó Hermione, mientras miraba con atención la calle, de noche todos los lugares alejados del centro de la ciudad no suelen ser seguros

-Que... por mí no hay problema, ya me di cuenta y está todo bien- dijo la joven con total tranquilidad

Hermione, abrió los ojos mas grandes que de costumbre: - qué?, de qué te diste cuenta?. No sé de que me hablas- dijo tratando de hacerse la desentendida, sólo por las dudas

-Cuando llegaron a la casa yo no estaba dormida, te escuche hablar con Draco; yo te apoyo totalmente- dijo Rose, tocando el hombre de su madre

Hermione no lo podía creer. Empalideció. Cómo podía ser que le estuviera sucediendo esto? De golpe tenia la mente en blanco, solo atinó a aparcar en 45° en el primer espacio que vio disponible.

-Noo! A lo mejor mal interpretas las cosas- dijo en un intento desesperado por que Rosie se estuviera equivocando- Draco y yo somos amigos desde la escuela y siempre nos llevamos bien.

-Ma...conmigo no tienes que fingir...yo ya lo sospechaba desde hacia un tiempo…si tío harry y papá siempre hablan pestes de Draco…a parte que cada vez que él te nombra se le ilumina la cara…- dijo Rosie, como calmando la situación

-Espera, espera, como que lo sospechabas desde hace un tiempo? y desde cuando tu le dices "Draco"?- espetó Hermi en tono de reto al final.

-Draco le digo desde hace mucho, y eso no viene al caso, no me cambies el tema. Lo sospechaba desde el último viaje de excursión que hicimos en la escuela, en el que nos tomamos una foto todos juntos, y ustedes dos estaban de la mano- dijo la joven, y prosiguió- Además, te comprendo totalmente, papá nunca esta en casa, se la pasa viajando, si hasta casi no lo conozco, además Draco es muy guapo y se nota a leguas que él te ama. Siempre me pregunta por ti y sabe más de tus gustos que yo misma

Hermione estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la culpa y la vergüenza la invadían. Su hija, su bien mas preciado, le estaba hablando de su infidelidad con total holgura, e inclusive, le estaba brindando su apoyo. Pero no era eso lo que más le dolía; era el hecho de que ella lo sabía. No pudo mas y se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente.

Rose solo abrazó a su madre y la dejó desahogarse.

-Discúlpame, te….te pido que me perdones, no… no sé ni como pasó, solo sucedió, y no lo pude evitar y ahora no puedo alejarme, tu padre y yo hemos…estamos cada ves mas distantes. Ron ya no es el que era cuando nos casamos- Hermione no podía dejar de llorar apoyada en el hombro de su hija.

Rose, abrazaba a su madre tratando de darle algún consuelo ante el tamaño de la situación. Un par de minutos trascurrieron en silencio. Hasta que Rose tomó valor y le preguntó a su madre: Lo amas?

Hermione la miró, tenía que responder aquello a su hija tanto como se lo tenia que responder a si misma. Lo amaba? Nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentar una situación así. Sabia que en algún momento tendría que ser responsable de sus actos, pero siempre pensó que seria frente a Ron, y no frente a su hija.

Un millón de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, miles de pequeños recuerdos, recuerdos en los que realmente deseaba que fuera Draco el que la acompañara y no Ron. Significaba eso entonces que en realidad lo amaba, o solo era pasión?.

Pasión; el desahogo de la razón, sin la razón de ser; ser, sentir dos cosas tan distintas, tan vinculadas, atrapadas en un sentimiento; sentimientos confusos en el mar tempestuoso que era su cabeza. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, pero después de él?….Qué?…Entonces…? Solo podía ser una cosa.

-Mamá, responde, lo amas o es solo sexo?- dijo la joven mientras miraba fijamente los ojos llorosos de su madre.


	6. Preguntas, Respuestas

**Capitulo 6: Preguntas, respuestas**

El sujeto misterioso viajaba rápidamente, en una escoba algo sucia y arruinada. Volaba muy por lo bajo, sus pies casi rozaban las frías olas. A medida que se acercaba a la imponente construcción, fue disminuyendo la velocidad, no quería estrellarse contra el borde rocoso del los muros de contención.

Muy despacio, se fue acercando a una de las ventanas, apenas una simple abertura entre dos grandes ladrillos de piedra.

-Maestro, está ahí?- susurró- Tengo lo que me encargó

-Habla – contestó una voz fría del otro lado de la pared

-Lo que he podido averiguar, es que el joven Malfoy, vive como un muggle, está casado con la amiga de Potter, esa…

-Granger….una sangre sucia – espetó la fría voz detrás del muro con notorio desprecio

-…Si, esa. Y trabaja en un estudio de abogados ayudando a los muggles desamparados y…..y …creo que tienen hijos y creo que….

-Creo no es un respuesta. Eres un inútil – dijo la voz – Haz lo que sea necesario y averigua si también tiene hijos

-Si, si maestro cuanto antes- dijo el joven tratando de disimular el miedo

-Averiguaste algo sobre la maldita que me trajo aquí? -Preguntó la voz

-Maestro, tengo muy poca información, pues nadie la conocía hasta el día de la caída del Amo Voldemort. Según averigüé, llegó al castillo con instrucciones de Dumbledore, y se hizo cargo de dirigir la batalla. También estuvo a cargo de mitigar el levantamiento de los vampiros hace un par de años. Es la mano derecha de Potter, incluso dicen que es mejor que él.

-Ya veo. Ahora vete, y no vuelvas hasta que tengas toda la información que necesito- indicó la voz.

El joven se alejó rápidamente. Esta vez no volvería a fallar, sabia exactamente donde podría hallar la información que necesitaba.

* * *

-Entonces…creo que gano yo...-dijo Arístides riendo mientras mostraba las cartas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No! No de nuevo….-gritaron todos al unísono

-Te dije mi amor que hoy me sentía con suerte-dijo Arístides guiñándole un ojo a Anna

-Bueno, mejor es que nos vayamos, o nos van a dedicar unos buenos retos – dijo Anna, mientras todos reían- Además, quiero aprovechar que Athenea pasa la noche en lo de tu mamá- y miro a su marido.

-Si, y para agregar mañana salgo de viaje, no me vendría nada mal unas horitas de sueño- acotó Ron mientras bostezaba- Aparte de que Arístides casi me deja sin porotos

Todos rieron

-Y adonde vas ahora?- preguntó Harry

-Voy a la Patagonia, creo que es en Argentina. Allí hay una escuela de magia cerca de Bariloche, con una pequeña ciudad, Balseiro o algo así, así que vamos a abrir una sucursal allá también.

-Que bueno, debe ser lindo Argentina – comentó Ginny- Me parece que nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, no quiero ni pensar lo que habrán hecho los tres vándalos esos que tengo por hijos.

-Jeje…si tenemos casa a donde volver- rió Harry sabiendo que sus hijos de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban peleando.

* * *

Scorpius se dirigió, pensativo y algo nervioso hacia la biblioteca, sabía que su padre estaría allí, tomando una copa de whiskhy de fuego o algo de brandy, quizás fumando tambien; era lo que hacia regularmente los jueves después del "tenis con los de la oficina". Suspiró y entró decidido a la sala.

-Papá, por qué no luchas por el amor de Hermione?- dijo con la mirada resuelta

-Jajaja- rió Draco- No sé como pensé que alguna vez te podría engañar con lo del tenis de la oficina. Eres igual que yo a tu edad, o quizás más inteligente aún; yo nunca tuve el valor de enfrentar a Lucius por sus amantes, y mírate.

-Padre – dijo con absoluta seriedad- yo sé que Hermione no es una amante, es la mujer que más amas, inclusive mas de lo que dices que amaste a mi madre. Y creo que debes luchar por ella.

-Hijo, hay cosas que hacemos los adultos que las entenderás algún día. Hermione tiene una vida perfecta, su marido es una buena persona.

-Una buena persona que te odia- lo interrumpió Scorpius

-Quizás me guarde rencor, por los días en el colegio, pero es una buena persona y ellos forman una linda familia- completó Draco- Mi forma de luchar es amarla más cada día, por todo lo que es y hace, hasta por mentir para estar conmigo.

-Pero sería mas una linda familia si nosotros fuéramos parte de ella- espetó el joven- El marido de Hermione se va este fin de semana de viaje; porqué no los invitas a todos a un día de campo en la casa de la abuela en Midsummer?

Draco Sonrió- qué ingeniosos eres hijo!, tienes cada idea que no se de donde las sacas. Cómo te parece que tomarían los hijos de ella eso? O hay algo que me estas ocultando?, porque estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas y planteamientos. Scorpius, dime la verdad, hijo- y lo miró firme

-Los hijos de ella ya saben, bueno al menos Rose, y ella esta de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos tratar de ser una familia todos juntos, aunque eso signifique que sus padres se divorcien.

-No lo sé, hijo; simplemente no lo sé, creo que Uds. son muy pequeños para andar metiéndose en estas cosas de adultos, y este no es el mejor momento para hablar de todo esto. Ya veremos mañana, te parece? Vete a dormir que se hace tarde.

-Está bien, pero piensa en lo que te dije, el sábado en Midsummer, día de campo- diciendo esto se marchó.

Mmmm -reflexionó Draco tomando el último sorbo de whiskhy- No suena mal, en verdad no suena nada mal- Y él también se marchó a dormir, mañana tendría un día largo, muy largo.

* * *

La distancia entre Southgate y Finsbury Park era corta, pero este viaje en particular era realmente muy largo.

Un suspiro profundo alcanzo a cortar la espesa tensión que reinaba en el habitáculo del auto. Quizás esta era la respuesta mas difícil que pudiera tener que responder en toda su vida, Hermione estaba delante de su hija, y delante de todos sus miedos; sería la niña su verdugo?

Los ojos vidriosos de Hermione la miraban consternados, como era posible haber creído que la mentira duraría para siempre, era una tonta ilusa. Tendría que enfrentar la realidad, aunque tanto la realidad como el destino y los sentimientos son cosas que no podemos controlar, de hecho ellos nos suelen controlar a nosotros; y la mayoría de las veces el destino le da un toque irónico a la vida.

-Y desde cuando a ti te importan tanto mis problemas o lo que yo sienta por Draco?- atinó a decir Herms para evitar responder.

-Mira mamá, yo a Draco lo quiero mucho, como si fuera un padrino mío o algo así, y sé que es reciproco, él me quiere como a una hija, y no quiero que sufra. Tampoco quiero que sufra papá, pero si sigues haciendo esto, al final vamos a sufrir todos. Lo mejor es que intentes formar un familia con Draco, yo te apoyo.- sentenció Rose

-Mejor volvemos a casa, estas son cosas de adultos, no son temas para hablar con una niña- dijo Hermione, buscando una razón para dar por terminada la conversación.

-Ya no soy una niñita!- contestó enojada la joven- cumplí 16 hace 9 meses, y sé perfectamente de que estamos hablando, me debes una respuesta- y con esto acorraló a su madre.

-Una respuesta, tu quieres una respuesta que ni yo misma sé cual es, si te sirve de algo no es solo sexo- Hermione arrancó el auto.

Los minutos restantes del recorrido fueron en silencio, alguna lágrima rebelde escapaba por el rostro de Herms, estaba dolida y no comprendía aún a su hija.

Mientras que Rose miraba hacia fuera del auto con el codo apoyado en la puerta y los dedos en la boca evitando mirar a su madre. Se había jugado el todo por el todo, sabía que era parte del plan, pero no pensó que su madre se fuera a quebrar de esa manera.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Weasley. Solo algunas luces estaban encendidas, y en la calle reinaba un absoluto silencio

-Lamento, si te ofendí, no era mi intención, solo quiero lo mejor para las personas que mas quiero- dijo Rose, mientras que abría la puerta del auto y se bajaba.

Hermione se quedo estática mirando el volante del auto. Ante las palabras de su hija reaccionó, se bajó rápido y fue tras de ella. A mitad de camino entre la reja de entrada y la puerta de la casa la alcanzo y tomándola por el hombro la abrazó, y Rose la abrazó también.

-Lo sé, hija, yo también quiero lo mejor para todos, lamento que te involucres en esto. Te quiero mucho- dijo su madre mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija.

Entraron abrazadas a la casa, todos se habían ido, seguramente Ron y Hugo, dormían, ya que todo era silencio. Muy despacio subieron las escaleras y se despidieron con una sonrisa antes de entrar cada una a sus respectivos dormitorios. Mañana sería otro día


	7. Dudas, Verdades, Ausencias

**Capitulo 7: Dudas, Verdades, Ausencias**

Hermione se metió muy despacio en la cama, tenia mucho en que pensar, las palabras de su hija resonaban en su cabeza; además, no quería despertar a Ron, mañana salía de viaje, y se ausentaría por quizás un mes. Le prometió que volvería justo para cuando los niños se fueran al colegio.

Las cosas entre ellos dos eran cada ves más frías, los continuos viajes, las ausencias, los silencios, era como si estuvieran otra vez en la escuela y Ron no se animaba a decirle que la quería.

La luz de la mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Hermione, casi no había podido conciliar el sueño. Aún no podía entender la actitud de su hija, sabía que ya era casi una adulta, pero lo que más la intrigaba era que parecía que protegía más a Draco que a su propio padre, a decir verdad mucho no le llamaba la atención, Rose y Ron no se llevaban demasiado bien. La joven era muy parecida a Hermi a esa edad, era una sabelotodo insufrible la mayor parte de las veces y eso era algo que fastidiaba a Ron constantemente. En cambio Hugo era mas compinche con su padre, pero en el momento de problemas, el niño siempre estaba de parte de su hermana.

Ron despertó despacio, sintió el calor del cuerpo de su esposa en la cama, sabía que Hermione jamás le seria infiel, pero…..pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. Porque nunca trajo a su prima "Druella" a comer a la casa. Siempre que lo preguntaba recibía la misma respuesta "podría darse cuenta de algo, es muggle". Además, últimamente las salidas de los jueves de su mujer coincidían con las de su hija, seguramente era algo tonto y se preocupaba sin motivos. Su hija nunca se involucraría en nada raro estaba seguro de ello. Se convenció a si mismo y se dispuso a levantarse hoy, tenia un largo día por delante, muy largo.

-Hermi, me voy a levantar para bañarme y preparar las cosas- le dijo a la castaña que dormitaba a su lado

-Está bien, yo también ya me levanto y pongo el desayuno a hacer- le respondió la castaña.

En el cuarto continuo, casi en un susurro, habla Rose con el espejo, aunque el espejo devolvía, no su reflejo, sino el reflejo de Scorpius.

-Yo ya cumplí mi parte del plan, pero no sé si me fue muy bien; a tí como te fue? -Preguntó al reflejo Rose

-No lo sé, creo que bien, ya le dí la idea del día de campo y creo que le ha caído bien, si no me equivoco hoy se verán para devolverse el auto, seguro se lo comenta- contestó el reflejo de Scorpius.

-Genial, entonces esperamos a la tarde y vemos que pasa. Ahora me voy, ya se están levantando para desayunar, besos. -Dijo la joven despidiéndose del reflejo

* * *

Draco silbaba y canturreaba Beautiful Day de U2, mientras se acomodaba la corbata, no por algo era el abogado mas sexy del condado, arregló su pelo dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su frente, se acomodó el chaleco, se puso el saco, se perfumó y sonrió frente al espejo. Se sentía todo un ganador. Hoy vería a su amada otra vez, seguro le traería el auto en el receso del almuerzo, ocasión que no perdería para invitarla a comer.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde su hijo ya estaba desayunando, mientras leía los diarios, tanto "El Profeta" como el diario local.

-Buenos Días hijo- dijo el rubio- Me voy, pues no tengo el auto y aprovecharé para caminar un rato. Tú que vas a hacer en la mañana?

-Pues, yo terminaré con esto, y luego me pondré a repasar algo de Historia de la magia, en la tarde estudiaremos pociones, verdad?- le contestó el joven

-Si, claro, le avisaste a Rose? Según me dijo ella también tenía problemas con Pociones y quería hacer la tarea aquí. -Le sonrió el rubio en respuesta a su hijo.

-Oh si!, ya sabe, también me preguntó si puede venir su hermano pequeño, que también tiene problemas y al parecer le gusta como tú explicas las cosas- preguntó con cara consternada Scorpius.

-Por mi no hay problema, sabes que me gusta tenerlos estudiando en casa. Bueno, me voy porque ya se me hace tarde. Adiós, hijo- se despidió besando la frente de su hijo.

* * *

-Hermione hay un auto en la entrada, otra vez te viniste en el auto de tu prima?- preguntó Ron en voz alta mientras acomodaba las valijas junto a la chimenea.

-Opps, si, olvidé de decírtelo anoche, es que no te quería despertar, pero si. Y hoy me lo llevo al trabajo también, luego se lo devuelvo, en la tarde- le contestó Hermione, y prosiguió la charla que mantenía con su hija en el desayunador de la cocina.

-Entonces, qué es lo que me decías que van hacer en la tarde? -Le preguntó a su hija, tomando un sorbo de té con miel y miraba intrigada a la niña

-Que vamos a ir a estudiar pociones a la casa de tu-ya-sabes-quien,- le contestó levantando las cejas a fin de que su madre se dieran cuenta de quien hablaba.

-Y yo los voy a acompañar, lo entiendo muy bien a Drac…. – no alcanzó a terminar el nombre, pues tanto su madre como su hermana lo miraban fijamente es señal de desapruebo- ...que yo entiendo muy bien cuando me explican las cosas – terminó de aclarar.

-Qué van a hacer? -les interrumpió Ron, mientras se les unía en la mesa y tomaba su taza de café.

-En la tarde vamos a estudiar, en una de esas terminamos con los deberes que tenemos asignados- le contestó Rose antes que su pequeño hermano, por temor a que a éste se le escapara algún comentario desafortunado.

-Umm...- dijo Ron saboreando el café- ...pero si faltan seis semanas para que empiecen las clases, que apuro tienen? –pues continuaba consternado.

-No los retes, yo era igual a la edad de ellos. Ahora vete porque vas a perder el intertraslador del aeropuerto- le espetó la castaña.

-Vale, vale, tienes razón, al final se parecen más a tí que a mí- con esto el pelirrojo se despidió de sus hijos con un beso a cada uno y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde Hermione lo esperaba.

-Cuídate mucho, si? Recuerda no comer nada raro, al menos trata de mandarme una lechuza de vez en cuando para saber como va todo, a los niños les gusta que les escribas- le decía Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo miraba.

-Mione, pareces mi madre- le reprochó Ron- Además, sabes bien que a mi no me gusta escribir, voy a estar bien, lo prometo, en apenas mas de un mes estaré de vuelta- con esto le dió un beso tierno en la mejilla a su mujer y se marchó por la chimenea

Hermione suspiró, ahora era el turno de hablar seriamente con sus hijos, pues no dudaba de que estos se trajeran algo entre manos. Despacio y con firmeza, la misma firmeza que llevaban los condenados cuando caminan hacia la silla eléctrica caminó hacia la cocina.

Cuando entró en la cocina notó que sus hijos se habían marchado dejándole una pequeña nota en el pizarrón que usualmente utilizaba para anotar las cosas que Ron no tenía que olvidar: "En la tarde pásanos a buscar". Esto la puso más que nerviosa, los niños estaban tramando algo.


	8. Freaky Friday

**Capitulo 8: Freaky Friday**

Draco caminaba tranquilo canturreando, como siempre. Dobló la esquina y vio un patrullero policial, aunque eso ya no le llamaba la atención, siempre había vigilancia cerca del despacho. Se sorprendió al ver dos patrulleros más ya instalados a las puertas del despacho, y a la recepcionista llorando en la puerta.

-Susan, qué ha pasado? -Le preguntó a la joven, una aspirante a abogada bastante jovencita.

-Oh, Dr. Malfoy. Algo terrible, nos han asaltado, apenas llegué encontré la puerta abierta, yo estoy segura que la dejé bien cerrada anoche, lo juro, lo juro por lo que mas quiera- sollozaba la joven- No entiendo porque si no se han llevado nada. Oh Dr. Malfoy, si ud. viera su despacho, es con el que mas se han ensañado.- siguió sollozando acongojada la joven.

Draco se apresuró a entrar en la oficina, cuando un oficial le detuvo en la puerta.

-No se puede pasar- dijo toscamente el oficial

-Yo trabajo aquí, soy el Dr. Draco Malfoy, me dijo mi secretaria que mi despacho es el más afectado, exijo hablar con el oficial a cargo- le contestó

Ante esto el oficial no pudo hacer más que dejarlo pasar. Draco caminó entre un desorden de papeles y libros desparramados por doquier hasta su despacho. Cuando entró, todo era un absoluto desorden, tenía el escritorio prácticamente dado vuelta, con todos los cajones tirados, los sillones rotos, todo destrozado. Un oficial que parecía que era el que estaba a cargo se acercó.

-Ud. es el Dr. Malfoy? -Le preguntó mientras veía en una libretita lo que tenia anotado- Soy el Inspector Barnaby, guardaba algo de valor aquí?

-Draco, dígame Draco. No, de valor económico no guardaba nada, solo algunas cosas de valor sentimental…. –miraba el desorden del piso como tratando de encontrarlas- …..las fotos, las del viaje a Francia, y algunas del de Italia- decía desconcertadamente.

-Bien. Entonces, no se han llevado nada de valor económico, es raro pero en este barrio suele pasar. El dueño del estudio ya está haciendo la denuncia. Por el momento nosotros nos retiramos, ya terminó nuestra tarea aquí- El inspector se despidió y se marchó.

La mañana de Draco transcurrió rápidamente tratando de acomodar todo el desorden que era su despacho, casi sin magia, para que su secretaria que entraba y salía de sus despacho no notara nada, la pobre no dejaba de sollozar de a ratos echándose la culpa de lo ocurrido.

En cambio, la mañana de Hermione en el ministerio fue mas larga que de costumbre, como si el tiempo se encaprichara en ir mas despacio, miró el reloj por centésima vez, ahora solo faltaban cinco minutos para las doce.

-Hermione, Hermione, me escuchas?- le dijo Maggie, mientras la miraba con cara de esperar una respuesta.

-Qué?,- dijo Hermione, volviendo de dentro de su cabeza- Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.

-Me parecía. Te repito, lo que opino es que una de las concesiones podría ser el hecho de que se estipule una prórroga al contrato, sin necesidad de licitación por cinco años, qué te parece?- le preguntó su secretaria

-Sabes qué Maggie? Mejor nos tomamos la tarde libre y el lunes venimos con la mente despejada y revisamos nuevamente el proyecto, te parece?

-Si, mejor no veo que me estés escuchando- le dijo Maggie ya resignada.

* * *

Un par de pisos mas arriba una reunión se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de la Subdirectora del Departamento de Aurores, Anna Parker. Se encontraban dispuestos en una mesa redonda. A la izquierda de Anna estaba Harry Potter, y luego estaban Inquisidor Greyback de Astronomía, Pithya Parker de Profecías, Bennedict Reeve el Superintendente de Azkaban, Pixie de Senn de Astronomía Muggle, Fingolfin Senn de Relaciones con la comunidad mágica y, el último en entrar, Ted Lupin de relaciones con la comunidad muggle. Todos ellos eran aurores de primer nivel, y cada uno a su vez estaba relacionado a un departamento distinto

-Entonces, resume Inquisidor- le dijo Anna pensativa, sus manos se entrelazaban con gesto de preocupación sobre su rostro

-Bien, el departamento de Astrología no puede determinar cuando se realizará la alineación, pero estipulan que para final de Octubre, no lo toman como riesgo de nada- le respondió el joven auror.

-Teddy, qué información traes de la calle? -Ahora el que preguntaba era Harry.

-Pues, nada en concreto -Respondió el mas joven de los aurores, también el más apuesto ;)- Las brujas mas ancianas dicen que la aparición de Hecate en el cielo es un mal presagio, pero es una leyenda urbana, más que una certeza de algo.

-Bien. Pix, qué piensan los astrónomos no mágicos?- siguió preguntando Harry.

-Ellos toman a Hecate como un cometa de radio irregular, aunque estiman que la alineación será para principios de noviembre coincidiendo con el equinoccio de invierno. Aparte de eso no saben mucho, aunque también han hecho una estimación en retrospectiva y aseguran que su último paso en alineación con Marte fue para el nacimiento de Voldemort, sólo que la variante en la actualidad es que a la alineación se suma con Venus

-Siempre tan completo lo tuyo, Pix- le agradeció Anna, mientras prosiguió con Reeve- Y Ben, qué actividades hay en Azkaban y Villinger (ésta última era la prisión para delitos de menor importancia).

-Todo tranquilo, no hay ningún tipo de actividad extraña. Igualmente se reforzó la seguridad externa, sin que los detenidos lo noten a fin de no levantar sospechas- contestó el auror.

-Fingolfin, tú nos tienes algo, verdad? -le preguntó Anna.

-Pues sí, en los últimos días se ha visto al ex - mortifago Stanley Shunpike merodeando algunos barrios muggles y tambien en las casas de algunos otros mortifagos que le eran fieles a Lucius Malfoy, pero creemos que para cometer algunos robos menores. Igualmente le tenemos un ojo encima- le informó el apuesto moreno ;)

-Y tú, Teddy?- interpeló al más joven de los aurores Harry, que además era su ahijado.

-Yo no tengo nada en particular, sólo algunos robos menores perpetrados por un par de squibs, pero esa situación ya está bajo control.

-Bueno, entonces ya que todos han terminado sus reportes pasemos a la información que tengo para darles- comenzó a relatar Harry- Me tomaré dos semanas de vacaciones, a cargo quedará, como siempre, Anna. Todo seguirá operando igual, estaremos más que atentos ante cualquier señal de que la profecía 5789 esté por cumplirse o algo por el estilo. Ya todos saben del plan de contingencia, ante cualquier eventualidad no duden en contactar a Anna que tienen una misión distinta en caso de que algo suceda. Tienes algo para agregar? – le preguntó el ojiverde a su subdirectora.

-No, nada en particular, resumiste todo muy bien. Sólo les repito, cualquier actividad me llaman de inmediato, la profecía involucra a personas inocentes, recuerden que hay niños en medio y queremos hacer todo de la manera más silenciosa posible, sin levantar sospechas de la prensa, bien sabemos que la Srta. Skeeter nos tiene en la mira por cualquier paparruchada y no tiene reparos en mentir.

Dicho esto la reunión terminó y todos se marcharon excepto Pithya y Pixie, las mejores amigas de Anna.

Pixie conjuraba una tasa de Lapsang Souchong– el té favorito de Anna-, y Pity (el diminutivo de Pithya) invocaba unas galletitas; sus amigas, sabían su secreto y de la pesada cargaba que soportaba por estos días.

-Cómo estas? -Animó a preguntar Pity

-Consternada, chicas. Tengo miedo por mi familia, el trabajo de Ari es muy expuesto pero no tengo otra opción, tengo una sensación en el pecho que a veces me ahoga y me dan ganas de llorar- hablaba Anna con una expresión cabizbaja que no le era propia

-Y tu hermano? -Le preguntó Pixie mientras le acercaba la taza de té

-Él sabe de la profecía pero no sabe lo que siento; es como si en algún lugar de mi cuerpo supiera que se acerca la fecha; pero no quiero alarmarlo, puede querer tomar las cosas en sus manos y no quiero exponerlo, ustedes me entienden- dijo mirando a las chicas

-Claro que te entendemos, cariño- le dijo Pity

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea- continuó Pixie

-Oh, gracias chicas. No sé lo que haría sin ustedes- las dos amigas abrazaron a ésta última en señal de apoyo incondicional

* * *

Hermione bajaba apresurada por el ascensor, ya no podía esperar mas, debía halar con Draco, contarle las dudas que tenía respecto a la "intervención" que le habían hecho sus hijos y lo probable que veía que ellos hicieran algo más, algo menos conveniente para la tranquilidad familiar que tanto tiempo había tratado de sostener. Subió al auto, por carretera en menos de 20 minutos estaría en Southgate. Paró el auto frente al despacho de los abogados Ellmann & Asoc., tocó el claxon, sólo esperaba que Draco no hubiera tenido que ir a la corte.

Draco que tenía su oficina junto a una de las ventanas, miró por ésta hacia afuera. Allí estaba ella, radiante como siempre, eso le encantaba. Se apresuro a meter lo que tenía pendiente en su bolso y se marchó.

-Susan, -le dijo a la recepcionista- No me esperen a la tarde, tengo un compromiso. Ya acomodé lo mas que pude. Por el resto no te aflijas, está bien, el lunes terminamos. Me llevo los papeles del caso Akai para estudiarlos el fin de semana. Nos vemos, que descanses- y se marchó

-Adiós Sr. Malfoy, que la pase bien el fin de semana, saludos- alcanzó a decir la joven antes que Draco se marchara definitivamente

Draco entró en el auto, saludó a Hermione pero no pudo evitar ver su cara de preocupación. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo, ella encendió el auto y le comentó.

-Tenemos que hablar Draco,- dijo muy consternada la castaña

-Qué sucede, amor- le contestó el, acomodándole un mechón ondulado rebelde detrás de la oreja.

El departamento que compartían quedaba convenientemente cerca del lugar de trabajo de Draco, por lo que no tardaron en llegar más de un par de minutos. La castaña detuvo el auto y se volteó de modo de quedar frente a Draco, quien se acomodó de igual forma. La miraba con ojos de perrito herido, pues sentía que lo que estaba por decirle su amada era de importancia.

Hermione expresaba preocupación en sus ojos, tragó saliva y comenzó.

-Anoche, cuando nos fuimos de tu casa, Rose me dijo que sabía lo nuestro, y por el contrario de reprochármelo, echarme en cara las cosas, me dio todo su apoyo, me dijo lo mucho que te quería y lo que tú los quieres a ellos- continuó Hermione mientras una lagrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos- No los entiendo, no sé que hacer. Y si deciden hablar con su padre? Un tribunal fácilmente podría quitarme su custodia, no quiero perderte y no quiero perderlos a ellos- finalmente la castaña comenzó a llorar.

Draco, que la miraba atento, secó las lágrimas que brotaban en su rostro con una suave caricia y le brindó un tierno beso en la frente. Con una mano, tomándole el mentón, alzó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Nadie te va a quitar nada y menos a tus hijos. Eres una excelente madre, eso no lo cambia ni lo nuestro ni nadie. Además, mi hijo también me expresó algo similar, y por lo que me dijo los tres están de acuerdo en que deberíamos formar una familia los cinco juntos – acentuó ésta última palabra en particular, porque a él tambien le preocupaba la situación- Si lo hubieras visto anoche diciendo me que luchara por tu cariño. Tú sabes que su madre nunca le permitió que la llamase mamá; creo que realmente tiene ganas de tener una y estoy convencido de que quiere que su "mamá" seas tú.

Hermione se sintió aún peor, nunca pensó en el hijo de Draco y de cuanto el muchacho, pues tenía ya 16 años igual que su hija, necesitaba una madre. Entonces comprendió a sus hijos, ellos debido a las constantes ausencias de Ron, estaban en la misma situación que Scorpius. Él necesitaba una madre y ellos un padre. Aunque la solución necesitaba medidas dolorosas, el resultado final los favorecía. Alguien dijo el fin justifica los medios.

-Sabes qué me dijo Scorpius también? Que este fin de semana vayamos a la casa de mi madre en Midsummer, todos juntos; en ese momento lo ví como un idea loca pero ahora que me cuentas lo que te ha dicho tu hija lo encuentro razonable- dijo Draco y se animó a proseguir- Porqué no subimos un rato? Tomamos una taza de té, comemos algo y evaluamos la situación.

-Si, mejor verdad? Más calmados veremos que es lo mejor para hacer- le respondió Hermione.

Subieron la escalera tomados de la mano. A pesar de la situación, Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que su castaña se sintiera mejor. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se volteó para quedar frente a Hermione, la miro a los ojos y su rostro dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sin soltar la mano derecha de Hermione posó su mano libre en la mejilla de ella y muy dulcemente la comenzó a besar. Hermione se dejó llevar por el impulso, cerró los ojos y fue correspondiendo el beso, aumentando su intensidad. Pronto los brazos de Hermione rodeaban la nuca del rubio, quien a su vez la abrazaba por la cintura acercándose suavemente hacia la puerta. Soltaron sus labios, ocasión que Hermione aprovechó para juguetear con el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Draco y hacer que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran suavemente, permitiendo que sus alientos agitados se mezclen en uno solo. Draco por su parte le seguía el juego a la castaña, mientras que su mano izquierda buscaba su varita. Susurró "alohomora" apuntando hacia la puerta, la que suavemente cedió. Draco apoyó la espalda de Hermione sobre la puerta para así empujarse hacia dentro del apartamento, momento que le permitió a ella de un pequeño salto entrelazar sus piernas a la cintura de él. De un suave empujoncito la puerta se abrió, mientras los amantes se seguían besando apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados. Al entrar, Draco notó que pisaba algo extraño en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, y, repentinamente, cortó el beso.

-Maldita sea! -dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien lo miro con desconcierto

-Qué?- dijo ella y se soltó de la posición en que se encontraba sólo para notar que todo el departamento era un completo desastre.

Libros por el suelo, los utensilios de cocina rotos, abollados, la heladera abierta, restos de comida por el suelo, los sillones prácticamente destripados, los portarretratos destrozados, las sabanas y el resto de la ropa de cama dentro de la cocina. Todo estaba fuera de lugar y revuelto.

-Nos han robado -atinó a decir tapándose la boca con las manos- Es increíble.

-No, no, y no. Esto no puede ser - dijo Draco en voz alta totalmente consternado- Esto no es un simple robo -miró a Hermione, la cual también estaba muy consternada, aunque no dimensionaba el problema en la manera que lo hacía Draco – Vuelvo enseguida, tú quédate aquí… no, mejor no…pueden volver- dijo nerviosamente.

-Draco! -le dijo la castaña- Qué acaso no fui la mejor bruja de mi generación? –le replicó.

-Lo siento, amor, lo siento. Es que me pongo muy nervioso, pero enseguida estoy de regreso- con éstas últimas palabras desapareció.

* * *

Anna miraba tranquilamente por la ventana de su despacho mientras degustaba un moccachino, tranquilidad que duró hasta que la interrumpió un sonoro clak

-Anna, Anna? Estás…? -Dijo Draco mirando el interior de la oficina

-Oh, Draco, me asustaste, cielo. Qué te sucede que estas con esa cara? -le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y gentilmente le acomodaba un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro y le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Alguien entró a robar la oficina donde trabajo, pero no me falta nada, y también entraron a robar el departamento que comparto con Hermione y a simple vista no falta nada. No me parece que sea una simple coincidencia, sé que la fecha está cerca y me preocupa- dijo Draco a una velocidad increíble.

Anna tomó las manos de Draco para tranquilizarlo. - Draco te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Seguramente es una simple coincidencia. Quédate tranquilo. Si te hace sentir mejor, le diré a uno de los muchachos que investigue, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, te lo aseguro.

-Si tú me lo dices, me quedo tranquilo. Confío en tí- le dijo Draco, notoriamente más relajado- Entonces me voy, dejé a Hermione sola en el departamento.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente después de que Draco desapareció, Anna llamo a Senn para que investigara. Ella no creía que fuera una coincidencia como le dijo a Draco, pero no lo quería preocupar, ni mucho menos transmitirle el miedo que sentía.

* * *

Draco se apareció al instante en el departamento. Hermione ya había acomodado la mayor parte de las cosas con magia y reparado el resto. Apenas la vio, la abrazó.

-Donde estabas? Me estaba preocupando- le dijo ella mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él.

-Nada, es que me asusté y me puse histérico, solo eso- dijo omitiendo la fugaz visita al ministerio- Viste si falta algo, amor?

-Creo que no falta nada, solo están rotas algunas cosas y no encuentro un par de fotos, específicamente la de la excursión de los chicos el año pasado- le comentó

-La fotografía en la que estamos todos juntos? -Le preguntó Draco

-Si, justo esa- le respondió la castaña- Sabes, Rose me dijo que desde ese viaje es que empezaron a tener sospechas de nosotros.

-Desde esa fecha?. Nos deben haber visto escabullirnos por algún callejón o a la sala multipropósito- recordó Draco y el rostro le brillaba por los recuerdos.- Mejor, vamos a casa, los niños deben estar almorzando y podremos hablar tranquilos. Estar aquí me pone nervioso.

Cerraron bien el departamento, por si acaso Hermione lanzó un hechizo cerrojo a la puerta, y se marcharon hacia la casa de Draco. Con todo el ajetreo del robo eran cerca de las 14 hs.

Cuando llegaron los chicos ya habían terminado de almorzar, limpiado la cocina y estaban con todo dispuesto para estudiar, también con todo listo para poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

Hola Chicas; como veran este cap ya es un poco mas largo, tambien notaran que en la reunion de aurores en la Of de Anna, yo me encuentro como personaje, jaja, es que no lo pude evitar; tambien he incluido a una de mis mejores amigas y a la precursora de este fic, Pixie Alexandra Black de Senn, tal su nombre completo, y a su amorcito Fingolfin Senn, para ellos esta dedicado este cap. Tambien inclui un par de giños, para los fans de la seria inglesa Midsummer Murderes - el inspector Barbaby - y para los fans de McGiver -Hecate-, es que me crie delante del tele y recuerdo con cariño ambas series.

Nos vemos el jueve y no olviden dejar RR.

Pithya Micaela Parker - tal mi nombre completo-


	9. ¿Familia? Pretérito Perfecto Tiempo Pres

**Capitulo 9: ¿Familia? Pretérito Perfecto Tiempo Presente**

La escoba que transportaba a Stanley Shunpike viajaba a toda velocidad no le importaba que estuviera amaneciendo, ni que alguien lo viera, la información que tenia seguro lo consagraría con el maestro. Se acerco lo mas que pudo la hendija de la pared.

Maestro esta ahí- susurro con miedo en la vos- tengo la información que me requirió, es mas le traje evidencia.

Habla inútil- dijo la voz al otro lado del muro

Las sospechas eran ciertas, esta casado con la sangre sucia y tienen tres hijos, los tres son Griffindor- dijo con tono atemorizado Stan.

Traidores a la sangre- dijo la voz- pronto será el momento, estate preparado.

Ya tengo todo listo Maestro- diciéndole esto le paso la fotografía de Draco, Hermione y los niños en la excursión de Hogwarts del año pasado.

De pronto la respiración de Stanley se hizo visible, comenzó a sentir frió, Dementotes se le acercaban por ambos flancos.

Pronto, muy pronto- dijo la voz

Si, maestro.- respondió Stan y salió huyendo

* * *

Rose, seguro que esto va a funcionar, si nunca lo has hecho antes, puede fallar- decía Scorpius con tono suplicante.

Tu cállate y ayuda, toma Hugo, desparrama estos cristales por alrededor de la casa, siguiendo la línea, bien pegados a la pared- dijo Rose dándole a su hermano un bolsa llena de cristales de cuarzo platinuim, volviéndose al joven restante le dijo – Scorpius cuando ha salido mal un plan mío?

Justo cuando el joven levanto el dedo índice para recordar una de las tantas travesuras escolares de las que se habían salvado solo porque James siempre tenia consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, Rose le interrumpió.

NO me respondas, todas mis ideas son geniales y punto- con esto le robo un pequeño y tierno beso

Bueno sigamos, tenemos todo verdad- pregunto – todo esta bien dispuesto.

Si, si- dijo Scorpius-

Todo listo- dijo Hugo mientras acomodaba el ultimo cristal a un metro de donde coloco el primero

Entonces Rose tomo un viejo y machacado libro negro, lo abrió la pagina que antes tenia marcada. Tanto Rose como Scorpius repitieron en voz alta un antiguo conjuro en latín desde las varitas de ambos salio un rayo de luz azulada que se dirigió al primer cristal y se fueron interconectando todas las rocas, cuando el rayo unió la última roca con la primera el hechizo se elevo para envolver la casa por completo.

Viste te dije que funcionaria- dijo la joven mirando a Scorpius, son una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. – Bueno ahora lo ultimo "protego Horribilis"-dijo señalando la casa.

Ahora solo queda esperar- dijo Scorpius

A mí ya me dio sed todo esto- acoto Hugo- porque no mejor entramos y tomamos algo fresco

Si!!,- dijeron los jóvenes

* * *

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta sus ocupantes se miraban preocupados. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

Hay una cosa que me preocupa- dijo

No se, que puede ser peor- dijo Hermione

No creo tener la suficiente cantidad de pizzas y helados- dijo con una risa en la cara

Draco!! – dijo ella golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro- yo con el corazón en la boca y tu te sales con chistes tontos.

Hey!, tú y tu costumbre de pagarme, además que hay de malo, ellos lo saben y no ven nada malo en nosotros, y si quieren salir de día de campo mañana le damos el gusto y ya, sabes que me encanta consentirlos- dijo Draco mientras reía

Malcriarlos dirás, además no creo que sea una salida de día de campo, me parece que se traen algo mas, tengo el presentimiento- acoto Hermione

Bajaron del auto nunca hubieran previsto lo que les iba a suceder. Entraron. Desde la cocina escucharon un – Por aquí- de Hugo, cuando se voltearon para dirigirse a la cocina, aparecieron de detrás de un sofá de la sala Rose y Scorpius apuntándoles con sus varitas

PETRIFICUS- gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono

Rápido Hugo ven a ayudarnos- grito Rose, que ayudaba a Scorpius a atar a Draco a una de las sillas del comedor

Mientras Hugo ajustaba las cuerdas alrededor de Draco, Scorpius hacia lo mismo sobre Hermione.

Listo, termina el efecto del hechizo, si después de esta la zafamos, te doy un premio, por que si no nos matan- le dijo con tono entre preocupado y gracioso Scorpius

FINITE INCATEM- dijo Rose y ambos padres recuperaron la movilidad de sus cuerpos

Draco y Hermione bufaban de ira, y forcejeaban para liberarse. Draco trataba en vano de llegar a su bolsillo a fin de sacar su propia varita, pero Hugo ya las tenia en su poder.

Scorpius, hijo, me sueltas ya mismo,- exigió Draco

Que significa esto, hijos no hagan una estupidez- replico Hermione

Si buscan esto- dijo Scorpius enseñando las varitas- no sirven, hicimos un conjuro por el cual las únicas varitas que funcionan aquí son las nuestras- con esto tanto él como Rose rozaron las puntas de sus varitas para hacer surgir un puñado de chispas y sonrieron triunfantes

Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa- interrumpió Rose- los tenemos así….

…Porque es la única forman que nos escuchen con atención- continúo Hugo

…Ya que de otra forma no nos van a hacer caso- termino Scorpius

Si esta les parece forma de resolver las cosas están muy equivocados, rose acaso yo te enseñe esto, en que me equivoque para que me trates de esta forma- le recrimino Hermione a su hija.

Para empezar en seguir casada con alguien que no amas!- le contesto con rabia Rose- y negarnos a nosotros la posibilidad de disfrutar de un padre – continuo

Si tu madre sigue casada con Ron es por ustedes dos nada te da derecho a recriminarle, Ron es un excelente padre que se desvive por que no les falte nada- le defendió Draco, para sorpresa de Hermione

Podremos tener todo lo material que necesitemos, pero yo quiero alguien que me enseñe a volar en la escoba y que no se burle por que me dan miedo las alturas- le dijo Hugo.

Tu papá podrá tener mil defectos pero es tu padre, esto no esta bien, suéltenos ya mismo- exigió Hermione

Como si lo conociéramos lo suficiente para saber si tiene defectos, si nunca esta en casa- le volvió a reprochar Rose

Rose tranquilízate, no estamos para ventilar los trapitos al sol de nadie, si los tenemos atados es para que nos escuchen, y tu papá no entiendo como puedes defender a Ron, siendo que siempre recuerdas lo mucho que se odiaban en Hogwarts

Le habré odiado si, porque Lucius me enseño eso, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo envidiaba por tener todo lo que yo siempre soñé, una familia amorosa, quizás eran pobres económicamente, pero eran ricos en amor, con muchos hermanos, un montón de amigos de verdad y tenia la novia que siempre quise, no lo odiaba lo envidiaba, yo nunca tuvo nada de eso, solo un padre frío y abusador.- los ojos de Draco ya no mostraban su ira, mas bien estaban llenos de los recuerdos dolorosos de su juventud, que se expresaban en lagrimas encaprichadas por explotar en su rostro.

Draco- dijo Hermione, mirándolo con ternura al ver la sinceridad que solo ella conocía frente a sus hijos

Los tres jóvenes sintieron culpa, pero no al intercambiar miradas supieron que era necesario seguir el plan, este absceso de sinceridad no lo esperaban pero era suficiente para saber que la senda trazada era la correcta.

Entonces con mas razón, -rompió el silencio Rose- ahora tienes la oportunidad de tener todo lo que anhelaste.

Si es a costa del sufrimiento de tu madre no lo quiero- dijo Draco firme

Rose, no te reconozco, no pareces tú, no pareces una Gryff….

Una Gryffindor, ya lo se parezco más una Slytherin, pero no te confundas esto es por tu bien, mamá, y con todo de muestro que soy la hija de la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts

Tu no tienes que demost ….pero Draco no termino pues Rose le interrumpió.

Ahora nos van a escuchar, lo que les tenemos para proponer es una tregua- dijo Rose, que por ser la mayor de los tres jóvenes llevaba la batuta de todo.

Que!?- dijeron al unísono Draco y Hermione

* * *

Knock, knock- golpeó la puerta con suavidad Anna- Harry estas desocupado?- pregunto.- solo voy a robarte un instante.

Pasa, pasa, sabes que no tienes que preguntar y no me molestas, es mas quería pedirte, algo, pero primero tú, dime- le contesto el azabache

Me prestas por unos días tu elfo domestico?

A Dorothea??- pregunto asombrado Harry- mira que mi suegra va aponer el grito en el cielo, le prometí que mientras tuviera que "aguantar" a mis hijos le dejaría a la elfina.

Solo será un par de días, quiero encargarle un asunto importante, quiero que limpie la casa del bosque de los lamentos- dijo Anna ante la cara de asombro de Harry.

Pero esa no es la casa que heredaste de tu madre?- pregunto

Si esa misma, la quiero arreglada, porque tengo sospechas que los dos ataques perpetrados a la casa y trabajo de Malfoy, no son casuales y ante cualquier eventualidad, pienso trasladarlos allí, plan de protección de testigos- dijo la morocha.

No tienes que aclararme nada, conozco la situación y tu promesa tambien- le dijo

Harry con seriedad

Sabes que mi promesa tambien incumbe a tu amiga- prosiguió la morocha

Hermione, si, toma todas las medidas necesarias para que estén a salvo, confío plenamente en ti- le respondió Harry

Gracias Harry, y dime a donde es que piensas irte de vacaciones- le pregunto Anna ya con un tono mas jovial

A Ginny le dije que iríamos a visitar las ruinas mayas en México, pero en realidad vamos al norte de la Isla de Zakinthos en Grecia

Que Hermoso las Islas Jonicas, fui allí de luna de miel, ya que la familia de Ari es casi toda Griega, bueno me retiro así te puedes marchar- le dijo Anna y se marcho de la oficina.

* * *

Esto es el colmo!- dijo Draco- como una tregua

No estamos en guerra ni nada por el estilo, suéltenos ya!- reclamo la castaña

Si, lo que escucharon una tregua- acoto Scorpius- tenemos suficiente evidencia para que la sesión ministerial de divorcio entre Hermione y Ron dure menos de 20 minutos

Ante estas palabras Hermione se puso pálida, esta a punto de ser extorsionada por sus propios hijos. Más desencajada se puso al ver que Hugo traía de la cocina una caja de madera pequeña.

Tenemos esto- dijo el mas joven de los muchachos, pues solo tenia 14 años- en este cofre mamá guarda todas las fotos que se ha sacado contigo y todas las "cartitas" que se intercambiaban de joven y de ahora tambien.

Hermione- dijo asustado Draco- no me digas que guardaste todos los poemas que te escribí.

Ella que no podía articular palabra al verse descubierta no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza.

Cielos, que poemas –dijo Rose totalmente exaltada mirando a Draco- aun no entiendo porque se caso con mi padre y no contigo, porque realmente así enamoras a cualquier mujer con algo de razonamiento en su cabeza!

El rostro de Draco se ilumino, recordaba cada uno de los poemas que le había dedicado en secreto a Hermione mientras estaban en Hogwarts, ella nunca supo que eran de él, es mas pensaba que eran de Ron, solo para descubrir una semana antes de la boda que el verdadero dueño de su corazón era él.

Pequeños trozos de pergamino, cada uno con un poema de amor, eran el contenido de la caja, como si un pedazo del corazón de Hermione estuviera depositado allí, todas las razones por las que se enamoro de Ron, eran las razones para amar a Draco.

Rose tomo uno de los tanto que estaban depositados en la caja y lo leyó en voz alta:

**_Seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, de tu fuego, seré objeto de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas, de tus caricias, seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad de sentir..._**

Pensé que eran de Ron,- dijo Hermione- nunca pensé que eran de tu….de Draco, por eso acepte casarme con él- mirando al piso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Cuando supe que se casaría con Ron, enfurecí, casi muero de dolor, solo tuve valor de decirle la verdad días antes de su boda.

Entonces con mas razón van a aceptar nuestra propuesta- le dijo Scorpius

Te escucho, hijo –le dijo él

Queremos que por lo que resta del mes, al menos hasta que vuelva papá de su viaje actuemos cono una familia normal, - dijo Rose.

Que esta noche salgamos a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de la abuela a Midsummer- continuo Scorpius

Y si no acceden esta caja le llega a papá y ya tenemos alguien en el ministerio de nuestro lado para hacer el divorcio mas rápido de la historia- sentencio Hugo

Al escuchar esto Hermione reaccionó: como alguien del ministerio les va a ayudar, quien es capaz de algo así- expresó la castaña

Draco sin dudar dijo al mismo tiempo que Rose y Scorpius: Anna Parker!

Entonces saben que hablamos muy enserio- les dijo Hugo

Aceptan nuestra propuesta- dijo Scorpius

Si no aceptamos que- dijo Hermione desafiante

Nunca desafiaría a Anna- le respondió Draco antes que Rose- cuando se enoja tiene un temperamento de mil demonios, lo lleva en la sangre.

No les que da mas remedio que aceptar- concluyo Rose

Acepto – dijo el rubio ya con una sonrisa en el rostro

Draco!- le reclamo Hermione

Vamos, Herms,- la miro el rubio- acaso me vas a decir que tu no anhelas un poco de tranquilad, todos juntos, unas vacaciones en familia.

Esta bien, acepto, pero suéltennos ya mismo, todo esta me esta mareando- dijo Herms.

Los joven soltaron a sus respectivos padres, Draco se refregaba las muñecas antes maniatadas mientras se acercaba a Hermione, y le acariciaba el rostro, soplando suavemente para refrescarla.

Hugo, trae un vaso de agua a tu madre- ordeno Draco, se volvió a la castaña- te sientes bien? Le pregunto

Estoy bien solo un mareo, todo esto me sobrepasa- le respondió, mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua fresca que le acercaba su muchachito

Draco se puso de pie miro, con seriedad a los jóvenes, de golpe alzo las manos a la altura de su cabeza formando garras con las mismas

AARRRRGGGGHHHHH!! Grito y comenzó a correr a los chicos a través del living- CREIAN QUE SE HIBAN A AQUEDAR SIN CASTIGO…..AAARRRRRHHHHGG- finalmente atrapo a Rose y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Hermione no dudo en unirse a Draco y pronto atrapo a Scorpius y a Hugo pero entre los dos muchachos esta doblegando de risa a la castaña. Mientras Draco seguía con Rose

Dile que lo lamentas, Rosie linda- mientras que le seguía haciendo cosquillas

Jajá jajá…..nooo….jajá jajá…detente…jajaja…por….favor….jajá jajá…..si ….jajaja… lo …siento…jajaja….suelta…jajaja …me …jajaja….papá…jajaja… basta…jajaja… porfis...jajaja…ya….jajaja

Al escuchar "aquella" palabra se detuvo en seco, miro a Rose con la cara mas pálida que lo habitual, Hugo, Scorpius y Hermione, testigos de lo sucedido los miraban con asombro.

Como me llamaste- la miro Draco con los ojos húmedos y tomándola de los hombros

No… yo…lo siento…no me di cuenta… lo lamento- dijo entrecortadamente y asustada la muchacha, también con los ojos húmedos.

No, no te arrepientas, lo que dijiste es lo mas hermoso que un hombre puede escuchar, nunca te arrepientas de seguir los impulsos de tu corazón- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte y le besaba tiernamente la cabeza mirando a Hermione que también les miraba con unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla.

La castaña no dudo y se unió en el abrazo, pronto la siguieron Hugo y Scorpius.

Si realmente lo quieren seremos una familia por ustedes- dijo hermione.


	10. ¡Familia! Pretérito Perfecto Tiempo Pres

**Capitulo 10 Familia! – Pretérito perfecto tiempo presente – Parte II**

El resto de la jornada trascurrió sin sobresaltos. Dentro de la casa las varitas de Draco y Hermione no funcionaban, excusa perfecta para que él cocinara unos ricos Bifes Criollos. Estuvieron charlando animadamente un largo rato. Hermi no salía de su asombro, no podía creer el descabellado plan ideado por su hija. Pronto llegó el anochecer, y si pretendían salir ir a la campiña tenían que levantarse temprano.

Los dos muchachos se acomodaron en un dormitorio, Rose se dirigió al de huéspedes; Draco y Hermione dormirían en la habitación principal. Ella no se sorprendió al ver su valija acomodada junto al sillón de lectura que Draco tenía en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

-Draco, te falta mucho con el baño? -le preguntó la castaña.

-No, ya terminé -dijo saliendo del mismo secándose con una toalla las partes

-Draco! -le reclamó ella arrojándole un pantaloncillo de raso que sabía él usaba para dormir.

-Qué!! Acaso no me conoces? Soy un Malfoy, me gusta andar "natural"

Hermione rió, siempre tenía esas salidas y siempre con la misma excusa "soy un Malfoy"– Ven, vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada -le dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama tipo King Size. Simplemente, se durmieron abrazados con una sonrisa en el rostro, más pronto de lo que esperaban las luces del alba entraron por la ventana.

-Dime que no fue un sueño -dijo la castaña con los ojos aún cerrados, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de Draco, que la abrazaba.

-Si hubiese sido un sueño ya te habrías esfumado, como en todos ellos- dijo mientras le besaba el hombro, le preguntó:- Tenemos tiempo??- mientras seguía besándola.

-Um… no creo –dijo ella volteándose para quedar frente a él y poder besarlo.

Draco, ni lerdo ni perezoso pasó su mano por el muslo de la castaña, incrementando la intensidad del beso, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-No… -alcanzó a susurrar ella, tratando de controlarse, pero la boca y las manos juguetonas de él, la estaban perturbando demasiado

La boca de Draco dejo el cuello cetrino de Hermi, para volver a morir en su boca con un beso intenso de esos que solo él sabe dar.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos levantamos -dijo él dejando maliciosamente con las ganas a Hermione.

Las ansias de los jóvenes los hicieron desayunar con una rapidez inusitada. Las valijas las tenían hechas del día anterior, el traslador listo, todo estaba perfecto.

-Está todo preparado? -preguntó la castaña a su hija, que estaba en el patio de la casa terminando de acomodar todo junto al traslador

-Si, sólo falta Hugo que ya sale del baño. Llevamos las escobas? -le respondió y preguntó al mismo tiempo Rose

-No pretenderán ponerse a volar en medio de la campiña inglesa? -dijo exaltada Hermi.

-Hugo, quiere probar -le contestó con carita de perrito herido para que aceptara.

-No me mires así, pregúntale a Draco –excusó para sacarse el problema de encima

-TODOS AL PATIO -gritó Draco dentro de la casa a fin de salir en definitiva, llevaban media hora dando vueltas, y eso que sólo se iban por dos días.

-Draco -dijo Rose- Podemos llevar las escobas? -y puso su típica carita de niña buena, como la del gato con botas de Shrek

-NO! -le respondió Draco que conocía perfectamente esa carita

-Por Favor, Por Favor, Por Favor, papá?? -le suplicó

-Merlín! Ya tienes una nueva arma para extorsionarme! Está bien, llévenlas -le dijo Draco resignado, al ver a la joven saltar de la alegría y abrazarlo.

Todos se acomodaron junto al traslador que tenía forma de gnomo de jardín. Hermione, ayudada por un "Mobiliarbus", hizo que las valijas se aproximasen al gnomo y fueran absorbidas por éste- Bueno, ahora nuestro turno- dijo sonriente.

Los cinco aterrizaron sin problemas en un gran living que ocupaba el centro de una exquisita casa victoriana, en el medio de la campiña inglesa

-Bien, cada uno tiene su propia habitación -dijo Draco- Recuerden que la habitación se amoldara a los gustos de cada uno.

-Como la sala multipropósito? -preguntó Rose, que no dejaba de mirar lo bello que era el ambiente.

-Como saben de la sala multipropósito? -exclamó intrigada Hermione

-Por James -aclaró Scorpius

-Parecida, los dormitorios sólo cambian de color -terminó de explicar Draco- Acomódense y en media hora nos reunimos de vuelta aquí.

-Draco -lo interrumpió Hermi

-Una hora, mejor -se corrigió él

-Hora y media -lo corrigió ella- Y si quieren, luego aprovechen el sol y se toman un baño en la piscina

-Qué, hay pileta aquí? -preguntó Hugo al notar que su madre ya conocía la casa

-Si, claro. Está en el patio, vengan que se las muestro -dijo Scorpius salvando la situación.

Los jóvenes partieron hacia el patio y luego a sus habitaciones, mientras que Draco y Hermione fueron directamente a ellas.

* * *

-Ewan, despierta, despierta ya -dijo Anna, golpeando a un joven de unos 25 años, rubio, alto y de buen porte.

-Me quieres? -preguntó el joven sin abrir los ojos, apretando mas aún la almohada

-Claro, que te quiero. Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -le respondió con cariño la morocha

-Entonces déjame dormir un rato más, sólo un rato- respondió el joven volteándose en la cama

-"Aguamenti" -dijo una joven rubia, muy parecida al muchacho, más precisamente... igual al muchacho

-Erin, qué haces? No mojes a tu hermano -la retó Anna

-Perra, me las pagaras -gritó el joven incorporándose y tratando de saltar de la cama

-BASTA, BASTA!! -Gritó Anna, al ver que los dos jóvenes se disponían a pelear como si tuvieran 5 años

-TÚ -dijo señalando a Erin- más vale que tengas todo listo porque no te espero y TÚ -señalando a Ewan- te vistes ya mismo que nos vamos al campo- concluyó y salió de la habitación

-Uhhhy! Qué carácter de mierda -dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

-Los escuché!! -dijo Anna ofuscada

* * *

-Me debes una -le reprochó Hermi, apoyándose en los hombros de Draco con sus brazos.

-Ah sí? Y a qué se debe? -preguntó él con tono melodioso ya que sabía la respuesta de antemano, mientras que se desajustaba el cinturón de su pantalón

-Mmm…. déjame ver -decía Hermione humedeciendo sus labios y pasando provocadoramente un dedo por ellos- Ésto parece obra tuya y no un loco plan de Rose.

-Pero te juro... -le respondía él mientras que con su lengua se rozaba en los labios de ella- ...que no tuve nada... -ahora sus labios se rozaban- ...nada que ver, fue mi pequeña Rosie... -finalmente se fundieron en un beso

Antes que pudieran reaccionar, sus cuerpos se fundían salvajemente, sus ropas tiradas por toda la habitación, las sábanas al borde de la cama. Hermione quería venganza, o más bien, el control de la situación. Rápidamente, apretó sus piernas a la cadera de él y lo volteó quedando sobre él, beso y lamió cada una de las cicatrices que cubrían el pecho de Draco, que solo gemía de placer. Se sentó sobre él, acomodando las piernas a ambos lados, comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre él, mientras libremente besaba y mordía su cuello. Él la acompañaba con sus manos en las caderas de ella y la castaña con sus manos libres se acariciaba a si misma Hermione poco a poco fue aumentando el vaivén, ambos gemían y respiraban agitadamente cuanto más continuos y fuertes eran sus movimientos. Ambos se besaban con frenesí, Draco sentía que no podría soportar más, mientras Hermione seguía gimiendo cerca de su oído pidiendo más. Ella comenzó a apretar sus muslos y se apresuró acelerando más el ritmo.  
Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos vibraban y los espasmos se apoderaban de ellos mientras cerraban los ojos deleitándose, dejando que el placer invadiera sus cuerpos. Hermione se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, mientras éste, aún dentro de ella, la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos -dijo él, completamente exhausto y con una sonrisa maliciosa- Los niños nos deben de estar esperando

Minutos después, bajaron como dos adolescentes jugando por las escaleras, ya con trajes de baño ambos, salieron al jardín. Sus hijos disfrutaban del sol y del agua

-Papá? –dijo Scorpius- Haznos una trivia, por favor.

-Qué es eso? -preguntó Hermione

-Les hago una pregunta o adivinanza, el que adivina tiene doble porción de helado. Fácil, no? -le contestó el rubio

-Entonces juego -dijo Hermione sonriente

Draco tomo pose pensativa, tocando su mentón y mirando al cielo- Bien, veamos. Adivinanza: 

**Señoras y señoritas,****casadas y solteritas,****se las meten estiradas****y las sacan arrugaditas**.

Qué es?- preguntó

-Draco! -le dijo Hermi, mientras golpeaba suavemente su hombro y lo miraba con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

-Qué? Acaso la bruja sabelotodo más inteligente de Hogwarts no puede con una simple adivinanza de niños? -rió Draco

-No, no es eso. Cómo vas a preguntar algo así!? -indignada la castaña- Además, no era una sabelotodo

Draco se sentó en la reposera para quedar a la misma altura que Hermi pues se había acomodado en la punta de otra, la miró fijamente, olvidándose completamente de los niños y comenzaron a discutir

-Malpensada… -dijo él

-Presumido… -ella

-Orgullosa…

-Elitista…

-Terca…

-Malcriado…

-Gruñona…

-Vanidoso…

Y sus bocas se acercaban peligrosamente...

-Testaruda…

-Fanfarrón…

-Antipática…

-Engreído…

-Rata de Biblioteca…

-Huroncito…

Y finalmente se besaron, muy apasionadamente, hasta que una tos muy fuerte proveniente de la pileta los interrumpió. Draco volteó levantando una ceja, para ver tres caras asombradas:- Hace cuánto que están ahí? -preguntó

-Viajamos con ustedes -le respondió con sorna Rose- Qué acaso así peleaban en el colegio??

Tanto Draco como Hermione estaban rojos de la vergüenza, habían perdido la noción de la realidad sólo por un simple beso, ella miró hacia el cielo y él se acomodó en la reposera, finalmente para romper el silencio, atinó a decir– Y?, adivinaron??

-Hermione nuevamente lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh claro! -respondió Scorpius- Las medias -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Entonces, habrá doble porción de helado para todos excepto Hermione -concluyó Draco, por maliciosa… jejejeje…se rió

-Pero no respondieron la pregunta que hizo Rose -recordó Hugo- Qué acaso todas sus peleas del colegio terminaban así?

-No, por el contrario -dijo Hermione- Draco vivía hostigándonos

-Hostigándolos? Yo?? Si ustedes, el trío dorado, se pavoneaban orgullosos por todo el colegio, los consentidos de Dumbledore -le respondió exaltado

-Qué?? Ay! por favor, Draco, no pretendas, si tú y tus amigotes se creían los dueños de la cosa -dijo Hermione

Hermione se sentaba en la reposera a fin de discutir nuevamente, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Draco, cuando junto a un gnomo de jardín se aparecieron Anna, Arístides, Athenea, Erin y Ewan.

Los mellizos cargaban tan solo una mochila y un bolso de mano cada uno, mientras que la familia de Anna, traían varios bolsos, mas que nada con ropa de la bebé.

-Esto fue idea tuya -recriminó Hermione a Draco- Yo tenía razón.

-Te juro que no sé nada de esto -le respondió el rubio- Rose, tú les dijiste que vinieran?.

-Yo? Si a la única que conozco es a Anna –se excusó la joven.

-Scorpius -preguntó Hermione- Tú los invitaste?

-No, te juro que no -le respondió el muchacho con notoria serenidad en el rostro mientras ayudaba a Rose a salir del agua.

Rose no podía dejar de mirar a Ewan, era realmente muy buen mozo, caminaba con elegancia, una elegancia orgullosa que casi rozaba lo altanero. Ewan, como todo buen galán inmediatamente notó la presencia de Rose, y de Hermione también, ya que ésta última lucía muy bien en bikini. Todos se aproximaron al borde de la pileta para saludarse.

-Pero mira que linda sorpresa, si son Draco y su familia!! -exclamó Ari, haciendo que su pequeña hija de dos añitos los saludara con un gesto de su manito.

Draco y Anna se dieron un fuerte abrazo, el mismo que recibió Hermione de parte de la morocha y su esposo. Tanto Erin como Ewan recibieron del rubio un abrazo fraternal como pocos.

-Tenía tiempo sin verlos -sonreía Draco- Vengan que les presento a mi familia -dijo jocosamente.

-Ella es….. -no alcanzó a terminar

-Ya sé….Hermione -terminó Ewan y abrazó y besó a Hermi sonoramente- No sabes todo lo bien que habla de ti el dragoncito o … como era que te decían en Hogwarts?

-Huroncito -Le recordó Herms, mientras reía, ante la salida de Ewan

-Scorpius, venga ese abrazo. Mira que grande que estas!! -Siguió saludando animadamente el joven

-Hola, yo soy Erin, la melliza de este gracioso -dijo la muchacha y saludó a Hermi.

-Hola, soy Hermione -respondió la castaña- Son familiares de Anna?? -preguntó intrigada.

La rubia miró a Anna sin responder, ésta le hizo un gesto negativo con los ojos. Hermione no entendía la situación, aunque hace mucho que sospechaba que tanto Draco como Anna, y hasta se atrevía de incluir a Harry le ocultaban algo.

-No, somos amigos de la infancia de Anna -le contestó- Aunque nosotros nacimos en Escocia, nos hemos criado en Seattle, Estados Unidos.

A todo esto Draco miraba con recelo como Ewan saludaba cariñosamente a Rose. Conocía muy bien al joven y la magia seductora que desprendía, al igual que él a esa edad; antes que los demás notaran sus celos se acercó a los jóvenes y, para sorpresa de todos, empujó a Ewan dentro de la pileta. Todos estallaron en risas, todos excepto Draco que miraba con rabia al joven.

-No! Ni te acerques a ella. La próxima te irá peor- dijo Draco indignado, abrasando a Rose y demostrando una faceta desconocida en él.

Todos reían aún mas al ver lo celos paternales de Draco y lo anticuado de las circunstancias.

-Ven Rose, ayúdame con las cosas de la bebé -dijo Anna para alejarse de la situación y de paso poder hablar a solas con la muchacha. Mientras, los demás se quedaron al borde de la pileta riendo, charlando y divirtiéndose.

Ya dentro de la casa, se dirigieron a las habitaciones superiores desde donde podían ver lo que sucedía en la pileta; Anna pudo hablar con tranquilidad aunque manteniendo el código con el que solían hablarse, por si acaso alguien los estuviera escuchando.

-Crees que sospechen algo? -preguntó la morocha

-No, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera Draco -le contestó la joven

-Scorpius sabe? -siguió Anna

-Si, es el único al que le confié todo -respondió la castañita

-Todo, todo?

Un gesto afirmativo fue la respuesta que le dio la joven.

-Si tú confías en él está bien por mí. Ya eres mayor y si puedes con esto, sabes lo que haces -le demostró su apoyo Anna- Realmente siento pena de que te hayas enterado así ...

-Creo que fue lo más conveniente, me dio tiempo de digerirlo y poder planear todo. Por cierto, me encantó el libro que me prestaste, es fantástico -le dijo cambiando el tema.

-Sabia que te gustaría, es magia oscura de alto nivel y tú estas lista para dominarla a la perfección -le sonrió con orgullo la morocha.

-Crees que se enojen mucho si hago la iniciación en la próxima luna llena? -le preguntó Rose.

-Lo mantenemos en secreto y ya. Un secretito más... no es malo -le respondió abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La joven respondió el abrazo: -Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña -le respondió la mujer

El resto del día transcurrió al borde de la pileta, entre juegos y diversión veraniega, parecían una típica familia muggle. No faltaron los empujones al agua, de los que ni siquiera Hermione se salvó. Sólo cuando el cielo comenzó a enrojecerse, indicando el final del día, se dispusieron a entrar. Mientras Draco, Hermione y Anna, preparaban sándwiches de distintos sabores para todos, Ewan y Erin conjuraban en la sala una guitarra, un bajo y una batería. El primero en acomodarse fue Arístides en la batería, Erin tomó el bajo y su hermano la guitarra, empezaron a afinar los instrumentos. Dejaron todo listo y comieron. Los ruegos de los más jóvenes por escuchar a la banda no se hicieron esperar, sólo conocían algunos temas muggles pero los suficientes para pasar un rato alegre. Como Draco no quería tocar la armónica, la banda se arriesgó con All for you, de The Blues Traveles, dedicándoselo a Draco y Hermione.

_"Finally i figured out,  
but it took a long long time.  
now theres a turn about  
maybe cause im tryin  
theres been times. (im so confused)  
down my road (but it leads to you)  
i just cant turn and walk away._

_its hard to say what it is i see in you  
wonder if ill always be with you  
words cant say it,  
i cant do, enough to prove  
its all for you.  
_

_and i thought id seen it all  
cause its been a long long time.  
oh but ill trip and fall  
wonder if im a live  
theres been times (im so confused)  
down my road (but it leads to you)  
just cant turn and walk away._

_its hard to say what it is i see in you,  
wonder if ill always be with you.  
words cant say it,  
i cant do, enough to prove,  
its all for you._

_Rain comes pouring down...  
falling from blue skies.  
Words without a sound_

_comming from your eyes._

_Finally I figured out,  
but it took a long long time  
oh now there's a turn about  
maybe cause im tryin.  
theres been times (im so confused)  
down my road (and it leads to you)  
just cant turn and walk away..._

_its hard to see what is i see in you  
wonder if ill always be with you  
words cant say it  
i cant do enough to prove  
its all for you_

_well its hard to say what it is I see in you  
wonder if ill always be with you.  
Words cant say it,  
i cant do, enough to prove  
its all for you._

Draco y Hermione no dudaron en bailar al ritmo, sin dejar de mirarse libidinosamente. Scorpius entusiasmado y sacó a tirones a Rose a bailar, mientras que Anna reía bailando con Hugo y Athenea.

La banda tocó unos cuantos temas mas, todos de género romántico para que las parejas pudieran disfrutar el momento. Casi todos los temas eran muggles, ya que los mellizos eran de ese origen.

Pronto el cansancio los venció a todos. Como la casa era inmensa, cual la mansión Malfoy, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Rose espero a no escuchar ningún ruido y fue a tiendas hasta la habitación de scorpius.

_Knock, Knock_

-Eres tú? -Un susurro preguntó desde el interior

-No, el hada madrina. Quién mas podría ser sino yo? -respondió otro susurro- Abre ya!

Rose entró apresurada al dormitorio del joven. Vestía un pijama rosa clarito de dos piezas remera y short, mientras que Scorpius solo tenía un bóxer azul noche.

-Qué me tenías que decir? -apresuró la joven hablando muy despacio.

-Qué… … qué no me gusta las maneras en que miras a Ewan, eso -dijo él.

-Mmm… como que alguien está celoso, no?? -dijo con una risita

-No, no, no es eso, estas confundida -le respondió el joven evitando el contacto visual

-Scorpius, no pareces que lleves el apellido Malfoy! Será posible que yo siempre tenga que tomar la iniciativa? -le reprochó Rose- Ven, acércate -ordenó.

El joven, que sabía a la perfección lo mandona que podía resultar Rose, se acercó con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Los jóvenes se tomaron por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse. Pronto las manos de él recorrían la espalda de ella, mientras que ella presionaba el trasero de él. Rose, que era mas aventurera, comenzó a presionar su cadera a la cadera del joven acompañándose de un suave vaivén.

-No... -susurró sin fuerzas el joven

-Te dejo de torturar si lo pides -respondió Rose lamiendo la punta del oído de él.

Él no pudo más que gemir. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, la forma que Rose solía torturarlo, lo extasiaba. No pudo mas que complacer a la joven, pues si la tortura seguía...

-Te quiero -le susurro al oído.

Ella volvió a besarlo, complacida por haber triunfado una vez mas, bajando el ritmo del vaivén, se fue separando.

-Entonces, hasta mañana... -le dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y se dispuso a irse.

Scorpius seguía con los ojos cerrados embriagado por el aroma que desprendía la joven, una suave mezcla de lirios y mentas. De repente, reaccionó, no iba a dejarlo así como todas las veces, él era un Malfoy, tenía que hacer valer aquello de una buena vez.

Tomándola por la mano la arrinconó contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya, mira como me dejaste -le dijo tomando la mano de ella y poniéndola sobre la urgencia que se ocultaba bajo sus pantaloncillos.

-Me encanta que te hagas el malo -dijo ella, recomenzando el vaivén y metiendo su mano dentro del bóxer de él.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Las ropas les molestaban, pero esas eran las reglas, se esperarían hasta estar listos los dos y solo después de que Rose hiciera la iniciación. Por que ambos sabían que Scorpius tenía expresamente prohibido por su padre iniciarse. Aunque jugar con la ropa puesta estaba permitido y era lo que mas disfrutaban. No dejaban de besarse, Rose sabía muy bien como complacer al muchacho, por lo que pronto él llego al final del camino a manos de ella. Scorpius gemía de placer en los oídos de la joven, que retiró su mano de dentro del bóxer de él, aún humedecida por la esencia del muchacho.

-Eres hermosa, me vuelves loco -susurró el joven. Ahora era el turno de acompañarla a ella al final de camino, por lo que fue él quién comenzó a moverse con un ritmo constante, presionando con fuerza su cadera a las de la joven, que no tardó demasiado en llegar la final del camino. Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sus sudores se mezclaban al igual que sus alientos

-Pronto -susurró ella, mientras depositaba el último beso antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Aunque era tarde Draco y Hermione, seguían charlando abrazados en la cama que compartían.

-Me encantó la forma en que celaste a Rose hoy en la tarde -dijo ella jugando con su mano en el pecho del rubio- ...aunque tu actitud fue un poco arcaica.

-Que no lo fue, confío en Rose, pero conozco a Ewan como la palma de mi mano -dijo el rubio que a su vez jugaba con el pelo de Hermi- Has notado como bailaban Rose y Scorps?

-No me digas que la celaras con Scorpius también? -le dijo la castaña

-Claro que no, sé que se quieren mucho pero tengo miedo de que sea algo más y alguno salga lastimado -dijo en tono aprehensivo

-Me encanta que seas tan paternal -le dijo Hermione besando a Draco.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno como tantas veces, solo Neruda es digno de describir lo que aconteció: "…Deja que mis dedos corran por los caminos de tu cuerpo. La pasión —sangre, fuego, besos— me incendia a llamaradas trémulas. …Es la tempestad de mis sentidos doblegando la selva sensible de mis nervios. Es la carne que grita con sus ardientes lenguas! Es el incendio! …es precipitación de furias, acercamiento de lo imposible, pero estás tú, estás para dármelo todo, y a darme lo que tienes a la tierra viniste— como yo para contenerte, y desearte, y recibirte!"

(EXTRACTO DE "DEJAME SUELTAS LAS MANOS" – PABLO NERUDA)

El domingo fue más que tranquilo, Draco pensó que sería lindo almorzar con una tallarinada, algo que recordaba de su estancia en Italia, cuando llegaba el domingo "la familia unita", como decía el posadero, se reunían a comer y disfrutar de la sobremesa. Todos charlaban animadamente de viejas anécdotas de otros tiempos, de películas, de quidditch, de batallas y hasta de los años en Hogwarts.

Los primeros en marcharse fueron Anna y su familia, incluidos los mellizos Renshaw. Les siguieron Draco, Hermione y sus hijos. Ante la insistencia de éstos últimos de repetir la experiencia Anna les respondió que pronto se volverían a ver, guiñándole un ojo a Rose, con quien compartía un pequeño secreto.


	11. How Soon Is Now

**CAPITULO 11** **How soon is Now!**

El traslador los devolvió a la casa de los Malfoy, faltaban solo minutos para que anocheciera por completo. Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación ya que el fin de semana había resultado agotador. El despertador de Draco sonó puntualmente como todos los días de semana a las 7:55 a.m.

Como las noches que le precedieron a esta Draco y Hermione dormían abrazados, la primera en despertar fue la castaña, entorno los ojos para sentir el aroma a mentas y hierbabuena que desprendía el rubio, con la mano que estaba sobre el pecho de él recorrió una de las cicatrices que lo cubrían. Hacia ya un par de años de aquel accidente de auto en el que Draco resulto mal herido y Narcisa perdió la vida, a veces le molestaba el hecho de que los primeros que se enterase de lo ocurrido hubieran sido Harry y Anna. Los pensamientos de la castaña se vieron interrumpidos por un reniego del rubio.

Me voy a bañar- dijo él- me haces un café?. Hoy tengo que ir a la corte a litigar y estoy muy cansado

Vale, ve báñate que yo bajo y te hago un desayuno de campeones- dijo riendo por el reniego de niño consentido de Draco

Draco fue al baño en suite que tenia en el dormitorio, se dio un ducha reparadora, mientras que tratando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a los muchachos Hermione preparaba el desayuno. Al ver que Draco tardaba demasiado subió, solo para encontrar a este renegando con el lastron de la túnica de litigio (N/A los abogados ingleses se visten como en la foto)

imgpitycorr.spaces./photos/cns!40A03106065F9DFC!699/img

Esta porquería que no se….ufa!- reclamo frente al espejo al ver a Herms en el umbral de la puerta.

Haber…haber…déjame a mi- le dijo con una risita en la cara Hermione.

Sabes que te ves adorable cuando reniegas- le dijo

Y tú te has dado cuenta que podrías envejecer así, con fines de semana como el que pasamos, si tan solo tuvieras el valor de hacer lo que debes hacer- dijo Draco tomando por los hombros a su amante.

Sabes que eso no es posible, por más que muera cada ve que me alejo de ti, por más que te necesite como al aire, no puedo hacerle eso a Ron- contesto

Esta bien, pero ahora no me rompes el corazón solo a mí cuando te alejas, se lo rompes a tus hijos y a Scorpius, ya no los tienes más como excusa, ahora eres tú la que no tiene excusas para continuar con esto- le dijo el rubio y la beso desesperadamente, como en un ruego.

Desayunaron casi sin hablar, Draco leía los apuntes sobre su caso y Hermione miraba el diario, pero sin leerlo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del rubio, ahora ya sus hijos no eran una excusa para continuar en un matrimonio sin amor, que era lo que la retenía a Ron?. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, por tanto tiempo habían sido buenos amigos, que le daba pena herirlo de la manera que tendría que hacerlo.

Draco se fue cerca de las 8:30, se llevo su auto, anticipándole que regresaría cerca de las 15, que no le esperaran para almorzar, y que dejara a los niños instrucciones para que terminaran las tareas escolares que estaban pendientes.

Hermione se baño y se cambio de ropa se puso un Jean de salir y un suéter rosa claro, se arreglo el cabello y fue a levantar a los muchachos.

Hugo, despierta, hijo- dijo acariciando al muchachito

Hola, ma- respondió con una sonrisa

Es hora de levantarse- continuo- aprovecha el baño mientras que levanto a los demás.

Si, ahora mismo- dijo y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Era el turno de despertar a Scorpius. El joven dormía muy tranquilamente. No pudo evitar pensar en todos los sacrificios que hizo Draco para criarlo, luego de que se divorcio de su esposa, Astoria, ellos vivieron casi como gitanos un tiempo en España, otro en Italia, Francia, y finalmente habían vuelto a Inglaterra; solo para que un trágico accidente automovilístico se cobrara la vida de Narcisa.

Scorpius, despierta- le dijo sin poder evitar acariciar su rostro.

Hola, Hermione- le respondió el joven- puedo preguntarte algo?

Lo que querías- dijo con rostro maternal.

El muchacho suspiro: tu sabes que yo no tengo mamá, bueno casi- Hermione le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza- bueno Astoria, es mi madre pero solo se acuerda de enviarme un regalo en navidad y otro en mi cumpleaños, por lo que no tengo una mamá, mamá de verdad.

Si, lo se y creo que se a donde apuntas- le dijo la castaña

Déjame terminar- siguió el muchachito- ahora que vamos a pesar un mes todos juntos, púes me gustaría que me trates como a Rose y a Hugo, que si me tienes que retar, me retes, pero lo que mas deseo, lo hago con todo el corazón es que me trates como a un hijo, seria como un sueño para mí, realmente quiero que llegue el día en que te pueda decir mamá, claro si tú me lo permites.

Por supuesto- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano- cuando estés listo yo voy a estar allí para ti, puedes contar conmigo, ven- y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y maternal- hijo- le dijo y beso su cabeza

Scorpius se abrazaba fuerte a Hermione, mientras que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Por su parte ella sentía aquel abrazo como el de un niño pequeño desesperado, rogando por cariño; quién era ella para negarle cariño a un joven como él, Hermione sabia el origen de Scorpius, pero no sabia que su madre fuera tan fría, ni que él necesitara tanto de una madre. Entonces comprendió la bondad y el amor con el que habían actuado sus propios hijos, lejos quedaron las ganas de reprocharles sus accionar, el gesto de los jóvenes era un gesto puro, sin egoísmos, por alguien, en este caso Scopius, que necesitaba mas que ellos.

Hermione, termino de levantar a Rose, que seguía rezongando. Cerca de las 9 se fue hacia el ministerio, avisándoles a los jóvenes que pronto llegaría Teddy para cuidarlos un rato y supervisar que realizan las tares escolares que les restaban. No era por nada en particular, pero Hermi no quería que los niños se quedaran durante toda la mañana. Mientras terminaban de desayunar Scorpius y le hizo señas a Rose pues tenia que hablar a solas con ella, sin la presencia de Hugo.

Rose capto la indirecta.

Scorps, donde esta el libro de pociones que Draco usaba en Hogwarts?- pregunto, haciendo notar que fueran a la biblioteca.

Ven y te ayudo a ubicarlo, creo que esta en la biblioteca- le respondió y ambos salieron de la cocina.

Ya en la biblioteca Rose le pregunto que era lo que tanto le urgía.

Sabes que todo esto esta mal, muy mal, verdad? –pregunto el muchacho

Si te refieres a "eso", pues si alguien lo tiene que hacer, ya que mas da que sea yo, la que lo haga- le contesto fríamente la castaña

Entonces estas segura- dijo el joven- no hay nada que diga o haga que te haga cambiar de parecer??

Muy segura, aunque me rompa el corazón, es lo mejor- le respondió con el rostro acongojado.

Aquí tienes todos mis ahorros- le dijo el rubio dándole una bolsa de galeons- son los ahorros de toda mi vida y aunque no este de acuerdo "el fin justifica los medios"

Gracias Scorpius, aprecio mucho este gesto, entonces me marcho al ministerio, seguro Anna me esta esperando y quiero volver antes de que llegue Teddy- dijo Rose.

Luego de abrazar al muchacho se fue por la red flu directo al ministerio.

* * *

Stanley volaba a toda velocidad, traía el encargo que su maestro le encomendó, pronto él estaría libre y le recompensaría, -ja ja ja- rió sarcásticamente, cuanto le recompensaría. El mar crepitaba turbio, como su supiera lo que se avecinaba, las olas rompían bravamente sobre el acantilado de Azkaban, clamando la atención de aquellos que debían ver. Stan se acerco a la abertura de la pared.

Maestro, esta ahí?- pregunto – traje lo que me pidió.

Estaba donde te indique- le dijo la fría voz desde el otro lado

Si, maestro no fue difícil encontrarla- dijo pasándole una varita y un frasco con una poción viscosa

A más tarde el miércoles, ten todo preparado inútil- dijo la voz

Si maestro tendré todo listo, como usted ordene- dijo y se alejo lo más rápido posible ya que pronto pasaría por allí la ronda de Dementores

* * *

Hermione llego rápidamente hacia su despacho, tendría una mañana agitada, aun le quedaba revisar los detalles de un tratado de cooperación con el ministerio de comercio muggle, lo que favorecería notoriamente al los exportadores mágicos, dentro de ellos a su amigo Viktor Krum.

Pero aun algo rondaba su cabeza….

Flash Back

_- La noche anterior -_

Hermione alejo su vista del libro que leía, mientras Draco seguía con los apuntes del caso, ambos estaban recostados en la cama, las luces tenues las velas que flotaban por sobre el respaldo le daban un toque entre romántico y señorial al dormitorio.

Que te pasa, te noto preocupada amor- dijo Draco mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de Hermione

Es Rose – dijo la castaña- me preocupa, el conjuro que invoco para inutilizar nuestras varias dentro de la casa el otro día requiere magia muy poderosa

Y acaso no es hija de la mejor bruja de su generación – acoto él, dejando los apuntes del caso en el piso, para prestarle toda su atención a su amada

Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Draco, creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella, en unos meses cumplirá sus 17 – dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Draco.

Entonces aun tenemos ese par de meses para ver como lo resolvemos, - dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello del rostro - y lo del conjuro, déjamelo a mi, que creo que se quien le pudo haber ayudado, quédate tranquila.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione tomo el intercomunicador, oprimió el 8 – Ted puedes venir a mis despacho un momento- dijo, del otro lado una voz juvenil le respondió que en instantes estaría allí. Teddy Lupin era un buen muchacho a pesar de tener 25 años seguía siendo el niño mimado de toda la pandilla, en especial de su padrino Harry; y el respondía con cariño el afecto que todos los que conocieron a sus padres le brindaban. Hermione le pidió si podía ir a casa de los Malfoy hasta mediodía, ya que sus hijos estarían allí solos estudiando y eso la preocupaba.

Tomo la dirección que Hermione le dio y se marcho hacia su destino.

* * *

La mañana de Draco sería un poco peor que la de Hermione, finalmente tendría que de litigar, estaba seguro que ganaría el caso. El Sr. Akai había sido estafado por el Sr. Ferguson, que a sabiendas de que este no dominaba bien el idioma le había echa firmar unos pagares. Por suerte Draco consiguió un empleo estable para el Sr. Akai. Pero la misma idea que rondaba la cabeza de Hermione estaba en la suya, pronto Rose cumpliría 17 y con eso seria considerada una adulta, por lo que tenia que hacer una iniciación, eso lo asustaba la veía como una niña inocente. Medito durante unos instantes seguramente los muchachos estarían solos en la casa, y eso no el agradaba; tomó el teléfono y llamo a la casa de Anna, seguramente los Renshaw estarían allí. Le pidió a Erin que cuidara a los jóvenes hasta que Hermione llegase al mediodía.

Tan pronto como pudo Erin se dirigió a la casa de los Malfoy

* * *

Para que nadie la reconociera como la hija de Hermione y ahijada de Harry Potter, Rose se había vestido con una túnica de lino negra que le tapaba el rostro lo suficiente para que nadie la reconozca y tambien había llevado el bastón negro de madera lustrada con mango de plata muy finamente labrada, que siempre estaba al lado de la chimenea de Draco, como para aparentar mayor edad.

Se acerco a la recepcionista del piso donde trabajaba Anna y se anuncio como la sobrina de esta, pronto paso al despacho a la Sub-Directora del Departamento de Aurores.

Demonios! Niña, pareces Lucius vestida de esa manera!- le espeto Anna, mientras tosía, pues se atraganto con el café al verla entrar.

Es que no quería que nadie me reconociera- le respondió

Con ese look tan Malfoy unos cuantos se deben de haber asustado; haber, préstame el bastón que traes, -dijo tomando el bastón que le acercaba la niña- no puedo creerlo, no creía que Draco aun lo conservase.

Que tiene de raro- pregunto intrigada la castaña.

Es que este bastón- dijo mientras giraba el mando y lo abría, descubriendo una daga en su interior- fue regalo de Lucius cuando Draco se inicio.

Que Draco se pudo iniciar??- mas intrigada aun la castaña

Pues si, después de todo es el primer varón de su generación- le respondió, para proseguir- bueno vayamos a lo nuestro, estas segura que lo quieres hacer

Ya te dije que si, alguien tiene que tomar el toro por las astas- le contesto algo ofuscada.

La morocha se puso una túnica muy parecida a la de la joven, tampoco quería ser reconocida, hubiera levantado sospechas que la mano derecha de Potter fuese vista en un lugar como al que iban, tomo un bastón parecido al que tenia Rose, por lo que esta la miro consternada.

Regalo de Severus- aclaro.

Se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron directamente en el Caldero Chorreante, antes de que los presentes notaran su presencia se dirigieron a la parte trasera, cruzaron por el callejón Diagon, y fueron directamente a la Calle Knockturn, mas precisamente a un bodegón abandonado del final de esta. Allí los esperaba otro encapuchado.

* * *

_Ding Dong_ – sonó el timbre de la casa Malfoy.

Debe ser Teddy- pensó Scorpius mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y aun Rose no llegaba.

Soy yo dulce, abre- dijo la alegre rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

Para la sorpresa de los jóvenes la que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta era Erin Renshaw. La joven entro en la casa ante la mirada estupefacta de Scorpius, dejo sus cosas en uno de los sofás del living.

Vengo a ayudarles con las tareas, me envió tu padre – le dijo al rubio antes de que este pudiera preguntar

Estamos estudiando en la biblioteca – acoto el joven

Hacia allí se dirigieron, Erin no tardo en preguntar donde estaba Rose, a lo que el rubio tuvo que mentir, sabia perfectamente la relación de Erin con su padre y si decía algo indebido una catástrofe podría suceder, -fue al ministerio a llevarle unas carpetas a su madre- cielos, que eso había sido rápido, él no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, estaría aprendiendo de Rose, se pregunto.

Mientras le rogaba a Merlín que la castañita volviera pronto, se dispuso a continuar con las tareas

_Ding Dong_

Yo abro – dijo Erin- ustedes sigan con esa pregunta que van bien.

Camino hacia la puerta al abrirla se encontró con un joven muy apuesto que traía un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en la mano. Ambos se quedaron mirándose como congelados.

Oh, perdón, creo que he equivocado la dirección- reaccionando Teddy

Quizás no te has equivocado, dime y te podré ayudar- fijo la Joven con los ojos fijos en el muchacho y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Mira, estoy buscando Delfos 114, la casa de la familia Malfoy, pero creo que erre la calle o algo- se disculpo Teddy

Pues te dije que no te habías equivocado porque aquí es, buscas a alguien en particular?- pregunto ella

Perdón, no me presente, soy Ted Lupin, trabajo en el Ministerio y Hermione me envió a que estuviera un rato con sus hijos hasta que ella llegara- dijo ahora sonriente extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

Erin, respondió el saludo, con mano firme: -entonces pasa, por lo visto Draco tiene las mismas ideas que Hermione, pues me ha enviado a mí tambien, que soy su…que soy amiga de la familia.

* * *

Salutaciones Especiales

A Jose de Mafalda Libros, por arreglarme la pc y ser un genio siempre, y a todos los demas miembros del Staff de la Libreria porque simplemente son los mas grande que ahi ...y si no los saludo me matan...jajaja

A Emiliano...por ser como sos...

y muy especialmente a

-Gin

-beautifly92

-sydenne

-oromalfoy

-friidaliizziiooz

-Cleoru Misumi

-Mariet Malfoy Snape

- marata1507

Por Dejar sus Reviews

si la foto no se ve pasen por mi pagina: pitycorr.spaces.

besos a todos

Pity Parker


	12. La Casa Del Bosque

**CAPITULO 12 La Casa Del Bosque**

Aquella casa en el medio de la nada escocesa, era el refugio perfecto. Le decían "El Bosque de los Lamentos" debido a la gran cantidad a abetos que amparaba, los cuales con la fresca brisa del otoño comenzaban a emular los lamentos de una mujer. Esa misma casa que supo una vez albergar su pasado, hoy albergaba el futuro, pero esta vez no solo su futuro, también el de su familia y el de su linaje.

Nadie conocía la existencia de la vivienda, la familia Saint-Patrick no tenía descendientes, al menos eso pensaban todos.

Hermione terminó de beber el té que quedaba en la taza. Estaba dolida, muy dolida con Draco, no le había mentido, pero el hecho de que le ocultara cosas le hería en sobremanera. Miraba la inmensidad del bosque a través de la ventana, a lo lejos se veían los pájaros que habitaban la laguna perteneciente a la finca.

La puerta se abrió, pero ella ni se inmutó en ver quien era.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo -dijo la morocha.

-Qué acaso Draco no tiene agallas suficientes y te manda a ti? -dijo Hermione secamente

-Nada de eso, si Draco te ha ocultado algo, ha sido por voluntad mía. No le reniegues a él, un secreto que es solo mío y que él ha tenido que cargar. Siéntate –dijo invocando dos nuevas tazas de té y sentándose frente a donde Hermi lo hacía.

-Pues, entonces, te escucho -dijo la castaña

-Lo primero es el principio: mi nombre es Christianna Saint-Patrick y ésta era la casa que heredó mi madre por parte de sus abuelos maternos. Fui criada por Severus Snape, un fiel amigo de mi madre. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts habité en las mazmorras, sin que nadie notase mi presencia: Con instrucciones de Dumbledore me hice al mando del castillo en la batalla final, pero ese no era mi objetivo principal.

Hermione la observaba con total atención, el apellido Saint-Patrick le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Anna prosiguió.

-Mi objetivo principal, y Dumbledore lo sabía, era y es matar al hombre que se robó las vidas de mi madre y abuelos: Lucius Malfoy. Al finalizar la batalla, con la ayuda de Draco pudimos encerrarlo en Azkaban. Aunque no tuve fuerzas para hacerle frente en el juicio, la información que dio Draco fue suficiente y fundamental para encerrarlo. Por que él ha jurado venganza y muerte.

-Pero Lucius, sigue en Azkaban, cierto? -Hermione, que empezaba a vislumbrar el problema preguntó temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

-Hoy Lucius ha escapado por segunda vez, y tengo la fuerte sospecha de que sabe de tu relación con Draco, más bien que lo ha interpretado erróneamente.

-Como?? -los ojos de Hermione rodaron de un lugar a otro- Los dos asaltos, no han sido casualidad, oh no! Las fotos que faltaron... -sorprendida se llevó la mano a la boca, de repente lo vislumbró todo

-Lucius castigará a Draco con lo que mas ama, siempre lo ha hecho, y hoy esas personas son tú y tus hijos -dijo apenada la mujer- Debes perdonar a Draco, él tampoco sabía de mis sospechas, y el que no te haya contado nada antes es porque no se lo tenía permitido -comentó Anna- Pero esto es solo el comienzo -...Anna rodeó la mesa de té que la separaba de Hermione se sentó junto a ella y le confió su mas grande secreto, uno que solo sabía Harry. Hermione finalmente comprendió muchas actitudes y silencios de Draco, no pudo más que abrazar a la morocha.

-Tengo que ver a Draco -dijo Hermione levantándose eléctricamente del sillón.

-Aquí estoy –dijo él, saliendo al cruce de Hermione, que no había notado su presencia. Se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

Agosto transcurría con tranquilidad, Draco, Hermione y los chicos eran cada vez más una familia, y los Renshaw eran una suerte de tíos consentidores. Teddy Lupin pasaba dos veces por semana, siempre con la excusa de traer el mandado, pero todos ya habían notado su incipiente romance con Erin.

Eran los más jóvenes quienes disfrutaban ampliamente de la estancia en el bosque, el gran prado que rodeaba la casa les permitía pasar las tardes jugando improvisados partidos de Quidditch; o si el día no prestaba, se entretenían aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra y el bajo. Rose cantaba realmente muy bien. La sorpresa la daba Hugo que se había animado con la harmónica y lo hacía de maravilla. Habían decidido formar una banda apenas llegasen a Hogwarts.

Hermione y Draco estaban más tranquilos a medida que los días trascurrían, la ultima semana de Agosto empezaba ese fin de semana, el viernes siguiente deberían abandonar la tranquilidad del bosque para ir a tomar el tren que llevaría a los niños a Hogwarts.

La excitación por este comienzo de clases era mayor ya que los Renshaw se incorporarían al plantel de maestros, una idea sugerida por Harry, para no dejar a los hijos de sus amigos sin protección.

Hoy Draco prepararía tortillas españolas, lucía adorable con su delantal negro con delgadas líneas blancas, su sombrero de cocinero dejaba escapar unos mechones dorados sobre su frente. El atuendo había sido regalo de Rosie por lo que Draco lo usaba en ocasiones especiales y ésta ameritaba el asunto; Teddy, Anna, Ari y su pequeña habían pasado el día con ellos. Anna especialmente había traído buenas noticias, una lechuza había llegado a casa de Hermione de parte de Ron. No decía mucho ya que a él la escritura "no le iba"; en la misma anunciaba su regreso para el 1 de septiembre. Iría directamente desde el aeropuerto a la estación de King's Cross, pues si el intertraslador no se retrasaba llegaría 10:45 (N/A: recuerden que el Expreso sale a las 11 am).

Mientras un cuchillo cortaba los champiñones, Draco batía enérgicamente al menos media docena de huevos.

-Draco, amor? -dijo Hermione con cara de "querer ser perdonada"

-Si, ratoncita, qué pasa? -dijo él mientras seguía batiendo

-Pues, viste tus medias? Las blancas con vivos negros y verdes?

-Si, son mis preferidas, las usé hoy en la tarde, cuando jugamos al Quidditch. Están en el baño, las dejé allí cuando me bañé hace un rato -dijo el rubio

-Bueno... han tenido un accidente -dijo Hermi rascándose la cabeza

El rubio dejó de batir y se dio la vuelta mirando a su amada:- qué clase de accidente? -Preguntó

-Draco, tú le pones páprika a la comida? -dijo desviando la mirada

-Hermione, dime que accidente tuvieron mis calcetines favoritos -insistió él

-Porque hace días que tengo una acidez de mil demonios, y creo que es que tú le pones muchos condimentos a la comida -seguía ella desviando la conversación.

-Hermione!

-Quesemefueunaporelinodoro -dijo apenada y mirando al piso

Draco comenzó a reír descaradamente:- Cómo se te fue una media por el inodoro? Por amor a Merlín, Hermione

-Oye que no es gracioso, fue un accidente -ahora la castaña también comenzaba a reír contagiada por la risa de Draco– Bueno, si, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, es muy gracioso

Ambos reían muy animadamente, Draco le propinó un tierno beso en la frente a Hermione.

-Vale, no te preocupes. A ti te pasan todas últimamente -él aún sonreía- Dime como pasó.

-Pues, no sé, estaba limpiando el tiradero que dejaste en el baño, cuando tiré la cadena, junte unas prendas del suelo, entre ellas las medias, me di vuelta para ponerlas en la cesta del lavado, y … sucedió que una de las medias salió volando, cayó justo cuando el inodoro se estaba vaciando y desapareció -Ahora era ella la que sonreía recordando lo gracioso de la situación-

Sé que era de tus favoritas, si quieres la invoco -preguntó la castaña

-Ni Dios lo permita! -volvió a reír Draco- Ni loco vuelvo a usar. Déjala, ya pasó a mejor vida. Y la fanática de la páprika es tú hija, no yo. Reclámale a ella -continuó el rubio- Si quieres te preparo un té con limón, eso te aliviará.

-Deja me lo preparo yo, ya mucho estas haciendo tú -dijo ella

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, en la oscuridad de la biblioteca la morocha esperaba a alguien, justamente a quien entró minutos luego, Ewan le acompañaba.

Los tres vestían túnicas con capuchas

-Bien, todo listo? -preguntó Anna

-Claro que sí, he hecho cosas más difíciles que estas, y tú lo sabes -le respondió.

-Si, pero hoy es diferente -le dijo Ewan- Hoy te convertirás en un adulto.

Draco miraba nervioso por la ventana, mientras encendía un cigarrillo; Hermione que estaba muy susceptible a los olores se despertó.

-Qué haces? -dijo ella

-Y que parece que hago, fumo -dijo Draco

-Que carácter! -reprochó ella

-Lo siento. Es que estoy muy nervioso, amor -la tranquilizó él

-¿Por? -dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama

-Es que es de noche -dijo él pitando nuevamente el cigarrillo

-Si no me lo decías, no me daba cuenta –dijo sarcásticamente desde la cama ella.

Draco la miró un poco mas relajado al ver que ella le respondía con un sonrisa.

-Es que hoy es luna llena -completó él

-Pues si te piensas convertir en un hombre lobo, yo puedo ser tu caperucita -dijo Herms con tono muy libidinoso

-Hermione! Qué no estoy para tus bromas! -espetó el rubio- Que no te das cuenta que es importante!

-Pues si no te explicas... -le reclamó ella- Sabes que la legeremancia no es lo mío.

-Lo siento, me traicionan los nervios y tu sentido del humor... -le comenzó a explicar el rubio- Hoy es la ultima luna llena de agosto, es la fecha en la que se inician los Malfoys como adultos, una especie de Bat Mitzvah mágico.

-Y te preocupa que Scorpius pretenda hacerlo? -dijo Herms, a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza - Pero tú se lo prohibiste, y no creo que te desafíe de esa manera.

Draco que miraba constantemente por la ventana vio dirigirse al bosque a tres encapuchados.

-Lo ves, ahí van -dijo señalando a través del cristal- Es la influencia de Anna, seguro que lo convenció, pero ya me van a escuchar -dijo tomando su túnica y saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione dejo la cama, tomó la camisola del piso, lugar que se había convertido en costumbre encontrar la ropa de dormir, en especial la de ella. Caminó hacia la ventana, mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta. Draco tenía por costumbre dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, el constante calor del verano no le dejó otra alternativa que acostumbrarse a dormir solo con una prenda interior. El calor era un buena excusa, la otra era que Draco realmente era muy cariñoso y no dejaba noche en la que no dedicaba algo le tiempo para hacerle mimos.

Carcajeó al ver a Draco saltar el césped, era tal su apremio que salió descalzo, ya iba por el segundo par de chanclas que perdía en menos de un mes. Se dispuso a calentar agua, era muy probable que en un rato alguien necesitara una taza de café o té.

Draco caminaba a toda prisa- Augh! -una piedrecilla se clavó en su pie:- Accio Pantuflas!- dijo y desde la habitación le llegaron el par de pantuflas que Hermione guardaba de repuesto debajo de la cama– Esto no puede ser cierto - exclamó al ver las pantuflas. Eran quizás el par de pantuflas mas ridículas que hubiesen en la tierra:- que mas da! -resopló y se las colocó.

Ahora caminaba con mas apremio, confundiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche vistiendo una túnica negra con el cielo y un par de pantuflas de conejito!

Pronto avistó a los tres encapuchados. Se detuvieron frente a un pilar de piedra.

Anna descubrió su rostro- Lo sabia! –dijo Draco, apretando la mano.

La morocha respiró hondo, de entre la túnica sacó una daga azulada. Era preciosa, el mango estaba labrado en oro y plata y la hoja de doble filo zigzagueaba coma una llama en el aire.

Los otros dos encapuchados estaban enfrente de Anna, dejando el pilar en el medio, Draco suponía que uno de ellos debía ser Ewan.

Anna aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Cuando yo era niño, hablaba como niño, pensaba como niño, juzgaba como niño; más cuando ya fui hombre, dejé lo que era de niño.

(N/A: Corintios 1 13:11). Luego prosiguió

-Quién tiene el honor de entregar a la adultes a est...

-Creo que ese honor es mío... y solo mío -dijo el rubio saliendo de la oscuridad y revelando su rostro. Anna y Ewan, que dejó caer su capucha del susto, lo miraban seriamente

-Y a mí nada me haría mas feliz que fueras tú quien me entregase, papá

* * *

Hola Niñas; perdon por la tardanza!!, la facultad y el trabajo estan acabando conmigo.

Esta Capitulo es corto, pero trasendental...ahora las dejo con la duda...

Dios mediante el proximo Capitulo sera el siguiente domingo

besos a todas

_He Says: "you'll be a bitch because you can". And I Will  
_

Pity


	13. Sorpresa!

Aclaracion: contiene Lemmon, mas bien un cajon de lemmons!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: Sorpresa!!**

La cara de Draco se tornó mas pálida de lo habitual, su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, su corazón se desbocó de alegría, podía sentir la sangre correr con euforia por sus venas, sus lágrimas brillaban con el reflejo de la luna.

-Papá? -dijo Rose extendiendo su mano

El rubio trastabilló con una de las orejas de conejo y fue directo a abrazarla: -hija, mí hija -repetía sin dejar de llorar. La duda que lo había acosado durante años finalmente dejó libre su corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que se repetía a sí mismo que la amaría fuese o no su primogénita, pero no podía dejar de pensar que podría serlo.

FLASH BACK

_-UNA SEMANA ANTES DEL CASAMIENTO DE HERMIONE-_

-Huye conmigo. Tengo dinero suficiente para desparecer de la faz de la tierra -

-No, Draco, no está bien, nada de esto está bien -decía Hermione

-Nunca nos encontraran si no queremos, puedo llevarte a los lugares más hermosos, o podemos vivir como muggles, no me importaría si tú estas a mí lado -dijo él

-Harías eso por mí? -Dijo ella con un dejo de esperanza

-Atravesaría el infierno con pies descalzos si tú me lo pides -dijo él- Pero por favor, no me dejes.

-No, no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo. Ron me ama, lo mataría si le hago esto

-Y me matas a mí si no lo haces -dijo el rubio

Hermione se acercó al rubio, acarició su mejilla: - Nunca, nunca te dejaré. Tú fuiste el primero y siempre serás el único. No importa ni la distancia ni el tiempo, por que yo te pertenezco -le dijo la castaña.

Se fundieron en un beso, se amaron con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez, porque en sus mentes esa era la última vez. Nueve meses y tres días después nacía Rose

END FLASH BACK

Y ahora aquella joven, su hija, que importaba que llevase el apellido Weasley, era suya, siempre lo había sido. Estaba de pie junto a él extendiendo su mano para que la presentase al mundo como la primera de la siguiente línea sucesoria Malfoy.

-Papá?? Acaso estas enojado? -dijo la joven

-Jamás, jamás me podría enojar contigo, mi pequeña -le respondió- Pero me lo podrías haber mencionado antes, sabes q..

La morocha emitió una suerte de tos. De sus ojos también habían brotado un par de lágrimas.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo Draco- Mejor nos apuramos

-Bien, gracias -dijo Anna- ¿Quién tiene el honor de entregar a esta doncella al mundo adulto?

Draco suspiró profundo:- Yo, su padre, Draco Lucius Malfoy

-Y tú -prosiguió mirando a la muchacha- Rose Hermione, aceptas la responsabilidad de ser la primera de tu generación en la línea sucesoria Malfoy.

A lo que la jovencita respondió:- Por mi corazón, mi sangre y mi voz, acepto.

Con estas palabras Anna tomó la daga, se realizó un corte en su mano izquierda, al hacerlo un tatuaje apareció en ella. Lo mismo hizo en la mano de Draco, solo que utilizó el otro filo de la daga. Tomó la mano izquierda de Rose con la palma hacia arriba, por ambos filos corrían dos gotas de sangre que al llegar a la punta se fusionaron en una, cayendo en el centro de la mano de la joven. Rose sintió un dolor en su mano y la sangre dibujó el mismo tatuaje que Draco tenía en su mano.

-Está hecho -dijo la morocha- Desde ahora eres un adulto, un adulto Malfoy.

Ewan no contuvo la emoción y aplaudió.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija, mucho -le dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente.- Pero contigo estoy muy enojado –dirigiéndose a la morocha.

Caminaron en silencio, regresando muy despacio a la casa. Draco no podía dejar de sonreír y abrazar a Rose, Anna y Ewan también reían pero por las pantuflas que el rubio llevaba.

-Ya lo sé -dijo el orgulloso padre- Que te parece si mañana damos una fiesta?

-Siiiiii -dijo la castañita, saltando de alegría y abrazando a su padre

-Pues a mi no me parece -dijo Anna– Nadie puede saber que ustedes están refugiados aquí y tú pretendes dar una fiesta??

-La podemos hacer en la casa de Midsummer -acotó Ewan.

-Perfecto! -dijo Draco- Además invitaremos a Harry. Teddy ya está aquí, y tú puedes invitar a tus amigas Pity, Pixie y su marido. Todos son aurores.

-Nadie se atrevería a hacer nada, con todo ese batallón allí -dijo Ewan para terminar de convencer a la sub-directora del dpto de aurores.

-Está bien, está bien, pero al terminar se regresan de inmediato aquí -sentenció con severidad la mujer.

Hermione observaba por la ventana de la suite que ocupaba con Draco. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban: desde lo oscuro del bosque salían Anna, acompañada por Ewan, y detrás de ellos su rubio abrazado a... su hija!.

Entonces se llevó la mano a la boca, ni siquiera Hermione estaba segura que quien era el padre de su hija, pero por temor nunca se atrevió a averiguarlo, al nacer la bebé tenia los cabellos rojizos, pero sus ojos eran grises.

Entonces, Rose lo sabía, pero... desde cuando? Cómo? Estaba llena de dudas; el plan que habían urdido no solo era para ayudar a Scorpius.

-Cielos, Scorpius! -la castaña juraba que su hija sentía algo mas que cariño por el muchacho de Draco. Qué significaba aquel cariño? Era algo mas? No, ellos no podían, o si...?- demonios! –exclamó, la situación la sobrepasaba. Por un momento tuvo una sensación de mareo, se tomó del marco de la ventana, el estómago le daba vueltas como en una montaña rusa. Eran demasiadas cosas las que estaba viviendo. No pudo mas corrió y al baño, devolvió absolutamente toda la comida, maldijo a Draco, que según ella le ponía excesivos condimentos a la comida– No le pongo páprika! -lo recordó mientras el asco le volvía. Se cepilló los dientes, "un té la calmaría" pensó.

Aún faltaba un trecho para llegar a la casa, el bosque había quedado atrás, pero faltaba caminar el claro que rodeaba a la casa. Draco caminó un poco mas despacio, para que sus acompañantes no les escucharan.

-Desde cuando lo sabes? -preguntó a su hija- Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Desde primero -respondió la joven- El Sombrero Seleccionador

-Cómo?? –se sorprendió Draco

-Me llamó "la Heredera del príncipe de Slytherin". No me fue difícil averiguar a quien apodaban así, aunque lo mas difícil fue volver con el sombrero….

FLASH BACK

-Tú estas loco, James, no podemos hacerle eso a Neville -decía en un susurro Rose, pues la sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de gente.

-Mira, a mí no me interesan los asuntos que tengas en la sala del director, pero si necesitas la capa y el mapa, no voy a perder la oportunidad de gastarle una broma -le respondió James.

-Pero yo también tengo que ir -le espetó Scorpius- Y los tres no entramos bajo la capa!

-Claro que si. Además somos el nuevo trío dorado de Hogwarts! Vamos todos juntos o no vamos nada!- reclamó el azabache.

Esa misma noche el "nuevo trío dorado" entraba en el despacho del director Longbottom. Mientras James encolaba los útiles al escritorio, Rose se colocaba el sombrero.

-Otra vez tú -refunfuñó el sombrero- Si lo quieres saber sigo opinando igual: en Slytherin deberías estar.

-Porqué?

-Eres la perfecta combinación de inteligencia y arrogancia, tu madre una leona gryffindoriana y tu padre el príncipe slytherin. Oh si! tú lejos llegarás.

END FLASH BACK

-Son terribles ustedes tres -comentó Draco- Bueno, vete a dormir que yo debo hablar con tu madre.

Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación. Draco se detuvo un instante antes de entrar a la suya, como le diría a Hermione esto. Por Merlín, cuánto la amaba. De repente, la puerta se abrió delante de él, Hermy salía con una taza de té. Se miraron a los ojos. Draco estrechó entre sus brazos a la castaña, obligándola a retroceder.

-Te amo tanto, Herms -dijo besando su frente- Me haces un hombre diferente -besó su cien- Tú me completas -besando su mejilla, las manos del rubio se perdían en la cabellera de su amada

-Draco.. -suspiró ella– Te ví volver con Rose

El blondo detuvo sus mimos, tomando la mejilla de Hermione, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Sí –confirmo él- Ella lo dedujo por su cuenta. Es nuestra, toda nuestra, es hija de nuestro amor

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas– debe odiarme -dijo

-Ella, al igual que su padre, tiene debilidad por cierta gryffindoriana -sonrió Draco.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, la feliz pareja estaba en la cocina, haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer para demostrar su amor.

El rubio subió a su amada sobre la mesa, dejando la taza a un lado. Comenzó a besarla con pasión, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña, lo conocía a la perfección, pero ahora era especial, aquella noche era distinta. Él que la había hecho mujer, también la convirtió en madre. Esa noche era especial, la llevaría al cielo, donde él ya estaba solo por estar junto a ella. Sin dejar de besarla le sacó la camisola, que terminó, como era usual, en el piso, junto con la túnica y los pantalones de él. Ella le acariciaba los glúteos dándoles pequeños pellizcos, eso a él lo volvía loco. El cuello pecoso de la castaña era la perdición de Draco, sus pezones erectos, la delicada miel de su boca, sus manos clavándose en su espalda. Sin penetrarla la rozaba suavemente con su miembro, hasta hacerla gemir su nombre. Fue marcando un surco de besos por el abdomen de la castaña que le revolvía el cabello, con sobrada desesperación. Los magistrales dedos del rubio en la intimidad de la castaña la desesperaban, su lengua al compás de sus dedos dándole un besito mariposa en el ombligo, si la gloria existía Hermione estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Draco siguió bajando por el abdomen de la castaña, hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de ella, quien gritó ahogadamente el sentir la respiración del rubio en su interior, ella arqueaba la espalda y gemía de placer. Colocó sus piernas por detrás de la espalda del rubio para atraerlo aun mas cerca, como si eso fuera posible. Mientras él seguía, ella guiaba una de las manos libres de él a través de sus pechos, lamió su dedo índice como si fuera un chupetín, incitando al rubio. Hermione se apoyó contra la pared, extasiada, con la respiración alterada, los sentidos sobredimensionados, sentía cada fibra de su ser, dudo si alguna vez había estado viva como lo estaba en ese momento -Te amo Draco- finalmente había logrado decirlo. El rubio se sostuvo firmemente de la cadera de Hermi y se incorporó. Se miraron, las palabras sobraban, era el momento. La mano de la castaña buscó la taza, la golpeó contra la mesa, rompiéndola en varia partes, tomó una de ellas, la clavó sobre el pecho de Draco, produciéndole un corte, él cerró momentáneamente los ojos conteniendo el dolor, y ella no dudó. Lo miró, miró la herida, y lamió la sangre, besando la herida, mordiéndola, y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del blondo. Como lo excitaba que ella fuera diabólicamente pervertida, las piernas de la castaña lo empujaron a introducirse en ella; él se dejaba llevar era la castaña la que controlaba el vaivén a su placer con sus manos en los glúteos de él. Pronto alcanzaron el clímax. Sus respiraciones agitadas se confundieron, el rubio seguía besándola, quería que la noche fuese interminable.

-Quédate conmigo... –dijo y se clavó con fuerza en ella- ...toda la vida

-Toda la vida y un poco más -dijo ella mordiendo nuevamente la herida.

Ella se puso de pie, no quería que la noche terminara ahí, se mordió el labio inferior, rozándolo con la lengua, sabía que eso hacía que Draco perdiera la cordura, quien la aprisionó contra la pared, la besó con lujuria. Ella se puso de espaldas, juntó su mano izquierda con la de Draco y la guió por su abdomen hasta su intimidad. Draco no resistió por mucho tiempo, tomó a la castaña por la cintura y se hundió en ella, ambos ahogaron gemidos de placer, se fundieron nuevamente. Mas salvajemente que antes dando rienda suelta a los impulsos mas primitivos.

Las luces del alba los encontraron entrelazados sobres las sábanas. La primera en despertar como siempre, fue Hermione, que se detuvo a pensar, mientras que miraba la cara angelical de su amante respirar sobre sus pechos. Le dijo que lo amaba, y por primera vez, sintió que no le alcanzaba para expresar sus sentimientos; más que amarlo, lo necesitaba, allí estaba la diferencia, a Ron lo quería, pero a Draco lo necesitaba.

-Por que será que todas las cosas buenas de mi vida brotan de ti? -dijo él, que acababa de despertar, besando el vientre de la castaña

-Porque te necesito y te amo, Draco -respondió ella.

-Me encanta como suena eso en tus labios, dilo de nuevo -dijo el blondo apoyándose en su codo y mirando a los ojos de Herms.

-Te amo –dijo ella y acarició su rostro, despejándolo de un mechón rubio rebelde- El viernes hablaré con Ron, le pediré el divorcio.

Draco no respondió nada, solo sonrió y la besó con pasión e intensidad, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña- Te necesito -le susurró en el oído, y volvieron a repetir su aventura de placer.

* * *

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que habían tenido una noche intensa, en el ala norte otros dos cuerpos amanecían abrazados.

-Buenos días -dijo ella, volviéndose a modo de quedar frente al joven.

-Buenos días, princesa -respondió él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Estuviste genial anoche –y le devolvió el piquito

-Y puede ser mejor -dijo él acariciando el rostro de ella

Volvieron a besarse.

-Tenemos que levantarnos, alguien podría notar algo –acotó ella

-Y qué importa si lo hacen? -dijo él sonriendo

-Pero es que… -ella no terminó, se quedó viendo a su compañero de cama, sorprendida, muy sorprendida…- Tú cabello...

-Ah! Si, es que uso un shampoo con plumas de augurey pulverizadas, me lo deja súper sedoso.

-No es eso, está fucsia -exclamó Erin

-Jajaja -rió él- Pensé que lo habías notado, mi cabello y color de ojos cambian según mi estado de ánimo, es algo que heredé de mi madre, ella era metamorfaga -le contó Teddy

-Y que otra cosa puedes hacer? -preguntó intrigada la rubia

-Lo puedes averiguar esta noche –dijo él ahora otra vez castaño, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado fue bastante agitada, Anna, Erin, Aristides, Ewan, Teddy, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo y Draco corrían de un lado a otro siguiendo las ordenes de Hermione, ya que esta se negaba a pedirle prestada la elfina a Harry, aunque finalmente aceptó, ya que si seguía mandoneando a todo el mundo la matarían.

Los primeros en llegar a la fiesta fueron Harry, Ginny y sus tres hijos; le siguieron Pixie y Fingolfin, que no tenían hijos porque llevaban poco tiempo de casados, luego llego Pity – que era soltera - y por último para sorpresa de Anna, Rose y Hermione de la chimenea salieron Blaise, Pansy y sus dos hijos Blake y Alexis.

-Qué hace _esa_ aquí? –reclamó Hermione a Draco, mirando a Pansy

-No te sulfures, ratoncita, son mis mejores amigos –le respondió él dándole un pequeño beso- Me excita que te pongas celosa

-Draco! Tú solo piensas en eso –reclamó mas relajada la castaña- Voy a ver por que se tarda tanto Rose

* * *

-Anda, solo un besito, es que te ves hermosa -rogaba Scorpius

-Ya te dije que tenemos que ser muy disimulados, por lo menos hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts –dijo la castañita enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde oscuro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros- Aunque a decir verdad a mí también se me apetece un besito

El rubio tomó a Rose por la cintura y se fundieron en un beso.

_Knock, knock_

-Rosie, cariño, ya estas lista? Puedo pasar?? -preguntó Hermione al otro lado de la puerta.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron asustados:- Ya te abro mamá –le gritó la muchacha – Estas loca, yo donde me meto? -la cuestionó Scorps- Allí detrás de esa cortina, total el sillón de lectura te tapará los pies.

El joven se escondió mientras ella abría la puerta- Ya estoy lista, mamá -le dijo

-Tienes un minuto? Tengo algo importante que decir-le dijo Hermione

-Claro, claro, dime

-Recuerdas que tú me preguntaste si amaba realmente a Draco? -la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza- En este tiempo que hemos estado conviviendo todos juntos, pues me he dado cuenta que lo amo y mucho. Y he tomado una decisión, el viernes cuando venga tú pa… Ron le pediré el divorcio.

-Mama!... Wow... me dejas sin palabras… -la joven abrazó a su madre– gracias!

-Oye, que no lo hago solo por ti, también es por Hugo, nunca vi a tu hermano tan feliz, y por Scorpius, cada vez que me llama mamá, me emociono y lo quiero mucho; y por mí también, ya no puedo estar sin tu padre ni un minuto.

-Te admiro mamá, mucho –le dijo la castañita- Ahora adelántate que yo ya bajo al hall.

-Anda que ya llegaron todos -le dijo Herms, dándole un beso en la cabeza y marchándose.

Scopius salió de detrás de la cortina, con cara nerviosa.

-Lo escuché todo -dijo

-Tengo que hablar con Zabini ya mismo -le respondió ella

* * *

Blaise miró a su esposa, se hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia Draco:- Tenemos que hablar -le dijo

-Dime Bini, que te anda pasando? -le dijo Draco dándole un vaso de ponche

Miró a Draco- Tú sabes que eres como un hermano para mí y Pansy, y esto que te tengo que decir es importante. Alguien quiere hacerte un favor y sacarte a la comadreja de encima, nosotros con Pansy decidimos no aceptar la oferta por lealtad a ti, pero pensamos que lo deberías saber.

-Bini, te agradezco mucho tu lealtad pero no será necesario que le hagan nada. Hermione le pedirá el divorcio este mismo viernes.- le respondió el rubio

* * *

Una llamarada verde iluminó la chimenea de la casa, apenas si daban las 9 de la noche.

-SORPRESA!! -Gritó el pelirrojo pero nadie respondió

Miró alrededor suyo, una lámpara iluminaba la sala, pero no había ruidos. Un par de chinelas tiradas junto al sofá llamaron su atención, ellos no usaban chinelas, porque según Hermione malformaban el pie. La mantilla que solía estar en aquel sofá ahora estaba en el piso. Siguió revisando la casa. Asustado corrió al dormitorio de sus hijos, todo estaba desierto:- No. No! No los han secuestrado -pensaba desesperado. Corrió junto a la chimenea nuevamente y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo

-HARRYYYY…..GINNYYYYY…MIONEEEEEE… ALGUIEN…..DÓNDE ESTAN TODOS!! -gritaba desesperado.

Nadie le respondía, su fabulosa idea de mandar un carta para que no lo esperasen y llegar antes había sido un rotundo fracaso y ahora no encontraba a nadie en ningún lado. De la cocina apareció Dorothea, la elfina de su hermana.

-Dorothea, dónde están todos? Qué pasa que todos han desaparecido? -preguntó, mas bien le rogó a la elfina

-Están en la fiesta Sr. Ron –le respondió con naturalidad

-Qué fiesta? Como pueden estar de fiesta cuando mi familia está secuestrada!! -exclamó

-No le entiendo Sr. La fiesta la dan el Sr. Draco y la Sra. Hermione -le dijo la elfina y le mostró una tarjeta

_Amigos;_

_No queremos que termine el verano sin disfrutar de una velada juntos, los invitamos a compartir una pequeña fiesta en nuestra casa de Midsummer West, hoy a las 8:30, no falten!!. Los esperamos_

_Hermione, Draco y los chicos_

_Ps: vengan con sus hijos que los nuestros tienen muchas ansias por estar con ellos_

Ron miraba la invitación sin articular palabra, estaba pálido, no entendía nada. Acaso estaba en una dimensión desconocida, donde él no existía? Tenia que llegar a ese lugar en ese mismo instante, algo malo estaba pasando, cómo es posible que Harry y su hermana estuvieran metidos en algo así? En su cabeza resonaban las palabras que leía en el pergamino "nuestra casa", "nuestros hijos". La leyó una vez mas para cerciorarse que estuviera en lo cierto, que todo no era mas que un sueño. No sabía la ubicación de la casa y tampoco utilizaría la red flu, simplemente se apareció en las afueras del pequeño poblado, no era una comunidad demasiado grande. Caminó durante unos largos e interminables minutos, pronto se encontró deambulando por una callejuela, al final de la misma en una casa un poco adentrada de la calle, una fiesta se estaba celebrando. Ese debía ser el lugar. La oscuridad de la noche sería su amparo, se aproximó a una de las ventanas que daba a la calle; era una casa muy bonita, tenía que ser de Malfoy por el estilo victoriano que tenía y la tupida cantidad de árboles que adornaban el frente haciendo no solo dificultoso el ingreso sino también la vista al interior. Un ligustro de la entrada le proporcionó el lugar perfecto, aunque lo que vio en el interior de la casa distaba mucho de ello o no…..?

Allí estaban su hermana charlando animadamente con Hermione y otra joven- Traidores! -Todas con vasos de ponche en la mano. En otro sector Draco hablaba con Zabini. Desde las escalara bajaba su Rose de la mano del hijo de Malfoy, vio como Draco se acercaba a su hija, la abrazaba y cariñosamente le daba un beso en la frente.

Draco se dirigió donde Hermione, la abrazó por la espalda y se puso a charlar con las mujeres.

-Le contaba a Hermi lo bien que la pasamos en Grecia, fue mejor que la luna de miel -le comentó la pelirroja

-Deberían ir, tú y Draco -les dijo Erin

-Si claro, porque yo al dinero lo fabrico -le recriminó con gracia Draco- Sabes lo que me costó pagar la colegiatura de este año, la diferencia de cambio entre las libras y los galeones no me favoreció mucho.

-Ya no te quejes Draco, si eres de los mejores abogados de la región, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podrías trabajar en el ministerio y ganar mucho mejor -le dijo Hermione dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Harry charlaba con Zabini, sobre medicina, y de cómo estaban las cosas en San Mungo. En otro sector Anna, su esposo y Pansy, charlaban con Pixie y Fingolfin sobre la crianza de los hijos, mientras observaban como Pity y Ewan animadamente intercambiaban miradas y risitas tontas. Mas cerca de la barra los más jóvenes discutían sobre bromas estudiantiles, Teddy estaba con ellos.

-Si quieres podemos ir al próximo partido de los Kenmare -dijo Pity

-Me encantaría, pero seguro no te incomodo? -le dijo alegremente Ewan, que era seguidor de los Kenmare Kestrels

-No, que va! Además es contra los Chudley -acotó ella

-Victoria asegurada! –dijieron al unísono y rieron. Tenían mucho en común.

Ewan vio una sombra extraña moverse cerca de una de las ventanas del frente.

Se disculpó con Pity aduciendo un encargo sorpresa de Draco y salió a investigar.

Ron miraba desde afuera atónito: todos lo habían engañado, su mejor amigo, su hermana, su mujer– Maldita perra -pensó, hasta sus hijos... acaso serian sus hijos? No! El dolor partía su corazón, hasta que unos dedos tocaron su hombro, se dio la vuelta totalmente desorientado y un puño le partió el rostro.

Ewan arrastró el cuerpo desvanecido del pelirrojo hasta el patio, le lanzó un hechizo petrificador y le revisó las ropas encontrando una varita. Muy disimuladamente entró en la casa, le dio aviso a Blaise y a Draco que se encontraban cerca de la mesa con los aperitivos

-Blaise, Draco –les dijo algo alterado- He encontrado un merodeador fuera de la casa, lo tengo petrificado en el patio.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron con rapidez al patio. Al ver a la comadreja Draco término el conjuro.

-Tú! Maldito! Qué le has hecho a mi familia? -le espetó Ron lanzándose contra Draco. Este último lo tomó por los hombros y le dio una patada en el estómago, dejando sin aire al pelirrojo. El rubio, aprovechando el momento, le dio una piña que pegó de lleno en la mandíbula de Ron. Este respondió con otro golpe, pero esta vez apuntó a la boca de Draco.

Se trenzaron a golpes, pero Draco tenia las de ganar ya que siempre entrenaba y tenia mejor estado físico. (N/A…de tanto ponerla…el sexo es el mejor ejercicio!)

Estuvieron unos minutos así, mientras Blaise y Ewan observaban meditando tranquilamente si debían interrumpir la pelea, pero entonces, Draco y Ron se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos y limpiándose la sangre y el sudor.

-Qué familia, comadreja? Será la que abandonaste?- dijo Draco, dándole nuevamente una piña que provocó que Ron se tambaleara y cayera.

-Yo no abandoné nada. Tú los hechizaste! -contestó Ron que trató de incorporarse pero recibió una patada del blondo.

-Te olvidaste de ellos, son mi familia ahora –otra patada– Mas te vale que de alejes de ellos o te pesará -una patada mas

-Maldito, cobarde -dijo tomándolo de un pie y haciéndolo caer– Cucaracha rastrera, tú… -pero otra piña de Draco lo noqueó

Anna vio la actitud sospechosa de los tres hombres, y muy disimuladamente fue a espiarlos. Al ver a Draco en aquella actitud corrió a detenerlo.

-Estúpido, qué haces? -deteniendo a Draco- Lo vas a matar!

-Acaso eso no seria lo mejor? –le respondió el rubio

-Draco, escucha a Anna, ella tiene razón- le dijo Ewan

Draco no se calmaba, quería seguir golpeando a la comadreja. Desde la casa salió Rose, que también había notado los movimientos extraños. al ver esa escena, Rose corrió. Sabía perfectamente de que lado estaba.

-Papá, por favor, cálmate –le dijo ayudando a sostener uno de los brazos de este- Vamos adentro, no vale la pena –echándole una mirada cargada de desprecio a Ron.

-Rosie... hija... qué haces? -dijo confundido el pelirrojo desde el piso.

-No ensucies su nombre con tus labios, es mi hija, no la tuya- dijo Draco tratando de pegarle nuevamente.

Rose sacó su varita, se volvió hacia Ron y apuntó.

-Qué haces? Hija, no entiendo –dijo Ron

-Lo siento, Ronald, es por el bien mayor, STUPEFY! -dijo la castaña

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, nunca hubieran esperado una reacción así de la muchacha, para el que había sido su padre por tantos años. Draco se había quedado sin habla, aunque al parecer por los movimientos de su boca trataba de decir algo.

-Soy una Malfoy, qué esperaban? -se excusó la joven

-Claro que lo eres -la disculpó su padre y la abrazó.

-Blaise, llévate a Ron a San Mungo en este instante- le dijo Anna al moreno

Zabini asintió con la cabeza y se desapareció con el herido. Todos entraron en la cocina, Anna le sirvió un vaso de agua a Draco. Sorprendiendo a todos Hermione entró en la cocina, ya que se había percatado de las ausencias.

-Qué hacen todos aquí? -preguntó

-Tomando coraje -respondió el rubio

-Para una sorpresa -completó Rose, mirando a Ewan que entendió la indirecta

El rubio obligó a que Hermione y Anna dejaran la cocina, esta última seguía sin entender lo que Rose pretendía hacer.

-Papá, recuerdas la canción que hemos estado ensayando con Scorpius? -le dijo la muchacha

-Si, por….? Ah! Ya entendí, cielos que eres rápida para los planes de emergencia -dijo él

Salieron de la cocina, Ewan los esperaba afuera. Zabini que ya había retornado del hospital se apresuró a juntarse con su esposa.

-AMIGOS –gritó Draco para captar la atención de todos- SIENTO MUCHO QUE TENGAN QUE SER TESTIGOS DE ESTO.

Con estas palabras aparecieron una guitarra eléctrica, una acústica y un bajo. Rose y hizo una seña a Scorpius, quien se aproximó a ellos- Te acuerdas de "OH"? -le susurró, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Draco los miró:- hijos, están listos? -los jóvenes asintieron, Scorpius tomó el bajo y Rose la guitarra. Draco realmente tenia una voz muy suave y sabia escoger muy bien los temas que se amoldaban a su forma habitual de arrastrar las palabras

-Para Hermione -dijo y sonrió

_The world is blowing up  
The world is caving in  
The world has lost her way again  
But you are here with me  
But you are here with me  
Makes it ok_

_I hear you still talk to me  
As if you're sitting in that dusty chair  
Makes the hours easier to bear  
I know despite the years alone  
I'll always listen to you sing your sweet song  
And if it's all the same to you_

_I love you oh so well  
Like a kid loves candy and fresh snow  
I love you oh so well  
Enough to fill up heaven, overflow, and fill hell  
Love you oh so well_

_And it's cold and darkness falls  
It's as if you're in the next room so alive  
I could swear I hear you singing to me_

_I love you oh so well  
Like a kid loves candy and fresh snow  
I love you oh so well  
Enough to fill up heaven, overflow, and fill hell_

_The world is blowing up  
The world is caving in  
The world has lost her way again  
But you are here with me  
But you are here with me  
Makes it ok_

_Oh girl you're singing to me still  
I love you oh so well  
Like a kid loves candy and fresh snow  
I love you oh so well  
Enough to fill up heaven overflow and fill hell  
Love you oh so well_

La mayoría de las parejas que los escuchaban se abrazaron, al ver la ternura con la que cantaba el rubio, y otros aprovecharon la ocasión.

* * *

En el Hospital –

Dos médicos examinaban a Ron. Uno de ellos llenaba un formulario, por el color de la chaquetilla era médico estable, mientras que el otro, notoriamente mas joven era el residente, que una enfermera ayudaba con los suministros de pócimas y pomadas.

-Nombre del paciente? -dijo el médico que tenía la tablilla de diagnóstico

-Ronald Weasley -respondió el otro

-Síntomas? -preguntó el médico a su residente

-Fractura de tibia, y costilla derecha, leve traumatismo de rostro, dislocación de muñeca derecha, y leve perdida de la conciencia, politraumatismos varios -respondió el alumno.

-Bien –dijo el otro- Posible causa?

-El Doctor Zabini, que es el médico a cargo dijo que el paciente fue chocado a baja velocidad por un vehículo que los muggles llaman "Taxi"-respondió

-Yo no le pregunto lo que dijo el doctor Zabini, yo le pregunté que era lo que UD pensaba, o acaso no le enseñan a pensar por su cuenta? -le retó el médico

-Yo...yo concuerdo con el Dr. Zabini -dijo el residente

-Muy bien. Entonces que continúen con la prescripción del Dr. Zabini -acotó el médico- Enfermera ya me oyó

La mujer asintió y le dio otra dosis de sedante a Ron

* * *

La música funcional había vuelto a sonar, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que tocaban los mas chicos, hasta se insinuó que podrían formar un banda cosa que los entusiasmó mucho.

-Blaise -interrumpió Rose al moreno que comentaba algo con su esposa

-Los dejo solos -dijo Pansy, a sabiendas de lo que podrían tener que hablar

-Porque no me dices Tío Bini? Como Scorpius -le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces, tú lo sabes? -preguntó la chica

-Claro que si, por Merlín si tu padre es mi mejor amigo, desde antes de la escuela -dijo él

-Entonces... Tío Bini, era para decirte que… -empezó la joven

-Que todo lo que hablamos el otro día queda suspendido -completó Bini- Además ya dejé instrucciones en el hospital, tú ya sabes quién dormirá hasta el viernes por la mañana.

-Gracias, Tío Bini -dijo la chica.

-Capullo, tu deja todo en manos de Tío Bini que él sabe lo que tiene que hacer -dijo el moreno dándole un abrazo a la jovencita.

Pasada la media noche todos se fueron despidiendo. Los últimos en irse fueron Draco y Hermione. El domingo llegó antes de lo que todos esperaban por lo que en la mesa había muchas caras dormidas, como ya era una costumbre, Draco cocinó tallarines. A las 13 en punto todos estaban en la mesa: Anna, Aristides y Athenea; Erin y Teddy – que ya eran novios oficiales- ; Ewan, quien aprovechó lo mucho que cocinaba Draco para invitar a Pity; Harry, Ginny, James, Albus y Lily; que habían sido invitados por Hermione para pasar la tarde; Pixie y Fingolfin invitados por Anna, y por último, mas cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Hermione y Draco. Cuando las fuentes de tallarines aparecieron en la mesa todos vitorearon y aplaudieron. Comieron hasta mas no poder y pasaron una tarde espléndida, en especial los mas jóvenes, ya que los mayores coordinaron ideas para el traslado de todos a King´s Cross el viernes. Aún no habían podido atrapar a Lucius y el viernes tanto los chicos como Draco y Hermione estarían muy expuestos. Una vez que diseñaron un plan disfrutaron de la tarde veraniega.


	14. Confesiones

Chicas les aclaro una vez mas, Rose y Scorpius no son hermanos, porque el no es hijo de Draco!! lean entre lineas!!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Confesiones**

El lunes fue completamente tranquilo, casi insustancial, al igual que el martes; aunque era notorio que algo preocupaba a Draco en sobremanera ya que la castaña lo había encontrado fumando en varias ocasiones.

Esa mañana el resplandor del alba despertó a Hermione, y otra vez el olor a cigarrillo. Tanteó la cama pero el rubio no estaba. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, ya que la claridad le molestaba, lo vio junto a la ventana completamente desnudo, fumando con uno de los postigos levemente abierto.

-Prometiste que lo dejarías -dijo, refiriéndose al cigarrillo

-Si, lo sé, lo lamento -replicó él arrojando la colilla a través de la ventana y volviendo a la cama.

Draco se recostó junto a la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de esta, que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello– Dime que te preocupa -le dijo ella.

-Lucius, me preocupa. El viernes, los niños, tú. Todo me preocupa, tengo miedo -dijo sincerándose.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estaremos rodeados de aurores -lo tranquilizó

-Hermione –la cara del rubio se trasformó en una completamente seria y preocupada- Hay algo que tu necesitas saber.

-No me asustes, amor -le respondió la castaña

-Recuerdas que hace tres años Anna, Harry y yo te dijimos que tuve un accidente de auto y que mi madre murió a raíz de ello? -ahora el rubio le hablaba recostado sobre su costado, mirándola.

-Si, lo recuerdo y yo nunca te he cuestionado ni preguntado nada, pues debe de haber sido muy duro para ti –dijo ella

-Lo que en realidad pasó aquella vez fue que Lucius escapó de Azkaban, nos secuestró a mi madre y a mi, nos tuvo en el viejo redil de Voldemort y nos torturó sin piedad, en especial a mi madre. Estuvimos tres días hasta que Anna y Harry nos rescataron, pero mi madre no lo pudo resistir y murió en los brazos de Anna.

Los ojos del rubio miraban perdidos la nada, como abstraídos en el recuerdo de lo vivido, en ellos se comenzaron a cristalizar pequeñas muestras del dolor que él sentía, Hermione lo notó y con una suave caricia retiró las primeras gotas que en un acto de rebeldía corrían por la mejilla del blondo.

-Lo lamento tanto –atinó a decir ella

-Aquella vez, tu recuerdo me dio las fuerzas para soportar toda la maldad y toda la furia de mi padre. Pero ahora el hecho de que él pueda hacerte algo a ti o a nuestros hijos me desespera -dijo él entre lagrimas

La castaña no dijo nada, solo lo besó, como él hacia cuando ella tenía alguna preocupación. Una a una fue apagando las lagrimas del rubio con sus besos. Pero Draco se sentía vulnerable dejando que su amada lo viera llorando, por lo que con un rápido movimiento de sus pies las sábanas los cubrieron hasta la cabeza.

* * *

-La mejor hora para pescar es el amanecer, no hay duda de ello -dijo el pequeño Hugo.

-Si, hazle caso Scorps, Hugo es el mejor en eso de la pesca muggle -le dijo la joven

-Está bien, pero no será peligroso que vallamos solos? -dijo dubitativo el rubio

-No va a pasar nada -le dijo Rose- Además, vamos con Erin y Teddy. Uds vayan por las cañas y las otras cosas, que yo subo y le sonsaco un permiso a mamá.

* * *

En San Mungo

El pelirrojo llevaba varios días completamente sedado, por orden del Dr. Zabini, ya que según él la pócima "crece huesos" era extremadamente dolorosa y no quería que el paciente sufriera, y aunque la verdad era otra, Zabini era muy influyente como para que alguien le objetara algo.

El cuerpo le dolía y no recordaba absolutamente nada, algunos pequeños flashes borrosos decoraban su mente.

-Si que nos dio un lindo susto -dijo la enfermera

-D-donde estoy? -preguntó entre dormido Ron

-En San Mungo, donde mas podría estar? -le respondió con algo de descaro

-Qué me paso? -dijo mas repuesto

-Ya viene el doctor -anunció la enfermera y se marchó

Al cuarto entró un joven doctor rubio y de aspecto confiable.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Renshaw, Ewan Renshaw -dijo sonriente y prosiguió- Amigo, si que la sacó barata usted.

-Q-Qué me pasó, doctor? -preguntó consternado el pelirrojo

-Acaso no lo recuerda? -corroboró el joven doctor

-No, estoy muy mareado, y confundido -continúo el enfermo

-Pues bien, al parecer al salir del aeropuerto tenía tanta prisa que paró un taxi con su cuerpo, y alguien lo trajo hasta aquí -le relató el doctor

-Quería sorprender a mi familia, demonios, qué día es hoy? -dijo Ron

-Pues le digo que nadie ha preguntado por usted amigo, pero si me dice como se llama, puedo hacer algo. Y hoy es miércoles 30 de agosto -le respondió Ewan

-Ronald Weasley, y no, gracias, le dije a mi familia que regresaría el viernes -dijo

-Como guste. Entonces dejaré anotado que el alta transitoria la tendrá el viernes. Por ahora siga descansando –contestó Ewan y dejó la habitación.

-Muchacho te mereces el Nóbel de actuación -le dijo el moreno Dr. Zabini

-Es el Oscar, Bini, el Oscar -rió el rubio

-Lo que sea. Estuviste muy bien, gracias a Merlín esa poción que le suministré le hizo olvidar la golpiza del otro día- dijo Bini

-"Amos", suministramos, porque que yo recuerde la poción te la di yo -le reprochó el joven.

-Si, si, está bien, serás un excelente Profesor de Pociones

* * *

Las manos de Draco recorrían el cuerpo de la castaña como si tuviera que memorizarlo, ella era tan suave, tan delicada, tan adorable.

-Sabes cuál era el recuerdo que mas me mantenía con vida? -dijo el rubio en un susurro, la castaña negó con la cabeza- Cuando fuimos a Chatsworth House en Derbyshire.

-Donde filmaron "Orgullo y Prejuicio" -recordó ella.

-Entonces -dijo Draco separándose unos centímetros de Hermione solo para poder mirarla a los ojos y emulando a Darcy dijo- Como estas esta mañana, mi querida?

-Muy bien, pero desearía que no me llamaras "mi querida" –dijo ella como Lizzie

-Por qué? -dijo él

-Por que es así como papá llama a mamá cuando esta enfadado por algo –recitó ella

-Cómo se me permitirá llamarte? -continúo él

Rose caminaba muy despacio, quería evitar que el viejo piso de madera crujiera bajos sus pies. La tarea que tenía que realizar no era difícil, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, siempre que quería ir a casa de alguna amiga a dormir o algo. Sabía que en las primeras horas de la mañana, con su madre entre dormida obtenía un "si" fácil de esta. Abrió la puerta, apenas escuchó un susurro, se limitó a oír antes de echar un vistazo.

-Déjame pensar; Lizzy, todos los días; "mi perla" los domingos; mi divina diosa, pero sólo en ocasiones especiales –ahora ella reía pues él le acariciaba el rostro con su nariz- cómo te llamaré cuando esté enfadado? Sra. darcy? –y la miró con lujuria

Rose se quedó atónita, no entendía de que hablaban sus padres, por lo que se atrevió a mirar

-No, no... sólo puedes llamarme Sra. Darcy cuando tú estas completamente, perfectamente, incandescentemente feliz –respondió la castaña

-Como estas, esta mañana (beso)Sra. Darcy,(beso)... Sra. Darcy(beso)... Sra. Darcy.

Y se fundieron en un nuevo beso mucho mas apasionado. Ella no pudo evitar gemir

- Draco, cuánto te amo! -al notar la erección de Draco frotarse entre su parte íntima, desesperándola.

Rose estaba fría, pálida, la impresión de ver a sus padres en esa situación la obligó a afirmarse contra la puerta, la cual se abrió inesperadamente haciéndola trastabillar y haciendo tremendo ruido. Ante el sonido, Hermione se sentó en la cama tirando al piso al blondo, quién arrastro las sábanas con él. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta pálidos del susto. Draco estaba mas pálido que lo normal, no podía articular palabra, solo atinó a abullonarse las sábanas para que la jovencita no notara su miembro erecto.

Hermione estaba aún más avergonzada que Draco, rápidamente con un mano se tapó los pechos y enredó las piernas mientras que con la otra trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo con que cubrirse, hasta que la almohada la rescato. Tragó en seco.

-Ro..Rose…emmm ca…riño –trató de decir tartamudeando– yo…nosotros…emm. Tu..padre y yo…emmm…estábamos...

-NOOO!! -interrumpió la chica que con las manos se tapaba la cara- No necesito oír nada más, ni quiero saber que estaban haciendo

-Qué demonios quieres? Que no ves que interrumpes! -dijo Draco de modo despectivo y notoriamente molesto

La chica que seguía con las manos en la cara dijo- Autorización para ir a pescar al lago

-Bien, vayan –dijo la castaña la cual seguía con la cara estupefacta y colorada como si toda la sangre del cuerpo estuviera allí.

-Gracias -dijo la muchacha y salió corriendo despavorida.

-Maldición! -dijo Draco y con la varita cerró y trabó la puerta- Me arruinó el final de la película!

-Eres un idiota -dijo Hermione reaccionando- Cómo fuiste a olvidar trabar la puerta? -con esto le lanzó la almohada que la cubría y se dirigió al baño

-Ehhh, adonde crees que vas? -le dijo incorporándose del suelo

-Y qué parece que hago? Me levanto!- recriminó ella

Draco rápidamente la alcanzó, la volteó apoyándola contra el marco de la puerta-

Podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos –dijo él poniendo la mano de la castaña en su miembro y pasando su lengua sobre la boca de ella– He sido un chico malo y necesito que me castiguen!

Comenzaron a darse pequeños besitos mientras se acercaban nuevamente al lecho- Tengo una idea –lanzó ella- Cierra los ojos -le ordenó, tomó su varita de la mesa de luz y la sabana del suelo, la rasgó y cubrió los ojos del rubio. Ella besó cada una de las cicatrices del pecho de Draco, mientras que con un suave vaivén lo empujaba sobre la cama, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo ató con ayuda de la varita.

-Qué pretendes hacer?? -preguntó él mas que lujurioso

-Acaso no eres un niño malo? Que se portó mal? Entonces necesitas un castigo -dijo ella mientras le ataba la otra mano.

Draco completamente enceguecido, se tenía que valer de sus otros sentidos, en particular del tacto. Las manos de la castaña recorrían su pecho, mientras que ella dejaba un rastro de pequeños besos y mordisquitos, excitando mucho más al rubio. Los besos y las caricias se alejaban cada vez más del cuello del blondo, de repente dejo de sentir toque alguno– Eh, qué pasa? -dijo en reclamo, el cual tuvo su merecida respuesta. Un soplido tibio sobre su otra cabeza le anticipó lo que venía, ella tomó el miembro de su amante con las manos, y comenzó a acariciarlo con un rítmico compás, el rubio deliraba de placer, quería desesperadamente soltarse de sus amarras. Pronto la lengua de Hermione se unió a la noble tarea de sus manos, segundos mas tarde le deba pequeños mordiscos, como quien como helado en una tarde de calor agobiante. Minutos después ya no eran las manos de la castaña las que subían y bajaban por el miembro de él, ahora la tarea la realizaba su boca. Draco no podía más, estaba completamente entregado al placer que su amante le brindaba. Hermione con aun mas malicia de la habitual abandonó la tarea y se posicionó sobre el rubio, ahora le tocaba a ella disfrutar del castigo. Se frotaba suavemente con él, la excitación del blondo y sus gemidos la encendían cada vez mas, le soltó las manos y él con un rápido movimiento se quitó las vendas y se acomodó dentro de ella, juntos cabalgaron hasta el séptimo cielo. La castaña cayó sobre el pecho de Draco completamente exhausta.

-Deberíamos dejarlos ir al lago más seguido -apuntó Draco con sorna.

-Idiota! -respondió ella mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos de él.

Cerca del mediodía se despertaron; al levantarse el rubio seguía disgustado, consideraba peligroso que los jóvenes fueran solos a pescar. Pero Hermione lo convenció de que lo mejor era preparar unos sándwiches y alcanzarlos para tener un pic - nic. Durante todo el almuerzo y el transcurso de la tarde Rose evitó la mirada de sus padres, en particular la de la castaña. Sobre el final del día, Hermione buscó un momento para quedar a solas con la chica.

-Tu padre es el hurón saltarín mas estúpido que conozco. Lamento lo que viste en la mañana -dijo Hermi a modo de disculpa

-No quiero ni recordarlo, hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó. Yo debí golpear la puerta antes de entrar, lo siento -le respondió la chica- Mamá? -la joven miró con aprecio a su madre- Todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos no pude evitar notar que realmente lo quieres ¿cómo te enamoraste de él? -le preguntó Rose- del hurón saltarín -río.

La castaña que bebía una taza de té, la dejó sobre la mesada- Sabía que algún día me lo habrías de preguntar. Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo, papá esta jugando Quidditch con los chicos, Erin y Teddy están caminado por el bosque y Ewan lleva desaparecido todo el día- dijo aceptando la taza de té que su madre le ofrecía.

Se sentaron juntas en el porche trasero de la casa el cual tenía una increíble vista hacia las colinas que rodeaban la zona.

-Bien, qué quieres que te cuente? -le preguntó la castaña a su hija.

-No sé, como era papá, como te enamoraste de él. Algo, no sé -sonrió la muchacha

-Pues debo reconocer que en el colegio tu padre era un absoluto cretino…

FLASH BACK

_En Hogwarts - Durante 1º año_

La castaña entró en la biblioteca, en absoluto silencio, se dirigió a la sección reservada solo para lectura. Por lo general nadie iba allí, solo ella. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a llorar.

-Si, piensas seguir con ese chillido le avisaré a Mde. Pince -le dijo alguien desde otro sillón

Del viejo sillón se proyectaban hacia la mesa un par de piernas que terminaba en unos sofisticados zapatos, no se apreciaba el rostro de quien le hablaba, pero la voz era inconfundible- Si piensas burlarte Malfoy, no tengo ganas de escucharte. Me voy -le respondió ella levantándose

-Mira me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí, ya bastante tengo con ser yo, así que toma, yo ya lo terminé –le dijo el rubio y le pasó "The Manchester Marriage" de Elizabeth Gaskell

-Qué te picó? Tú no eres Malfoy -le dijo Hermione, tomando el libro- Esto debe ser un broma.

-Mira soy un Malfoy, un mal nacido por naturaleza, pero eso es fuera de esta aula, aquí soy Draco, solo Draco. Si no te importa quiero leer.

Hermione estaba atónita……

_Durante 2º año_

-Ya le he dicho joven Malfoy, por mas que le lea todo lo que ud quiera ella no va a despertar, está petrificada, por Merlín! -le dijo Mme Pomfrey

-Pero quizás me escucha. Cuál le parece mejor "Athénaïse" de Kate Chopin o "Maria" de Jorge Isaacs?

-Veo que ud no entiende -le dijo la enfermera marchándose ofendida

Él se volvió hacia el cuerpo petrificado de su amiga- Entonces será Maria, no digas nada pero es de mis favoritos - y le guiñó un ojo.

_En 3º - en la sala de lectura de la biblioteca_

-…eres un idota arrogante –le reprochó ella– Cómo te vas a acercar así al hipogrifo….??

-….Soy un malfoy que esperabas….No entiendo porqué defiendes tanto al idiota ese… -dijo él- …No tenías porque pegarme

-…Te lo merecías por cretino…

_En 4º_

-…No me agrada que te veas con el tal Víctor….y menos que vallas al baile con él

-…Mira te metes tus opiniones por donde mejor te quepan. Yo salgo con quien yo quiera… No eres mi hermano para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer…

-…Entonces será mejor que dejemos de ser amigos -dijo él

-…Los dos tenemos obligaciones en bandos opuestos… -le respondió ella

_Siete meses después de la caída de Voldemort – en la sala de menesteres_

-Ron, eres tú? -preguntó en la oscuridad la castaña

-Siempre con el nombre de la comadreja esa en los labios -le respondió el rubio abandonando la oscuridad

-Draco? Qué haces aquí? Ron me citó -le dijo ella consternada.

-Claro que no. He sido yo el que te citó aquí, no el tarado ese -dijo él despectivamente

-Pero si me lo ha escrito en uno de los poemas… Dios… No puede ser -los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, ahora comprendía todo

-Cielos Hermione, acaso pensabas que la estúpida comadreja esa te escribía los poemas? Ese sabe de poesía lo que yo de ingeniería! -le recriminó él- Fui yo, siempre he sido yo –dijo y prosiguió haciendo su voz mas dulce con cada palabra- Es inútil. He luchado en vano, tengo que decirte lo mucho que te necesito. No puedo seguir luchando mas, me importan un rábano las obligaciones de mi familia, mi sangre y mi posición. Todo lo que haga es inútil, no puedo olvidarte.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo -dijo ella rompiendo en llanto

-Si, amor mío -dijo él acercándose a ella

La castaña lloraba arrodillada en el frió piso de piedra, su cabeza era un mar de sentimientos, inquietudes; ese mismo mar que solía ser tranquilo, era una tormenta sin fin que la ahogaba sin mas remedio, su boca aun entreabierta dejó escapar un– ¿Por qué?

El rubio que estaba frente suyo también arrodillado y con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de no demostrar su sufrimiento, se acercó a ella, tomó con sus manos muy delicadamente el rostro de la joven y le dijo- Porque te amo, Hermione.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso; un beso único, irrepetible y mágico; un beso que sellaría sus vidas y sus destinos para siempre. El beso se fue incrementando. La pasión contenida es la peor consejera de los amantes, la cama no tardó en aparecer, producto de le magia de aquella ancestral sala. Draco tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la depositó en la misma. Seguían besándose, tocándose, explorándose, sintiéndose, hasta que las ropas resultaron incómodamente innecesarias

-Draco…yo...esta es… -interrumpió la castaña

-Shh, calla, que esta también es mi primera vez -dijo él y ella lo miró sin entender- Podré haber tenido sexo cientos de veces, pero nunca le hice el amor a nadie.

Hermione solo respondió con un beso, y consumaron su amor.

(Esto último Hermione omitió contarle a su hija por que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un poco pudorosa)

END FLASH BACK

-Luego de eso se fue a Francia a estudiar leyes, en esa época me escribía todas las semanas, firmando como una prima mía muggle. Volvió una semana antes de que me casara con Ron.

-Fue cuando me concibieron a mí? -preguntó la muchacha

-Si -afirmó Hermi- Me ofreció escaparme con él, pero yo no tuve el valor de ver cuanto lo amaba. Después de eso él volvió a Francia, se casó con Astoria Greengrass, algo que su madre le arregló y se fue a vivir a Rumania. Pero nunca dejó de escribirme, aunque lo hacía con menos frecuencia, pero siempre me mandó un libro de regalo para navidad.

-Wow! Pero ahora es distinto, verdad? -preguntó la joven

-Si. Me di cuenta cuanto lo amo, aunque él siempre me dijo que me esperaría, y es hora de que empiece a vivir la vida que no tuve por cobarde -dijo la castaña

-Pero tú no eres una cobarde, has estado con tío Harry en situaciones más que arriesgadas -le reprochó su hija

-Pero siempre que se trató de mí, he sido una cobarde -sentenció, justo cuando Draco apareció por la puerta

-Mis dos amores, por que no entran que estoy por preparar unos tacos? Necesito que me ayuden a trozar el pollo, mientras me baño -dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero papá, eso lo puedes haces con magia! -le reclamó Rose, mientras Hermione se levantaba y tomaba las dos tazas de té de la mesita ratona.

-Pero no tiene el mismo sabor! Vamos, ayúdame! -dijo Draco haciendo pucherito.

Hermione rió- Son tan iguales, los dos, cuando no consiguen algo, lo solucionan con un pucherito!

Los tres rieron entrando en la casa. Rose se puso a ayudar a Erin a preparar la comida. La rubia tenia la tarea mas difícil, pelar las cebollas, por lo que a ella le tocó trozar el pollo. Draco y Hermione, subieron hasta su habitación.

-De que tanto hablaban tú y mi hija? -dijo el blondo

-Me preguntó porque me enamoré de ti -le dijo ella mientras sacaba ropa limpia del armario

El rubio se estaba terminando de afeitar. Mientras lo hacía se miraba en el espejo divertido, pensando en sus años de adolescente. Sacando pecho le dijo

-Seguro que le dijiste que te enamoraste de mí por mi arrojo y valentía-

-…tu increíble cobardía… -completó ella riendo mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y lo veía terminar

-… mi humildad -continuó él en tono gracioso

-…tu arrogancia… -agregaba ella sonriendo

-…porque era moderado y comedido…

-…y extremadamente petulante….

-…prudente y dócil…

-…cogotudo y orgulloso…

-…mi sobriedad y sencillez..

-…tu vanidad y presunción…

-Y porque soy sencillamente….irresistible -terminó él

-Y porque eres sencillamente irresistible - coincidió ella

Ambos rieron y se besaron tiernamente.


	15. King's Cross

CAPITULO 15: KING'S CROSS

**CAPITULO 15: KING'S CROSS**

Estaba despierta, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, quería disfrutar el momento. Sentía la mano de Draco cruzando su pecho y la respiración suave de este... acaso podía ser mas feliz? Quien diría que en un día como ese se sentiría como se sentía, feliz, completa, mujer. Si alguien meses atrás le hubiera dicho que para el primero de septiembre despertaría completamente desnuda junto a Draco, y que sus hijos estarían en las habitaciones contiguas como si fueran una familia perfecta, hubiera jurado que le mentían, que ella sería incapaz de hacerle algo a así a su esposo. Pero casi sin querer se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y hoy, finalmente, después de años de negarse a si misma esa posibilidad, le pediría el divorcio a Ron.

Sintió el resoplar de Draco. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, siempre que dormía tenia ese look tan angelical que lo hacía adorable.

-Buon giorno principessa -dijo él dándole un pequeño beso

-Buon giorno, il mio amore -dijo ella

Se besaron tiernamente, Draco la miró con ternura- Te amo... -le dijo- ...y amo todo lo que nace de ti -y le dejó un beso suavemente en la nariz. Ella le respondió con una caricia –Yo también te amo

El rubio se incorporó, sonrió feliz– Quieres ver lo que le compré a los chicos? -dijo saltando de la cama y caminando a la biblioteca que había en el cuarto-

Draco, porqué te pones en gastos? Piensa en tu economía -le reprochó ella

-Calla, que ese no es tu problema -rió él haciendo puchero y le mostró a Hermi tres bellas plumas caligráficas.

-Son preciosas, eres un padre demasiado consentidor Draco -dijo la castaña acariciándolo

-Es que no puedo evitarlo –se defendió

La mañana fue agitada, uno por uno fueron llegando aurores a la casa del bosque, Anna, Harry, Ben, Teddy, Pixie, Fingolfinn, Inquisidor, Pity, hasta se sumaron Blaise y Pansy que no querían dejar solo a su mejor amigo en un momento como ese. Tenían todo perfectamente organizado. Aunque las probabilidades de un ataque eran bajas, sabían que Lucius no perdería oportunidad de atacar a Draco y Anna.

La más nerviosa era Hermione, no solo por sus hijos sino por Ron. Luego de que sus hijos se marcharan le pediría el divorcio y tenía miedo de la reacción de su marido.

-Bien -dijo Harry- Ya tenemos todo listo. Las valijas viajaran por separado, directamente a Hogwarts.

-Ewan, tú tienes una tarea asignada así que... márchate -dijo Anna mirando al rubio y a Blaise, quién le hizo una seña- Y que Blaise te acompañe.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero Harry miró a la morocha sin entender, por lo que ella aclaró- Tiene que esperar a que llegue Ronald y nos avisaran mediante los galeons dorados de la Orden.

-Hermione, en tu casa está todo en orden? -preguntó el azabache a sabiendas de la mudanza que organizaron los hijos de esta.

-Creo que sí, aunque no estaría mal echar una mirada -dijo Herms

-Yo puedo hacer eso -interrumpió Pansy

Todos voltearon y miraron con asombro a la Slytherin, pues sabían que ayudar a Hermione estaba seguramente entre las últimas de sus prioridades

-No me miren así, Draco es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano –se explicaba- y si su felicidad es esto, yo lo apoyo –sentenció

Hermione se acercó a su antigua rival, le tomó la mano- Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Conste que lo hago por mi Drakin –le respondió pero igualmente sonriendo.

Blaise, Ewan y Pansy se marcharon por la chimenea.

En la casa Weasley

Al llegar a la casa, Pansy murmuró para sí –Si la perrita esa piensa que de paso no puedo divertirme, se equivoca – y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Miró hacia el living. Junto al sillón vio un par de chinelas. Se sorprendió al mirarlas con más atención, eran negras con arabescos típicos irlandeses, las que ella misma le había obsequiado a Draco luego de unas vacaciones por el sur de Irlanda.

-Así que la zorra esa trajo al capullo aquí? -parloteó en voz alta- Entonces estas chanclas se quedan justo ahí -y rió una vez más.

Recorrió la casa acomodando solo algunas cosas y poniendo algunos hechizos ilusionadores para aparentar que los objetos que faltaban realmente estaban allí.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio principal decidió divertirse. Fregó las sabanas y almohadas con el perfume Draco, que guardaba desde los años en el colegio.

Dándose por satisfecha se marcho nuevamente por la chimenea hacia la casa del bosque

_En San Mungo_

-Bueno amigo, como se siente hoy? -le preguntó el Dr. Renshaw

-Mucho mejor, gracias, no veo la hora de irme -le respondió el pelirrojo

-Sabe, hablé con la gente del aeropuerto y para la tarde tendrá sus valijas en su casa -decía el rubio mientras completaba unos formularios.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. Entonces ya puedo irme? -dijo sonriente Ron– Es que prometí a mis hijos llegar antes de que se marcharan a Hogwarts

-Oh, si por supuesto, pero antes debe completar unos papeles más y se podrá ir- dijo Ewan mientras acompañaba a Ron a la Recepción del Hospital.

Ron completó todos los formularios habidos y por haber, aunque no notó nada extraño ya que lo habían llevado allí como un desconocido

-Listo, lo dejé en recepción. Daisy, la enfermera nueva lo entretendrá un rato -le comentó el muchacho al moreno.

-Entonces ahora viene mi parte -dijo mientras terminaba su café

-Tienes todo listo?

-Si, maestro

Luego de unos minutos, Blaise se encaminó hacia a la recepción. Dejando a Ewan en la cafetería del Hospital, esperando por los resultados del plan

-Listo, Daisy, esto todo por hoy -expresó dejando unas historias clínicas junto a un organizador

-Bien, Dr. Zabini, hasta mañana -le contestó la muchacha

-Weasley, eres tú? -volteando hacia donde estaba Ron- Tanto tiempo, qué haces aquí? -lo llenó de preguntas

-Za-zabini? -cuestionó el pelirrojo

-Dr. Zabini, ahora -lo corrigió Blaise

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí –espetó– Tuve un accidente tonto con un taxi muggle, pero ya estaba marchándome.

-Entonces te llevo -dijo el moreno tomando por el hombro a un sorprendido Ron- Yo también voy de salida y no me molesta, que mejor que ayudar a un amigo

Ronald continuaba sorprendido y confundido. Sabía que Zabini no era mortífago, pero de ahí a que éste lo llamase "amigo" era mucho para su mareada cabeza. Ewan vio como Zabini prácticamente empujaba a Ron dentro de su auto, sacó un galeón dorado de su bolsillo y susurró:

-"El conejo ya está en la cazuela"

Regresó al hospital y esperó para marcharse por una de las chimeneas hasta la casa de Draco y luego desde allí a la Casa del Bosque, ya que era peligroso utilizar la red flu pública para llegar allí. Cuando finalmente llegó eran ya las 10:30 y todos se estaban marchando ya, Pity lo esperaba. Se dieron un apasionado beso y se marcharon a King's Cross

-Bien, todos saben lo que tiene que hacer, verdad? -preguntó Harry

-No somos idiotas Harry! -espetó Draco

-Vale, vale, pero debemos estar atentos –calmó las aguas Anna

-Bueno, adelántense que tengo que despedirme de mis hijos -cortó Draco

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y les dieron un poco de espacio.

-Bueno -suspiró y tragó saliva- Pase lo que pase sepan que los quiero, a los tres, mucho a los tres por igual- dijo el rubio

Hermione se apoyó sobre el hombro de Draco, mirando a sus hijos– Todo va a estar bien, niños, les escribiremos cada semana, verdad, Draco?

El blondo estaba atontado, no quería separarse de "sus hijos" como solía decir. Rose se acercó más a su padre y se abrazaron, luego abrazó a Hugo. Hermione se despidió de Draco con un tierno beso en los labios y un "te veo luego". Los chicos se despidieron con un simple saludo de manos ya que compartirían el viaje de tren. Scorpius y su padre vieron como Hermione, Rose y Hugo desaparecían tras la entrada al anden 9 ¾, seguidos de Harry, Pixie, Fingolfin, Inquisidor y Benedict.

Se quedaron allí unos minutos, pronto llegaron Ewan y Pity.

-Blaise debe estar por llegar con Ronald -dijo Ewan

-Qué fue eso del "conejo esta en la cazuela"? -lo increpó Anna

-Qué?? -se defendió el joven- Vamos, pareciera que no tienes sentido del humor

-No estamos para bromas -decía la morocha mientras Draco reía- Eres igual a Draco! -reclamó

-Jaja, muy gracioso, peque, aunque más que conejo yo hubiera dicho comadreja, jajaja

Justo cuando Draco terminaba de decir eso y vieron entrar apurado, casi corriendo a Ron por la estación de tren. Draco, su hijo y los que los custodiaban entraron un minuto después y se dirigieron al lado opuesto del tren, según la indicación del plan de Harry.

-Rose, Hugo... –les dijo Hermione– Ya lo saben –y solo los miró, mientras Rose tomaba su mano y sonreía segura.

-Tranquila mamá, todo saldrá bien –le dijo la joven, mientras con la cabeza señalaba como se acercaba Ron a ellos.

-Papá! –dijo Hugo abrazando a Ron

-Hola familia! –respondió el pelirrojo muy sonriente– Bueno al menos he llegado para verlos subir al tren, como estuvieron estas vacaciones?

-Geniales, papá –apuntó Hugo

-Si te contáramos no nos creerías –dijo Rose con un dejo de sarcasmo

Hermione la miró con desapruebo, mientras que Ron la sorprendía robándole un beso que respondió fríamente.

En el andén contrario Draco apenas divisaba una cabeza pelirroja y una castaña mientras contenía la ansiedad y los nervios. Anna se acercó –Todo va a salir bien.

-Bueno, es hora de que suban al tren -terció Hermione algo nerviosa

-No vaya a ser que lo pierdan, jeje. Yo lo perdí una vez en segundo año, creo que ya les conté esa historia, verdad? -chistó Ron

-Si, si –dijo Rose haciendo un gestito despreciativo con la mano- ...eh bueno, bien, nos vamos, adiós.

Stan caminaba apresuradamente hasta un hombre anciano de figura encorvada.

-Los encontré, amo, se han dividido en dos grupos

-Divide y vencerás, estrategia de Potter, supongo -dijo la fría voz

-Pero su hijo está en el Anden B, cerca del vagón 4 -murmuró temeroso Stan

-Vete –ordenó Lucius

Stan desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido segundos antes.

Lucius caracterizado como un anciano comenzó a acercarse muy sigilosamente al Vagón 4

Scorpius veía por la ventanilla de su compartimiento, haciéndole señas a Rose para que se apurara pues el tren estaba a punto de salir y todos sus amigos ya estaban con él, incluyendo a Ewan y Erin.

Los jóvenes Weasley se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al tren.

Apenas se alejaron de la vista de los adultos, Rose apretó su mano izquierda con fuerza y susurró casi inaudible– Todo salió bien, te quiero, papi.

Draco sintió un calor en su mano, la miró y vio un fugaz brillo dorado dibujar el símbolo Malfoy. Acercó su mano al oído y escuchó el mensaje de su hija. Respiró tranquilo, más bien suspiró algo aliviado. Todo estaba saliendo bien, demasiado bien. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió algo frió, metálico y cuadrado

-Demonios! Como pude olvidarlo? -exclamó y de un salto ya se encontraba corriendo por el vagón del tren que silbaba anunciando su partida. Abrió la pesada puerta del compartimiento donde estaban sus hijos, los hijos de Potter y los Renshaw.

-Hugo, muchacho –exclamó en un aliento

Rápidamente los hermanos Renshaw se pusieron de pie tapando la vista de la ventanilla, Hugo se volteó hacia donde estaba Draco, preocupado.

-Qué sucede?

-Olvidé darte esto –dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano– Te compré una harmónica.

Draco levantó la mirada y vió como un anciano agitaba una varita.

-TEMPUS SUPPRIMO PER MALFOY

Por un segundo, una luz blanca cegó a todos los que se encontraban en la estación.

Lucius dejó caer la capa que lo cubría y con una floritura de la varita volvió a su erguida y altanera figura de siempre. Cruzó sus brazos mientras todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

-Eh, qué está sucediendo? –dijo Rose asustada, tratando de no parecer asustada por el repentino silencio.

Draco simplemente lo supo, esto era obra de su padre.

-Ewan, quédate con Rose; Erin ve del lado de Hermione– ordenó reaccionando rápidamente mientras comenzaba a correr para bajarse del vagón.

Anna estaba inmóvil, casi conteniendo la respiración, con el rabillo del ojo veía a Lucius, Draco saltó frente a ella al bajar del tren y le cerró los ojos dos veces a modo de clave.

-Así que ahora eres un papi amoroso que viene a despedirse de sus mocosos sangre sucias –dijo Lucius sarcásticamente arrastrando las palabras.

-Y veo que tú sigues siendo la maldita rata de siempre, padre –respondió Draco con desprecio.

-No vas a abrazar a tu padre? –preguntó riendo con sarcasmo Lucius

-Qué quieres? –mientras decía esto Draco apretaba su mano con fuerza mandando una señal

-Ahhh, mi mano -dijo Rose mientras veía que la marca Malfoy de su mano ardía con un tinte negro

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas, me entiendes? -le dijo Ewan mirándola a los ojos mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-Qué piensas hacer? Papá te dijo que te quedes aquí -reclamó la muchacha

-Tú te quedas aquí, es una orden –sentenció el rubio y se marchó hasta la otra salida del vagón quedando a espaldas de Lucius.

-Veo que la maldita sangre sucia te ablandó, aunque siempre fuiste un mocoso insolente, apañado por la perra de tu madre

-Si crees que me vas a provocar con eso padre, te equivocas –Draco vio asomarse a Ewan por el final del vagón con la varita en alto y apuntando- Habla de una vez, quieres.

-Solo vengo a advertirte, esta vez no te salvaran ni Potter ni la estúpida esa que le ayuda. Esta vez me vengaré donde mas te duela, acabare contigo, inútil hijo mío -terció Lucius

Draco sintió el calor que emanaba la marca de su mano, era el momento- No padre, yo acabaré contigo

Tres AVADA KEDAVRA surcaron el aire y estallaron provocando una gran explosión en el lugar donde estaba Lucius, pero él había desaparecido.

Al mismo instante, el hechizo provocado por este terminaba por lo que la explosión causó pánico en las personas que estaban en el andén B. Muchas corrieron de un lado a otro entrando en pánico. Ewan volvió a su compartimiento

-Mis hijos –dijo Hermione asustada mientras el tren se alejaba lentamente

-Están bien, tranquila -dijo Erin que se acercó rápidamente a ellos

-Harry, qué pasa? Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Ron tratando de disimular el pánico, ya que su amigo estaba junto a ellos

-Tranquilos –dijo el azabache– Tranquilízate Hermi.

-Eh, alguien me podría explicar, no entiendo nada -reclamó el pelirrojo a su amigo

-Ron, son asuntos del ministerio, amigo, no te puedo decir más – mientras decía esto Anna tomó por el brazo a Harry apartándolo a un rincón.

-Vámonos a la casa Ron, tenemos que hablar –terció Hermione

Mientras Ron y Hermione se alejaban, Anna ponía al tanto a Harry de lo sucedido

-Qué pasó? -preguntó

-Se apareció de la nada, y amenazó a Draco -dijo Anna

-Pero, cómo? Si no ha sido más que una fracción de segundo –terció Harry

-Utilizó un hechizo antiguo para paralizar el tiempo

-Pero… -empezó Harry– Está bien, ya entendí, tranquila, pronto lo atraparemos.

-Ve a acompañar a Draco hasta la casa de Hermione. Seguramente tu amigo Ronald te necesitara en breve –finalizó la charla la castaña

-Por? –intrigado preguntó Harry

-Demonios, olvidé decirte, Hermione le pedirá el divorcio

-Por Merlín, pobre Ron –expresó– Si, mejor los sigo, sé que ella hace lo correcto pero Ron es como un hermano para mí.

El tren se alejaba de King's Cross a toda marcha, mas rápido que el tren se esparció el rumor sobre los nuevos profesores, rumor esparcido por el mismísimo James que era premio anual.

El Volvo azul que conducía Hermione se alejaba a todo prisa de la estación, cada tanto ella observaba por el retrovisor solo para ver un Lexus color plata siguiéndola.

Ron no dejaba de hablar de su viaje y de lo bien que había podido organizar la nueva franquicia en las inmediaciones del pueblo donde estaba el colegio de magia que reunía a los jóvenes del cono sur.

Entraron a la casa. Hermione cerró la puerta con pesadumbre, echando una rápida mirada hacia fuera. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Herms se quedó pensando en lo que venía; suspiró como tomando coraje y se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido.

-Quieres un café? –dijo interrumpiendo a Ron, que no paraba de decir lo hermoso que era el sur argentino

-Bueno, gracias, como te decía Bariloche es un lugar precioso – mientras se sentaba en el sofá, notó junto a este un par de chinelas.

-Mione, estás…..

-Tenemos que hablar –terció interrumpiendo nuevamente la castaña

Cuanto mas rápido mejor, pensaba ella, será menos doloroso, se autoconvenció

-Ron, ya no puedo seguir con esto –dijo mirando fijamente la taza vacía que acababa de sacar de la alacena – No puedo seguir

-De qué hablas? –Ron se acercó

-De nosotros, de toda esta farsa en la que se convirtió nuestra relación, nuestro matrimonio, por Dios, Ron, qué acaso no ves??

-Qué es lo tengo que ver? Hermione, si nada te falta?? –reclamó Ron

-Me faltó tu amor, la mayor parte del tiempo estas de viaje y cuando estas aquí estas como ausente, ni tus hijos te conocen

-Pero yo te quiero –dijo Ron tomándole la mano

-Pero nunca lo demuestras, ni a mí, ni a tus hijos –reclamó la castaña- Suéltame

-No te reconozco, Mione

-La que ya no te conoce soy yo. Vives obsesionado con tener la fortuna mas grande de Gringotts, cuando te olvidas que la fortuna mas grande esta detrás de las paredes de tu casa, el dinero no compra la felicidad

-No la comprará, pero ya nadie se burla del pobretón Weasley, ahora yo los miro desde arriba -descargó

-Ves, es eso, tú nunca dejaste Hogwarts

-No sé de que hablas

-De eso mismo, que sigues siendo el mismo niñato inmaduro y caprichoso que eras cuando estábamos en el colegio

-Pero te casaste conmigo!

-Porque pensé que después de la guerra habías madurado –sentenció con furia– Pero me cansé de esperar que crecieras, quiero el divorcio

Ron se quedó pálido, pensó que era otra tonta discusión sobre lo mucho que él trabajaba, pero hoy no era igual, la cara de determinación de su esposa le indicaba que esto iba en serio.

-Por amor a Merlín, Hermione, si nosotros nos amamos

-Yo ya no te amo

-Acaso no piensas en nuestros hijos? En el daño que esto les causara –suplicó Ron, con los ojos húmedos.

-Si hago esto es por ellos, ellos me dan la fuerza para hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo –sentenció con pesar, alejándose de Ron y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Yo te prometo cambiar, pasar mas tiempo en la casa, veras que volveremos a hacer los de antes –suplicaba el pelirrojo siguiendo a la castaña

-Ya no hay nada para arreglar, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho

-Pero lo podemos intentar, recomenzar, pero no me dejes

-No te humilles más, Ronald. Lo siento, tendrás noticias de mis abogados –la puerta se cerró tras de ella

Hermione se detuvo un segundo en el umbral de la puerta, le había roto el corazón a alguien a quien había amado mucho, sin poder evitar romper el suyo propio en el transcurso. Vio como Harry se acercaba a ella desde el Lexus plateado en el que estaba él, su amante de tanto tiempo, su compañero, la razón de todo, su razón de vivir.

Harry la abrazó, besó su cabeza –Vete– le susurró

Comenzó a correr, el auto ya estaba en marcha, se subió sin decir nada.

El azabache entró en la casa

-Hermione –dijo Ron dejando de mirar el piso

-No, soy yo, amigo -dijo Harry abrazándolo

-Harry, no sé que pasó, me dejó –dijo llorando

-Lo sé, amigo, lo sé. Créeme, fue lo mejor, para todos –lo consolaba Harry– Fue muy duro para ella también.

Draco manejó hasta el departamento del centro en silencio, solo la tomó de la mano. Subieron y ella se sentó en uno de los chofas, ya sin ganas de nada mas que de llorar y él lo sabía. Le partía el corazón que llorara por Ron, pero sabía que era lo mejor, que se desahogara. Al final de cuentas ellos habían sido esposos 16 años.

Preparo un té, uno en particular, el favorito de Hermi, el Earl Grey, ese que tiene toques de limón y bergamota, y que la hacia sonreír. Se acercó a ella, tomó su mano con delicadeza y dejó la taza en la mesa.

Hermione solo lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Lloraron juntos, ella lloraba por la situación, él solo porque ella lo hacía, la amaba tanto que verla así lo lastimaba.

Draco se alejó un poco tomando el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos, la miró fijamente– Te amo –Sus labios estuvieron a punto de unirse en un beso, pero ella se desvaneció.

-Hermione, Hermione –repetía el rubio– Reacciona! Mi amor, por favor

El rubio se desesperó, la tomó en sus brazos, se introdujo en la chimenea- A SAN MUNGO -gritó con fuerza

Un grupo de enfermeras y médicos los recibieron

-Quédese en la sala de espera, ya vendrá la enfermera con novedades. Es su esposa, verdad? -preguntó un doctor

-Si, si doctor. Haga todo lo que sea necesario pero que se ponga bien -rogó el blondo

El tiempo se volvió interminable en la sala de espera, hasta que una enfermera apareció

-Familiares de la Sra. Malfoy -dijo mirando a los que se encontraban en la sala

-Yo –saltó el rubio de su silla

-El doctor quiere verlo. Sígame….


	16. Pick me up love!

hola niñas perdon por tardar tanto, la facultad y el trabajo estan acabando con mis neuronas!

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Pick me up love!**

El tren cruzaba a toda marcha por la campiña inglesa. El propio James en su función de prefecto había esparcido el rumor de que los dos nuevos profesores de Pociones y Transformaciones tenían una banda de música muggle. Información que no tardó en llegar a los oídos del Director Longbottom.

Hugo miraba la armónica que Draco le había regalado con sumo aprecio, mientras que Rose les comentaba a los demás jóvenes lo ocurrido en la estación en los momentos que el tren arrancaba.

-Ese tal Lucius debe ser muy poderoso para invocar un hechizo que detuviera el tiempo en toda la estación –comentó James

-No creas, James –acotó Rose– Si se necesita mucho poder para que cubra un área tan grande como la estación, pero no es un hechizo muy difícil de realizar

-Ah, como si tú hubieras hecho algo de "ese" tipo de magia –apuntó Albus

Rose, Scorpius se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

-Buenas tardes –terció el director al abrir la puerta del compartimiento

-Director Longbottom! –todos se pusieron de pie del susto

-No es para tanto, solo vengo a saludar -dijo al notar que todos se asustaron– Se corrió el rumor... –y miró a James– ...de que ustedes tienen una banda de música, es cierto?

Los ojos de Ewan, Erin, Rose, Scorpius y Hugo se abrieron descomunalmente, en realidad ellos creían que no era para tanto

-Bueno... -comenzó Ewan– ...Director Longbottom, no justamente una banda, banda…

-Pero, sí –terminó Erin- tenemos una pequeña banda de música.

-Genial –vitoreó Neville- Disculpen, es que hace tantos años que la escuela no tiene su propia banda que esta noticia ha entusiasmado a todo el mundo, jeje, y yo me incluyo.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Neville. Quien continuó con la charla.

-Si uds. están de acuerdo –dijo mirando a los dos nuevos profesores - podrán disponer de un aula para los ensayos, pero con la condición de que toquen temas tanto de bandas del mundo mágico como del muggle, para fomentar la unidad.

-Perfecto! –dijeron al unísono Erin, Ewan, Rose, Scorpius y Hugo

-Y no podrían adelantarnos algo ahora? –interrumpió Lily traviesa como siempre

-Director? –preguntó con ojos de perrito herido Rose

-Está bien, está bien, es más, lo pondré en los altavoces del tren para que todos los puedan escuchar

Los 5 jóvenes formaron una ronda.

-Qué tocamos? –preguntó Erin

-Algo divertido –sugirió Scorpius

-Yo quiero estrenar la armónica –terció Hugo

-Algo donde nos podamos destacar todos - concluyó Rose

-"Crush Burn" –dijo Ewan y todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Listo, Director, ya sabemos que vamos a tocar

-Perfecto –dijo Neville y con una floritura de su varita el compartimiento se expandió y aparecieron una batería, un bajo y dos guitarras

-A tu cuenta, Hugo –dijo Ewan que se había sentado en la batería. Erin por su parte esperaba con la guitarra eléctrica Fender, Rose con el bajo y Scorpius con la guitarra Les Paul.

Hugo comenzó a hacer vibrar la armónica y la música inundó todo el expreso.

(N/A: este tema de los Blues Traveler no tiene una gran lírica, pero es perfecto para que se destaquen las habilidades de los músicos!)

* * *

Harry, seguía en la casa de Ron, le había preparado un té. Mientras charlaban, o más bien mientras que el azabache trataba de consolar a su amigo, una lechuza entró en la sala.

-Qué es Ron? –preguntó Harry, mientras el pelirrojo desataba de la pata del ave un papel lacrado

-Es un citatorio del Ministerio para la audiencia de divorcio –dijo Ron con el pergamino aún en la mano.

-Ya tienes abogado? -terció el azabache

-Como voy a tener un abogado, si tan solo hace un par de horas me pidió el divorcio, y ya tengo una audiencia? –decía desconcertado el pelirrojo

-Deben haber usado sus influencias en el ministerio –concluyó Harry pensativo

-Deben? Quienes? A quien le puede interesar mi separación? –interrogó Ron

-No, lo siento, haz de cuenta que no he dicho nada –dijo Harry

-Nada? Como que nada? Tú sabes algo y me lo ocultas. Dime la verdad Harry!

-Ron, tú eres mi mejor amigo, pero Hermione es como si fuera mi hermana, por favor no me metas en medio de la disputa

-Qué? Acaso te vas a poner de su parte! –vociferó Ron

-Yo no he dicho eso, Ron, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he mencionado, no me pondría de parte de nadie

-Está bien, digamos que te creo –dijo con resentimiento el pelirrojo– Aunque sigo sin entender porque ella me hace esto, por Merlín, que no piensa en mis hijos- vociferó

-Ron, si Hermione hace esto es precisamente por sus hijos. Mira, te diré algo –comenzó Harry sentándose junto a Ron en el sofá– Nadie te dijo nada para no herirte, pero hace un par de años le hiciste el mismo regalo a Rose en su cumpleaños y en navidad

-No puede ser, soy un imbécil! –exclamó tomándose la cabeza

-Ves lo que te digo, descuidaste a tu familia –lo consolaba Harry– Ahora porque no descansas un rato? porque yo me tengo que ir o tu hermana se divorcia de mí –rió Harry.

Ron se quedó recostado en el sofá reflexionando en todas las cosas que no hizo por su familia y en todos los momentos perdidos. Ya entrada la noche se dirigió a dormir en su dormitorio.

* * *

Draco siguió a la enfermera a través de un pasillo largo. Antes de que pudiera notarlo estaba frente al cuarto donde reposaba Hermione, un médico lo esperaba en la puerta. El doctor puso al tanto a Draco sobre la situación de Hermione.

El rubio apretaba su puño con fuerza, quería llorar pero él era un Malfoy, no podía permitir que alguien lo viera así.

-No es grave, probablemente se constipe, pero de seguro esa fue la razón -dijo el doctor

Draco seguía estático con los ojos llorosos. Atinó a responder

-Ella siempre está medio constipada, se cuida de no comer queso y toma dos tazas de café diarias –dijo el blondo

-Bueno, el café definitivamente tendrá que abandonarlo -dijo el doctor- Le recomiendo una buena dieta, seria conveniente que comiese más bananas porque su potasio está algo bajo y eso puede ser riesgoso.

-No, las bananas le caen pesadas, siempre las repite, pero le encantan los zuchinis y las lentejas-

-Bueno, lo compensa perfectamente –terminó el doctor- Ahora está descansando y dormirá por un rato mas. Usted le dará la noticia?

-Si, claro, cuando despierte -concluyó Draco

Draco dormitaba sentado junto a la cama de Hermione cuando llegó Anna.

-Hola, Pequeño Dragón –saludó casi en un susurro la morocha

-Así me decías de niño –Draco abrazó fuertemente a Anna y no contuvo las lágrimas, mientras que la ponía al corriente- Puedes creerlo, ahora tengo mas miedo que antes

-Ey! No tienes porqué tener miedo, yo siempre voy a estar para protegerte, eso fue lo que le prometí a Narcisa antes de morir y sabes que soy de palabra -lo regañó cariñosamente

-Pero tú no viniste a saludarme, no es tu estilo, algo pasa –dijo Draco que conocía muy bien a la morocha

-Bueno, no y si. Traigo el oficio de la audiencia de divorcio de Hermione, es para el lunes a las 10:30 a.m. Imagino que tu serás el abogado, verdad?

-Si, yo la representaré, pero no es muy pronto para la audiencia? –espetó el blondo

-Fue tu hija, no tienes idea de lo perseverante que puede ser, sabes? Tiene la ligereza mental de Lucius y gracias a Merlín, el buen corazón de Hermione, y definitivamente tiene tu arrogancia –rió la morocha secando las lágrimas del rostro de Draco con una caricia

-Si, a veces me sorprende. Esa noche de la pelea me dejó sin palabras –Draco hizo una pausa pues vio que Hermi se acomodaba en la cama– Me molestó mucho que pretendieras iniciarla sin avisarme

-Es que estaba preocupada, y ahora mas, Draco, las estrellas se están aliñando, Hécate está cerca. Además, la niña ha demostrado unas agallas que ya quisieras tener tú!

Draco rió- Si, en eso se parece mucho a Hermi y vieras lo terca que es a veces, pero no me respondes

-Es que según la profecía, ella tiene una gran responsabilidad, y no quería que estuviera desprotegida, tú entiendes

-En eso tienes toda la razón, pero eso no te salva de que siga enojado contigo, tú sabías de mis dudas, deberías habérmelo dicho –reclamó Draco

-Haber dicho que? -terció entre dormida Hermione desde la cama

-Bueno, mejor los dejo, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar –dijo la morocha lanzando una mirada cómplice y una media sonrisa a Draco– Te quiero mucho, pórtate bien –le dijo mientras se despedía con un beso– Ah! Por cierto, quédense en el departamento del centro, ya le puse varios encantamientos de protección

-Qué buena que es Anna. Se nota que te quiere mucho –dijo la castaña, ahora ya un poco recostada en la cama– De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar y porqué estoy en San Mungo?

-Porque te desmayaste, amor –el rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano de Hermione, la misma con la que lo golpeó en tercero, solo que ahora él la besaba– Y tenemos que hablar de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo

-Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo?? -Interrogó la castaña

-Lo bueno es que estás radiante y cada día que pasa te amo más –mientras lo decía, Draco no podía evitar sonreír

-Yo también te amo, Draco –dijo la castaña acariciando el rostro del blondo

-Lo malo es que "páprika" es un nombre feo, todos se le reirán en la cara

Hermione frunció el ceño, no entendía de qué hablaba

-Y lo feo es que tendremos que dejar de tener relaciones hasta que el bebé nazca –sentenció el rubio

-Ay! Draco, tú solo piensas en el sex…. queeé?? ….nosotros? estamos?

-Sí –confirmó Draco– 10 semanas

Hermione sonreía mientras se abrazaba a Draco con amor. Ambos se miraban sin saber por qué, como si fueran un par de adolescentes se besaron con ternura. Draco se recostó en la cama del hospital por detrás de la castaña mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, ternura y amor.

-Lo que no entiendo –dijo Hermione– es que nosotros nos estamos cuidando

-Bueno, no se suponía que tus padres eran estériles, y mírate, tú eres un completo milagro, sacas lo mejor de las personas, si eso no te es suficiente -decía Draco mientras jugaba con el cabello de Hermi.

Se quedaron abrazados largo rato hablando de cómo sería el bebé y de cómo había sido Rose durante la infancia

* * *

Ronald se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio cuando notó que muchas cosas faltaban en la casa. Sintió como un extraño deja-voú, de pronto se mareó, pero solo levemente. Comenzó a mirar con más atención, faltaban varios libros, quizás sus hijos los habían tomado.

Se preguntó donde podría estar Hermione, seguramente en casa de sus padres o en la de Luna, porque si hubiera estado en casa de Harry y Ginny él lo sabría.

Entró en la habitación principal, la que solía compartir con "su esposa". Notó la cama revuelta, el placard abierto solo con ropa de él– Bueno, esto solo significa que realmente me dejó –dijo en voz alta.

Simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, se puso boca abajo y se acercó la almohada. Aspiró buscando el aroma a lirios de Hermione, pero por el contrario sintió un aroma a mentas y hierbabuena. Lo reconocía de alguna parte pero no sabía de donde. De repente se mareó nuevamente y como en un reflejo se vió forcejando con alguien, el sabor a sangre y tierra en la boca, y ese aroma a mentas y hierbabuena.

Abrió los ojos, estaba cubierto en sudor. Pensó que lo mejor sería dormir en la habitación de algunos de sus hijos, no quería...más bien, no podía estar allí, no sin ella y con ese extraño aroma que lo incomodaba. Salió del cuarto y fue hasta el baño, enjuagó su rostro ahogando un par de lágrimas de resignación que buscaban sus mejillas pecosas, suspiró.

Fue hasta el cuarto de Rose que era el que tenía la cama mas amplia (de plaza y media) y se sentó en el borde de la misma, prendió la luz de la mesita de noche y miró a su alrededor asombrado.

Revisó el cuarto con la mirada atónita, estaba completamente vacío, más que vacío, desértico. Sólo los muebles desnudos y los dos telescopios, aquellos que por mal padre regaló a Rose en su cumpleaños y en la navidad siguiente.

Recordó la voz de su hija decirle "Es por el bien mayor" Se convenció de que estaba alucinando, por el hambre quizás- si, es hambre –se dijo recordando que llevaba varias horas sin comer.

Se dirigió a la cocina, merendó algo de lo que quedaba en el frezzer. Se encontraba sólo en la cocina, completamente solo. Estaba por dejar los platos sucios allí en la mesa cuando recordó una de las tantas veces en la que su esposa le pidió, más bien le rogó que no dejara las cosas tiradas, que colaborará con la casa.

-Cielos, de enserio lo arruiné -se dijo

Se arrastró como alma en pena hasta el dormitorio de Hugo. Estaba igual que el de Rose, desierto, aunque con una pequeña diferencia, en la mesita de noche reposaba una pequeña nota con la caligrafía de su hijo menor

"_Papa; quédate tranquilo estamos bien, y muy felices. Nunca vi a mamá tan feliz, me enseñó a volar y a tocar la armónica también._

_Te quiero; Hugo"_

Ron miraba la nota sin entender, si Hermione le tiene miedo a las alturas, además tampoco sabía tocar la armónica. Qué significaba esa nota? Se recostó en la cama, pensativo. Aunque le costó, finalmente Morfeo ganó la batalla y se durmió, aunque la preocupación lo perseguía en su dormir, de pronto vio a Hermione muy hermosa luciendo un vestido salmón que remarcaba su figura y su piel bronceada, alguien la abrazaba por detrás y ella sonreía radiante, pero ¿quién la abrazaba? Era una figura masculina enfundada en un fino traje Dior color gris carbón con una camisa blanca con lo primeros botones desabrochados

(N/A: Draco lucía como en la foto, igual de sexy que Pierce Brosnan!!)

El pelirrojo despertó exaltado– Tiene un amante -rugió

No lo podía creer, su esposa, su dulce y tierna Hermione le era infiel. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Estaba todo sudoroso por la pesadilla, por lo que decidió darse una ducha. Por suerte en la ropa de viaje traía toallas, porque en su casa no quedaba ni eso.

-Krum -dijo en voz alta mientras el agua tibia golpeaba su cara y su blanquecino cuerpo, sí, tenía que ser él- Maldito búlgaro arrogante, y pensar que yo lo admiraba por ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos -Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, desde que Viktor, como lo llamaba Hermione, dejó el Quidditch para abrir una importadora de artículos deportivos, su mujer le había estado ayudando con los trámites y demás para poder operar en Gran bretaña y también para importar productos muggles.

-Cómo no me di cuenta antes! -se auto reclamó– La muy maldita me engaña mientras yo me mato por darle lo mejor-

Se vistió, desayunó un café con tostadas y se marchó a buscar un estudio de abogados.

Ronald caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, hasta que encontró la oficina que buscaba, "Estudio Bruckman" rezaba en letras doradas el escaparate de la entrada. Enseguida fue recibido por una asistente que lo dirigió hasta uno de los despachos.

-Dr. Ernest Bruckman, mucho gusto. En qué puedo ayudarle, Sr. Weasley? –dijo un hombre moreno ya entrado en años mientras extendía la mano hacia Ron

-Gracias –dijo Ron mientras se sentaba– Vengo debido a esto –y le dio el citatorio de divorcio

El dialogo entre el pelirrojo y el abogado se extendió por algo mas de una hora. Ron le confió de que sospechaba que su esposa tenía un amante– Sin pruebas, no podemos hacer nada –le dijo el abogado. Tocaron diversos temas como la división de bienes y la tenencia de los chicos ya que ambos eran menores según la ley mágica, y otras cosas.

Quedaron de acuerdo en que se verían el lunes a primera hora, para ir juntos a la audiencia en el Ministerio.

* * *

Hermione despertó lentamente. Se percató de que seguía en San Mungo. Draco entro muy despacio por la puerta, ella solo le sonrió.

-Buon Giorno Principessa –dijo él tiernamente mientras le besaba la frente

-Buon Giorno, il mio amore –respondió

-Tenemos que irnos, ya cancelé todo en recepción –dijo él

-Si, porque esta cama me está matando –y se rió– Me gustaría avisarle a los chicos y a….

-a Harry y Ginny –completó el rubio

-si no te molesta...

-Amor, sé perfectamente que Ginny es tu mejor amiga y Harry es prácticamente tu hermano, nada me haría mas feliz que compartir nuestra felicidad con ellos

-Por qué eres tan perfecto? -preguntó ella

Draco se acercó a la castaña, la abrazó y a su oído cantó:

"…_lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, es que mueras por mí. Y morirme contigo si te matas y matarme contigo si te mueres, porque el amor cuando no muere mata porque amores que matan nunca mueren."_

Ella sonreía feliz mientras se besaban una vez más, antes de abandonar el Hospital

* * *

Ron salió con paso decidido del despacho de su abogado. Iría a ver a su hermana Ginny, si alguien sabía si Hermione tenía algo con Krum, seguramente sería la pelirroja. Pues Harry le había dejado en claro que él no se metería, pero nunca dijo nada respecto a su hermana.

* * *

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti –dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente

-Oh, gracias, Gin, yo sabía que tú me entenderías –respondió Hermi, mientras seguía tomada de la mano de su amiga- Aún me siento mal por Ron, sabes?

-Herms, cuantas veces te lo he dicho? Mi hermanito es un idiota! No tienes idea las veces que Harry habló con él para que cambie su actitud, pero él sigue obsesionado con ser el más rico de todos, más rico que Draco

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa– Bueno, en la actualidad casi cualquiera es mas rico que Draco

-Eso me llamó la atención, el otro día en la fiesta se quejó de lo caro de la colegiatura –espetó Ginny

-Lo que tú no sabes es que Draco devolvió todas la propiedades que su padre apropió ilegalmente durante los años oscuros –dijo Herms mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de orgullo– Lo único que conserva es la parte de la fortuna Black que le correspondía, porque la parte de Bellatrix está dividida entre él y Teddy. Además que puso esa pequeña fortuna en un fideicomiso para pagar las universidades de Scorpius, Rose y Hugo.

-Espera, espera, me estás diciendo que Draco "el hurón saltarín" Malfoy, vive con el oro justo y que encima puso a tus hijos en un fondo para el pago de sus universidades?

-Si, ni yo misma me lo creía cuando me lo contaron

-Ese, hombre si que te ama –espetó la pelirroja

De la chimenea salió una figura, Ron.

-GINNY! -gritó el pelirrojo

-Mierda, es Ron –exclamó Gin– Qué hacemos?

-Primero, cuida tu lenguaje. Y segundo, no te preocupes, me marcho. No quiero ponerte en medio de una disputa –dijo la castaña

-Bueno. Ya sé, quédate aquí que yo llevo a mi hermano al despacho de Harry y tú aprovechas y te marchas

-Gracias, Ginny, tú eres una gran amiga. Mis cariños a Harry

-Cuídate mucho, saludos al hurón –dijo la pelirroja mientras abandonaba la sala en la que charlaban para ir a recibir a su hermano.

-Pero mira quien ha decidido darse una vuelta por aquí! Pero si es mi hermano.

-Hola, pequeña, como has estado? –Ron esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hermana favorita

-Ven, vamos al despacho de Harry para charlar tranquilos, vale? -dijo ella

-Está bien -dijo el pelirrojo mientras atravesaba la puerta del elegante despacho

Hermione aprovechó para cruzar a toda velocidad por el living e introducirse por la red flú directamente al apartamento

-Ginny, me prepararías un café? Es que tengo algo de languidez estomacal -acotó Ronald, una vez sentado en uno de los sillones

-Claro, enseguida te lo traigo, y de paso te hago probar un pastel que he hecho de la manera muggle

Ron solo rodó los ojos hacia un lado. No era que su hermana fuera una mala cocinera, ni mucho menos, pero él siempre que podía evitaba las cosas muggles. Tenía cierto empacho de ellas debido a la obsesión de su padre por ellas, asunto que se potenció cuando se casó con Hermione. Bueno, eso sería algo que definitivamente no extrañaría de ella. Pero ese no era el objetivo por el que se encontraba en casa de su hermana. Esperó que Ginny cerrara la puerta para dirigirse al escritorio de Harry, solo él sabía donde su cuñado y mejor amigo guardaba lo que él estaba buscando. El Mapa del Merodeador. Abrió el cajón principal hasta el fondo, susurró muy despacio la clave "La verdad está ahí afuera". Algo muy típico de Harry que amaba la seria muggle "The X – Files".

Un pequeño compartimiento dejó entrever el mapa. Lo abrió y preguntó – Ubicación de Hermione Granger.

El mapa se reorganizó rápidamente, mostrando una pequeña etiqueta con el nombre de su esposa sobre una dirección, la cual anoto rápidamente en un pergamino. "Abby Road 812"

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón justo antes de que su hermana cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Hermione sacudió el polvo de su ropa– Draco, dónde estas?- preguntó

-Aquí –escuchó una voz desde el baño- Te preparé el baño como a ti te gusta

La castaña sonrió, dejó el abrigo en el chofa y se descalzó. El ambiente estaba calido producto de un hechizo ambiental; caminó hacia el baño, sintió el aroma a hierbabuena y mentas que tanto le gustaba a su Draco. Allí estaba él, solo vistiendo sus boxers verde oscuro, de espaldas vertiendo algo de fragancia y relajantes musculares sobre la amplia bañera.

-Ven aquí preciosa, que te mereces un relajante baño -dijo él- Así se te quita ese aroma a hospital -terminó él robándole un tierno besito- Ya renté una película romántica y compré helado.

-Helado? Pero si afuera hace un frío! -reclamó ella

-Le subimos a la temperatura y ya -dijo él- Anda, dame el gusto que quiero mimarte a ti y a mi pequeña arveja.

-Draco no le pongas apodos. Además no sabes si será niña o niño -dijo ella mientras se sacaba el jean

-Estoy seguro que será una inteligente y hermosa niña como tú –diciendo esto la terminó de convencer.

Comenzaron a besarse, Draco le sacó el jersey, lo dejó caer, la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola para sí mismo; le quitó el sujetador ya sobre el borde de la bañera. Entraron mientras no dejaban de besarse tiernamente. Él se sentó apoyándose en uno de las bordes, ella se sentó entre sus piernas. Suavemente Draco le lavó el cabello, masajeando su espalda y hombros. Muy románticamente le dio un baño.

* * *

-Ginny, supongo que debes saber por qué estoy aquí –dijo el pelirrojo mientras devoraba el budín de pan que su hermana le había traído

-No, pero me lo imagino –terció ella– Por Hermione, verdad?

-Si, necesito que me digas si ella tiene algo con Viktor Krum, si es su amante? – la cara de congoja de Ron decía todo

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo que Viktor y Hermione no tienen nada –"uff, estuvo cerca", pensó la pelirroja.

-Me dejas más tranquilo, Gin, gracias –dijo él– Me tengo que ir, aún tengo un montón de cosas que hacer

-Lo imagino –respondió Ginny

Rápidamente Ronald caminó hacia la calle principal y tomó un taxi. Se dirigiría hacia donde estaba viviendo Hermione, si era cierto de que Krum no era su amante quizás podría hablar con ella, hacer que recapacitara, que volviera junto a él. El taxi frenó frente a un complejo de apartamentos de dos plantas. Caminó hasta el callejón que se encontraba cruzando la calle, sacó su varita– _Dissaparate _-susurró apuntando a su propio cuerpo, el cual desapareció al terminar de pronunciar el hechizo.

Cruzó la calle con cuidado, allí estaba, Abby Road 812, pero cuál sería el departamento de Hermione? Decidió primero revisar el del piso inferior.

Se acercó sigiloso y observó como una muchacha practicaba el chelo bajo la atenta mirada de un gato Sagrado de Birmania, muy parecido a Crookshanks, aquel gato que su esposa tuvo que regalar porque él le tenía fobia.

Entonces el departamento tendría que ser el del piso superior- _Levicorpus_- Susurró y se elevó levemente. Debía reconocer que estaba un poco gordito, se aferró a los ladrillos y alcanzó la ventana. Una cortina de voile le obstaculizaba la vista, pero igualmente veía el interior, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una de las famosas orejas extensibles que vendía un su negocio. La pegó contra el cristal y comenzó a escuchar con atención lo que ocurría dentro.

Una figura femenina salió de una de las puertas, Ron la reconoció al instante, era ella, Hermione:- Pero helado solamente no me va a caer pesado? –preguntó, apenas vestía una braga culotte beige y un par de soquetes al tono, caminó hasta desaparecer dentro un gran chofa

Otra voz, masculina en este caso contestó:- Ya estoy terminando un chop suey de pollo como a ti te gusta

-Lo sabía, tiene un amante -masculló Ron. Pero estaba intrigado, desde cuando le gustaba el chop suey a Hermione, si nunca lo había cocinado, bueno no al menos en el tiempo que él estaba en la casa. De nuevo la voz de la castaña lo extrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Y qué película alquilaste?

-Serendipity -contestó la voz masculina

-Y está buena? -volvió a preguntar Hermione

-Es sobre un chico y una chica que se conocen de casualidad y se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro, pero ese no es el momento y se alejan y es muy divertida porque juega con las coincidencias y las tretas del destino -contó la voz

-Parece entretenida. Te falta mucho con la comida? Porque tengo hambre -dijo ella

De repente comenzó a sonar una melodía muy suave, Ron no la reconoció.

La voz masculina dijo– Acércate, amor

-Qué pasa? -respondió la castaña

–Quiero bailar -dijo él.

Al encuentro de Hermione, de donde Ron supuso estaría la cocina, apareció una figura masculina, era un cuerpo delgado, bien formado, apenas vestía unas medias con rombos negros y verdes con rayas grises, y un par de boxers de seda negros.

Ron se quedó petrificado, reconoció ese cabello rebelde tipo melena, ese caminar arrogante, pero si era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo.

Perdió el equilibrio, el efecto del hechizo había terminado y ahora caía de bruces al suelo. De todas las personas en el mundo porque Hermione se tendría que haber fijado justo en él, justo en Draco Malfoy, la persona que los había atormentado durante su juventud, la persona que en particular se había ensañado con la castaña.

Aún tenía la oreja extensible en la mano y lo que escuchó lo confirmó todo

-Te amo, Draco

-Y yo te amo más, princesa

Tiró con fuerza de la oreja extensible, no quería seguir escuchando. Pero no lo pudo evitar, como en una visión escuchó a Draco decirle "Qué familia, comadreja? Será la que abandonaste? Te olvidaste de ellos, son mi familia ahora"

El cielo era gris, las densas nubes cubrían el cielo, caminaba por el Londres muggle abstraído en sus pensamientos. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron, apenas las sintió, no existía diferencia entre el gris del cielo y el de su corazón. Esas gotas que se convirtieron en un suave aguacero, se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había terminado

It's really over, you made your stand  
You got me crying, as was your plan  
But when my loneliness is through, I'm gonna find another you

La calle se fue despejando de transeúntes, la lluvia se volvió copiosa. Él seguía caminado sin rumbo, recordó que en su casa no tenia ni ropa de cama, ni toallas ni nada

You take your sweaters  
You take your time  
You might have your reasons but you will never have my rhymes  
I'm gonna sing my way away from blue  
I'm gonna find another you

Tanto se había empecinado en ser rico, en superar a Malfoy, que sin darse cuenta se convirtió en su peor enemigo.

When I was your lover  
No one else would do  
If I'm forced to find another, I hope she looks like you  
Yeah and she's nicer too

De que le servía todo el dinero del mundo, si no la tenía a ella. Las propiedades, los lujos, todo, no tenían valor ahora. Todo el mundo le advirtió que no descuidara a su familia y él prefirió no escucharlos, no hizo más que alejarse de ellos. En su casa solo quedaban él, su fortuna y su orgullo

So go on baby  
Make your little get away  
My pride will keep me company  
And you just gave yours all away  
Now I'm gonna dress myself for two  
Once for me and once for someone new  
I'm gonna do somethings you wouldn't let me do  
Oh I'm gonna find another you


	17. Here Without You

**Capitulo 17 – Here Without You **

-Estas segura Rose? -preguntó inquieto el muchacho.

-Tú hazme caso, la abuela es genial. Veras que nada malo va a pasar -lo convenció la jovencita mientras lo arrastraba de la mano hacia las afueras del castillo-.

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade. Recorrieron algunas tiendas hasta que llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley. Se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Por Merlín, Scorp, no seas cobarde!

-Y si no le caigo bien? -preguntó el rubio.

Rose ni siquiera le respondió, directamente lo jaló hacia adentro del local.

Una vez dentro, el amable supervisor les indicó que la Sra. Weasley –como le decía el joven- se encontraba en la trastienda con una parte de muffins y chocolate caliente.

-Abuela! –gritó la joven al ver a Molly Weasley servirle chocolate a un empleado.

-Mi pequeña –dijo la mujer abrazando a la castañita– oh, mi niña, como estas? estas bien? quieres chocolate?

-Si, si abuela, gracias, estoy bien. Pero no vine por eso -le dijo Rose que seguía de la mano del rubio

-Como? no has venido a ver a tu abuela? -dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Si, también, pero te quería presentar a mi amigo -señalando a Scorpius.

-Umm, será un "amigo" especial? el que me tienes que presentar?

-Abuela! -dijo la joven toda colorada- es que él quiere estudiar a los dragones.

-Como mi Charly! –exclamó la anciana.

-Hola, soy Scorpius –dijo el joven extendiendo la mano para saludar.

La Sra. Weasley omitió la mano del joven y directamente lo abrazó.

Se sentaron los tres juntos y pasaron la tarde contando anécdotas sobre Charly, que seguía viviendo en Rumania, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente y comían muffins de distintos gustos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a descender, llegó la hora de volver al castillo.

Scorpius caminaba pensativo de la mano de Rose. El joven se detuvo, miró a la muchacha.

-Gracias –dijo y la besó.

La joven correspondió el beso, que suavemente se fue tornando mas apasionado, sus cuerpos se acercaron, pero necesitaban respirar. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Porqué lo hiciste? alguien podría habernos visto -preguntó la chica.

-Es que después del lunes, ya no te podré besar más al aire libre, todos van a pensar que somos hermanos -terció el rubio.

-Pero ambos sabemos que no lo somos, y eso será solo hasta que arregles tu situación filiatoria –dijo ella alejándose un paso hacia atrás.

-Y que le rompa el corazón a mi padre? Sabes que yo no tengo las mismas agallas que tú –dijo él.

-Tú piensas que papá no lo sabe? –dijo la castaña– eres mas ingenuo de lo que pensaba. Por favor Scorpius, si te prohibió que hagas la iniciación es por que lo sabe.

-Puede que tengas razón, no lo pensé de ese modo.

-Ves? y no creas que a mi no me interesa el que no pueda decirles a todos lo mucho e te quiero.

-Me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero -nuevamente se acercaron y se besaron– Ven, vamos al castillo que se hace tarde.

* * *

La lluvia cesó, el domingo llegó. Draco y Hermione pasaron la noche en el departamento.

Estaban simplemente abrazados, juntos en la cama, Draco no dejaba de acariciar el vientre de la castaña y susurrarle palabras tiernas al bebé.

-Que pasó con aquel chico, déspota y altanero que conocí una vez? -dijo ella mientras revolvía el cabello de Draco, que susurraba un "papi te ama" al vientre de Hermi- y del que me enamoré?

-Tú lo mataste, y me alegro de ello –respondió él mirándola a los ojos- pero no te enamoraste de aquel déspota –sonriendo- te enamoraste de todo aquello que yo podía llegar a ser y por eso te amo, fuiste la única que me vio como realmente era.

Draco la miró tiernamente y la besó con igual o más ternura. Hermione no desaprovechó la oportunidad y pasó su mano por el miembro del rubio.

-No, el bebé, Hermione -espetó Draco al notar las intenciones de ella.

Pero ella no lo escuchó, sabía perfectamente que nada malo podría pasar. Tumbó a Draco sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Se acercó a su rostro, rozando sus labios con los de él, y en un susurro le dijo:- nada malo pasará.

Draco lo entendió, pero a terco a él no le ganaban, ni siquiera ella. Se incorporó en la cama, a la vez que besaba con pasión a la castaña, que se frotaba contra su pelvis incitándolo.

El rubio se deleitaba en los pechos de Hermione, que ya estaban un poco mas hinchados, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de ésta. Lentamente, Draco fue volteando a la castaña hasta quedar sobre ella.

-No -susurró suavemente- mira si el bebé se asusta o algo por el estilo.

Hermione comenzó a reír- ay! Draco, no puedes ser mas inocente, hace unas semanas no tenías ni un mínimo de reparo y ahora pareces un perrito herido! -volvió a reír.

Draco también comenzó a reír por la insistencia de la castaña, aunque él sabía como poder complacerla sin lastimar a su pequeña arveja, como llamaba al bebe.

El rubio comenzó a besar a su amada con pasión, bajó por su cuello, mientras que su mano, siempre traviesa, comenzaba a masajear la intimidad de la castaña. Los labios del blondo seguían bajando por el cuerpo de Hermione, quien gemía de placer ante las caricias de Draco. La lengua del rubio se introdujo en la intimidad de la castaña con maestría absoluta, él si que sabía como complacer a una mujer, en especial si era la suya.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Ron también despertaba. Se había quedado dormido sobre la alfombra del living, todo empapado por la lluvia. Tan ponto como se levantó, fue a la cocina a desayunar.

Había dejado de sentirse mal por la traición de Hermione. Ahora la odiaba y lo único en que podía pensar era en dañarla de la misma manera en que ella lo había dañado a él.

-Le quitaré la custodia de mis hijos –pensó- si, eso la devastaría -murmuraba en voz alta mientras desayunaba.

El desgano y la tristeza que sentía se fueron tornando en rencor y rabia. Entonces, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. Estaba luchando con Draco en el patio de tierra de un vieja casona, recordó a otras personas mirando la escena, a una de las personas no la reconoció, pero estaba seguro que el moreno de su recuerdo era Blaise Zabini.

Ahora relacionaba todo, recordaba una fiesta donde estaban Draco y su ahora ex; recordaba la tunda del rubio, pero la mayor parte de los recuerdos era borrosa como si fueran una fantasía en su mente, como si…….como si hubieran tratado de borrarlos.

* * *

La rubia, profesora de Encantamientos, caminaba a toda prisa hacia su despacho. Tenía el maletín a medio armar, había pasado la noche con Teddy y por poco se queda dormida.

Cuando ingresó al despacho la estaban esperando Rose y Scorpius. Erin entró tranquila, fue hasta el escritorio metiendo unos papeles.

-Entonces... estas lista? -preguntó la rubia.

-Si, está de más preguntarlo -respondió la muchacha.

-Yo también quiero ir -sentenció Scorps.

-Te he dicho que no, no tienes nada que hacer allí -cortó Erin.

-Pero necesito hablar con Draco, digo con mi padre.

-Le llamaste Draco?? -preguntó sorprendida Erin.

-Me parece que tienes que contarle, Scorps, es abogada y te puede ayudar -dijo Rose.

-Contarme qué? -aún mas confusa.

_DIES MINUTOS DESPUES……_

-De acuerdo... –algo aturdida por la noticia- ...cuenta conmigo. Si quieres yo hablo con Draco -terció Erin.

-No, eso es algo que tengo que resolver yo solo, gracias -dijo el rubio.

-Y tienen evidencia que respalde esto? –preguntó.

-Si, el sábado conseguimos todo lo necesario para hacer una pócima "progenitis" -dijo Rose-

-Perfecto, espérenme aquí que hablo con Neville, para que autorice tu salida -Erin salió rápidamente del aula.

-Scorps? estas seguro que lo quieres hacer?

-Si, muy seguro. Además no quiero dejarte sola, no sé porqué tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto -dijo el rubio.

Cuando llegó Erin los tres se dirigieron por la red flú directamente al apartamento de Draco y Hermione. Al llegar fueron sorprendidos por un hechizo paralizador, Erin había olvidado las restricciones de seguridad que pesaban sobre el departamento.

Draco fue el primero en salir desde el dormitorio. Estaba con la camisa a medio abrochar y la corbata al cuello.

-Demonios, Erin que haces aquí con los niños? -exclamó Draco volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

Salió con la varita en la mano al tiempo que Hermione salía del sanitario, recién bañada, con una toalla en la cabeza y una salida de baño roja con líneas amarillas. Draco terminó el hechizo que los retenía y les ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras Hermi se vestía.

-Hola Papi! –dijo sonriente Rose mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por qué no me avisaste del hechizo? –reclamó Erin- Vinimos a acompañarlos a la audiencia.

-Qué? no! no pueden –exclamó Hermione que ya estaba vestida y se arreglaba el cabello.

-Mamá, yo ya soy considerada un adulta en la comunidad mágica –dijo mostrando su mano izquierda- y tengo libertad de opinar sobre mi propia tenencia.

-Si, pero para eso necesitas de un abogado -le terció la castaña.

-Y yo soy su abogada –saltó Erin- Además no es conveniente que Draco, sea tu abogado tampoco, es probable que lo llamen al estrado también.

-QUE!! –exclamó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Draco, por las barbas de Merlín, que no pensaste en esa posibilidad? -reclamaba la rubia completamente ofuscada.

A decir verdad, tanto Draco como Hermione habían olvidado la posibilidad que bajo el efecto de una poción de la verdad la castaña revelase su relación con Draco, o el parentesco de este con Rose.

Erin preparó un par de tazas de té para que todos desayunaran. Una vez que estuvieron todos listos, Scorpius miró con atención a Rose, quien le hizo una seña afirmativa y siguió charlando con su madre y Erin.

-Papá, puedo hablar contigo un segundo en privado? -susurró el muchacho con tono serio

-Claro, hijo, ven vamos al dormitorio -señaló Draco.

Ya dentro del cuarto, Scorpuis se sentó en un sillón que Hermione usaba para dejar la ropa, mientras que Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Mirando la preocupación de su hijo, posó su mano en la rodilla del joven para tranquilizarlo y le habló con dulzura.

-Hijo, te noto preocupado, confía en mi, qué te pasa? -dijo Draco

* * *

Lucius caminaba por el living de la vieja mansión Riddle como si de su propia casa se tratase. Su mirada fría e imperturbable, se reflejaba anhelante, furiosa y encendida sobre la vieja platería que adornaba el salón. Finalmente, se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones y con su varita invocó una copa de brandy. Cuando se disponía a tomar, entró en la sala Stanley.

-Amo, tengo la información que me encargó -dijo Stan mirando al piso en señal de sumisión.

-Habla -dijo Lucius despectivamente sin mirar a su ayudante.

-Hoy por la mañana, su hijo tiene una audiencia en el Ministerio.

-Porqué motivo -interrumpió el entrecano hombre.

-eh...porque es el divorcio de la sangre sucia -dijo tímidamente el muchacho.

Lucius enfureció, arrojó con bravura la copa contra el fuego que ardía en la chimenea:-Muévete imbécil, este es el momento -clamó poniéndose de pie y saliendo con su usual elegancia, que a pesar de los años pasados en Azkaban no había perdido su porte orgulloso.

* * *

Pity abrió los ojos muy despacio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba completamente desnuda, durmiendo de espaldas y casi cruzando la cama, se incorporó con los codos mirando a Ewan, que dormía a su derecha. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó para besarlo. Pronto él despertó, continuando el beso. Ella se acomodó nuevamente sobre él.

-Buenos días -dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-Son mejores porque tú estas aquí -respondió él acomodándole el cabello con dulzura.

Suavemente se volvieron a besar mientras sentían el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

-Qué hora es? -preguntó el rubio separándose de Pity.

-No -protestó ella- no preguntes, si preguntas asumiremos que es lunes y que tenemos que levantarnos y volver a nuestras obligaciones y no quiero.

Ewan la miró con cara divertida, le encantaban esos planteamientos de niña pequeña que la menor de los Parker solía hacer:- Cásate conmigo -dijo el rubio sin más.

La joven se lo quedó mirando como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

-Una de dos, si o no -dijo resuelto Ewan- no imagino otra noche sin ti, porque cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, quieres que el resto de tu vida comience lo más rápido posible.

Pity sin decir palabra lo besó, simplemente lo besó, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-No me respondiste.

-Pensé que el beso era respuesta suficiente, claro que me caso contigo!

Se volvieron a besar con pasión y se levantaron, dispuestos a comenzar el primer día del resto de sus vidas, aunque no sería un comenzar muy tranquilo.

* * *

Anna y Harry habían llegado muy temprano al Departamento del Ministerio que dirigían. Para las 9:30 tenían terminados todos los reportes e informes. Seguían sin tener pista sobre el paradero de Lucius, pero sus ganas no decaían.

Estaban tomando una taza de café mientras esperaban que diera comienzo la audiencia de divorcio de sus amigos.

-Sabes? estoy preocupado que Ronald haga alguna estupidez -dijo Harry, mientras miraba fijamente el té.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, Harry, estaremos ahí -comentó la morocha a su jefe.

-Anna, hace tiempo que no te preguntaba por tu hija y esposo, como están ellos? -preguntó el azabache para cambiar la conversación.

-Gracias por preguntar. Ellos ya están viviendo del todo en la Casa del Bosque. Voy todas las noches. La verdad que Arístides está ansioso por que Draco y Herms vuelvan. Los extraña, sabes, hacen una linda pareja -comento la mujer.

-Quienes hacen una linda pareja? -preguntó desde la puerta Ron, que acababa de llegar.

-Ron, amigo, no te esperaba -saltó de su silla Harry asombrado de que su compadre apareciera de repente en la puerta.

-Weasley, como has estado? yo hablaba de Harry y Ginny que hace poco viajaron a Grecia -se apuró a decir Anna, mirando a su jefe para que este le siguiera la corriente.

-Claro -dijo Harry- hablábamos de mis vacaciones en Grecia, es muy linda región, en particular Santorini.

Había algo en el porte de Anna que hacía que Ronald desconfiara de ella, a pesar de que su hermana y de que Harry, le hablaran maravillas de ella. El pelirrojo no sabía porque, pero la mujer siempre le dio mala espina, no sabía que era, si su forma de caminar altiva y orgullosa, o su mirada de soslayo, o esa manera particular que tenía de arrastrar las palabras en algunas ocasiones.

Siempre le había dolido la actitud de McGonagall el día de la batalla final con Lord Voldemort, dándole el mando de la batalla, siendo que nadie la conocía. La manera en que ella había llorado la muerte de Snape. Definitivamente Anna Parker no le caía bien, ya averiguaría el porque.

* * *

Scorpius miraba a su padre con determinación y valentía, las propias de un Gryffindor. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, entrecerró sus ojos.

-Papá, yo te quiero.

Draco no pudo más que sonreír– yo también te quiero hijo.

-Te voy a querer por el resto de mi vida, y vas a seguir siendo mi papá, pero…

-Lo sabes -concluyó la frase Draco.

-Si -dijo Scorpius, agachando la cabeza con pesar.

-Desde cuando? -preguntó el rubio mayor.

-Importa? -dijo el muchacho, Draco lo seguía mirando- el tiempo suficiente para saber que realmente no te importa que no sea tu hijo y que en verdad me amas.

-Alguna vez dudaste en que no te amara? -ahora él caminaba por la habitación– te vi nacer, Scorpius; estuve allí cuando dijiste tus primeras palabras, cuando diste tus primeros pasos, cuando te salieron los primeros dientes, tu primera escoba. Puede que no lleves mi sangre, pero eres MI hijo, nunca lo dudes -los ojos de Draco estaban húmedos.

-Lo sé, papá, y siempre serás mi padre, nada va a cambiar lo que yo siento por ti, pero Rose quiere autorización ministerial para usar el apellido Malfoy y yo no podría…

-La quieres -lo interrumpió Draco.

-Si, mucho.

-Como si fuera tu hermana? -preguntó tímidamente, aunque ya presumía la respuesta.

-No, la quiero mucho mas, la quiero como tú amas a Hermione.

-Te entiendo, como hombre, te entiendo. Pero no creas que no me duele que quieras usar el apellido de tu madre -dijo apesadumbrado el rubio.

-Es que no quiero usar el apellido de mi madre tampoco -terció el chico- le voy a pedir a Anna que me deje usar el apellido Parker, hasta yo resuelva la situación con mi padre biológico y que de común acuerdo él decida dejarme usar su apellido.

-Al menos me quedo tranquilo en algo –dijo Draco tomando del hombro al muchacho- he hecho un buen trabajo contigo, tu gesto de amor hacia Rose, es solo el de un hombre honesto y me doy por satisfecho, estoy orgulloso de ti, y aunque me rompa el corazón que ya no seas un Malfoy, para mí siempre serás mi hijo -y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Gracias, papá, yo también te quiero mucho -dijo el muchacho devolviendo el abrazo.

Draco y Scorpius salieron abrazados de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y las chicas que ya habían terminado de tomar el té, y ya tenían todo listo para salir hacia el Ministerio.

-Ya estamos listas -dijo Rose.

-Aún tenemos que esperar que lleguen Pithya e Inquisidor, ellos serán nuestra seguridad hoy -dijo Draco mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta.

Los minutos pasaron, pero no habían pasado muchos cuando llegaron Pity e Inquisidor, seguidos de Pixie, Fingolfin y Teddy. Se dividieron en dos grupos y se fueron en autos separados hacia el Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al Departamento de Asuntos Legales, donde la secretaria del Juez, la Srta. Narcisa Swat los recibió.

-Todos ustedes están para la audiencia de divorcio Granger-Waesley? -preguntó al ver el tumulto de gente.

-Sólo nosotros -respondió Draco- El resto son solo nuestra seguridad.

-Entiendo –alegó la muchacha- Por favor, los involucrados síganme hasta la sala de audiencias. La contraparte ya ha llegado y solo resta que arribe el Juez Bradford.

Los cinco ingresaron al pequeño auditorio, donde ya se encontraban Ron junto a su abogado, Harry y Anna.

Hermione miró a Ron con mucha pena. En realidad lo quería mucho pero amaba a Draco más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Trató de mirar a los ojos a Ron pero este hablaba con su abogado.

Pronto entró el juez que presidiría la sesión. Era un hombre regordete de mediana estatura, algo calvo y con cara graciosa; bastante mayor. La Srta. Swat anunció el ingreso del Juez Bradford por lo que todos se pusieron de pie. El Juez tomó asiento y se dispuso a leer el resumen preliminar. Levanto la vista e indagó a las partes del caso.

-Según lo que leo aquí, la Sra. Weasley interpuso la demanda de divorcio -leía del legajo- alegando diferencias irreconciliables, y el Sr. Weasley a puesto una contra demanda alegando "infidelidad", además de solicitar la custodia permanente de los hijos fruto de la relación.

Hermione se quedó fría y pálida al escuchar al Juez, sentía que el aire se le escapa de los pulmones, que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas vencida; pero sintió la mano de Draco entrelazarse con la suya, y notó como este la miraba dulcemente, tranquilo- Saldremos de esta, lo prometo -le susurró y respiró algo mas aliviada, sabia que el rubio nunca la dejaría, nunca.

El Juez siguió– es correcto esto, abogados? –preguntó, a lo que el Dr. Bruckman y Erin respondieron afirmativamente.

-Su señoría, pido la palabra -terció la Dra. Renshaw, como la llamó la Srta. Swat.

-Adelante -le respondió el Juez.

La rubia se acercó al estrado seguida del Dr. Bruckman: -Señoría aquí tengo los documentos que certifican la mayoría de edad de la Srta. Rose Hermione Weasley, tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle, por lo tanto ella es hábil de decidir sobre su custodia y la de su hermano menor Hugo Ronald Weasley -la joven le dio los originales al juez y una copia al otro abogado.

El juez observó con detenimiento los papeles, los leyó mientras Erin esperaba oír una respuesta afirmativa– Alguna objeción, abogado Bruckman? -dijo finalmente el regordete Juez, el abogado de Ron negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba enojado de reojo a su defendido.

-Tómese nota –dijo el Juez a su secretaria- se toma como valida la documentación sobre la mayoría de edad de la Srta. Rose Hermione Weasley, por lo que ella será quien decida con cual progenitor quedarse.

Ernest Bruckman se acercó al pelirrojo y lo regañó:- es ud. un imbécil Weasley, nunca registró a la niña como suya en el Registro Civil muggle -a lo que Ron no pudo responder, el abogado tenía razón.

La secretaria del Juez se puso de pie:- se llama al estrado a la Sra. Hermione Jane Weasley.

Draco se acercó al oído de la castaña y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso, Erin le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y Hermi se dirigió al estrado. Allí la rubia secretaria del Juez le dio un pequeño frasco con una dosis de Veritaserum, Hermione respiró hondo y lo tomó por completo.

-Diga, por favor, su nombre completo para la corte -dijo la rubia, al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hermione Jane Granger -respondió.

Al escuchar esta respuesta el juez tomó la palabra antes de que lo hiciese el abogado de la contra parte:- Disculpe, ud. no ha dicho "_de Weasley_", por qué razón lo hizo?

Efecto de la poción de la verdad, Hermi respondió al instante– porque como siempre Ron olvidó validar los papeles en el registro muggle -protestó.

El juez tomó nota y procedió a darle la palabra al abogado de Ron, este se puso de pie y fue directo al grano:- Sra. Granger, le es ud infiel a su esposo? -la castaña respondió afirmativamente y el hombre siguió:- con quien?

-Objeción Señoría -protestó Erin- si el abogado pretendía demostrar la infidelidad de mi cliente, ya lo ha hecho, es innecesario saber los nombres de los involucrados.

Ronald hervía de la bronca y los nervios que sentía, y se ponía aún mas colorado.

-Modificaré la pregunta, señoría -interrumpió el abogado Bruckman.

-Es innecesario abogado, es no a lugar. Por favor Sra. Granger, responda –ordenó el Juez.

-Repito, con quién ud. le ha sido infiel a su esposo? –y el abogado esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-Con Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Lo sabía! -gritó Ron, poniéndose de pie y apuntando acusadoramente a Draco con su dedo índice- maldito rubio oxigenado, me las pagarás.

-SILENCIUS! –el hechizo pegó en la garganta de Ron y por mas que se esforzara sus alaridos eran insonoros- abogado Bruckman, le pido que controle a su cliente o le levantaré cargos por desacato a la autoridad.

Ernest Bruckman asintió con la cabeza al tiempo en que Ron comenzaba a tomar compostura.

-Somos pareja desde hace 6 años pero nuestra relación comenzó cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Éramos amigos, estudiábamos juntos pero manteníamos la relación oculta porque Lucius padre no permitía que Draco se relacionara con impuros -el veritaserum hacía no solo que Hermi dijera la verdad sino que se explayara explicándolo todo- y retomamos la relación hace 6 años cuando nuestros hijos empezaron a estudiar juntos.

Ron cayó sentado en la silla que se ubicaba junto a su abogado, era demasiada información para procesar. Todo esto significaba que los últimos años de matrimonio junto a Hermione habían sido un fiasco, y ahora resultaba que la vida feliz y perfecta que recordaba era una farsa, una pantalla para ocultar la cruel maldad de la vida. Quien era esa Hermione que se encontraba en el estrado? –se preguntó para si mismo- no era la joven alegre y aplicada que él recordaba, pero lo que mas lo impactaba era saber que admitía que era amiga desde el colegio con Malfoy, alguien que siempre le había demostrado el mas absoluto desprecio.

Los pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su abogado que, sin que él lo notara, había continuado con el interrogatorio.

-Podría decirle a la corte el motivo de la convivencia entre su familia y la del Sr. Malfoy?

los ojos de la castaña buscaron rápidamente a los de Erin, sabia que no podía responder, no delante de todos.

Pero la salvación siempre llega de donde menos uno la espera.

-Señoría -interrumpió la morocha- eso es asunto ministerial, la señora Granger y sus hijos están bajo protección del Ministerio.

El juez se sorprendió ante la interrupción de Anna, por lo que miró a Harry Potter, ya que este era el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y por consiguiente el superior de la morocha.

-Esto es correcto, su señoría Juez Bradford, tanto el Sr. Malfoy como su hijo y la Sra. Granger y los suyos se encuentran bajo estricta custodia de mi departamento por cuestiones que no recomiendo pronunciar por el bienestar de los menores involucrados.

-Comprendo -dijo el Juez asintiendo con la cabeza- por lo tanto la pregunta del abogado Bruckman queda desestimada.

Ron miró a Harry con sorpresa y desilusión, no entendía la actitud de su mejor amigo. Entonces él sabia todo lo que pasaba entre su Hermi y el rubio oxigenado. Lo llamó con la mano.

-Abogado, tiene algo mas que preguntar? -preguntó el Juez mágico, mirando a Bruckman.

-Nada más con la Sra. Granger por ahora, quisiera llamar al estrado al Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Hola Niñas; perdonen la tardanza, las que trabajan y estudian me sabran comprender, al fin el Capitulo 17, me quedo lindo, al menos eso opina mi editora, jeje, ahora se pone interesante!

besos

Pity


	18. Free Falling

CAPITULO 18 – Free Falling

Probablemente el viejo James era el empleado mas antiguo del ministerio, arrastraba su carrito de limpieza con la misma tranquilidad que lo había hecho en los últimos 50 años, casi todos los ministros quisieron retirarlo pero nunca pudieron.

Ahora lo acompañaba una pequeña ratita albina, como su único amigo; James era muy querido por todos los miembros del ministerio, en especial por los más jóvenes, ya que el anciano hombre conocía todos los recovecos del edificio y era el único que recordaba todos los pasajes ocultos que llevaban fuera del edificio.

James arrastraba el carrito hacia el grupo de jóvenes, les saludo con un simple –buen día niños- pero nadie respondió, todos quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño, incluido el propio James.

* * *

Entonces que suba al estrado el Dr. Draco Lucius Malfoy –sentenció el juez, mientras la secretaria registraba todo con una magipluma.

Draco estaba tranquilo, el hecho de que le llamaran al estrado lo perturbaba, aunque como todo Malfoy no lo demostraba. Apretó con suavidad la mano de Hermione y le dejó un tierno beso en la frente, miro a Erin y Anna he hizo un gesto afirmativo, estaba listo, caminó hacia el estrado, arregló su túnica, se sentó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, bebió el veritaserum de un solo trago y esperó por el abogado de Ron.

Bruckman acomodó un par de papeles que reposaban en la mesa, se puso de pie, se acomodó la túnica y se dirigió hacia el estrado. Su pregunta fue directa: ¿es usted un mortífago?; la objeción de Erin no tardó en escucharse; por su parte el abogado de Ron trató de justificar su pregunta en el hecho de establecer que Draco no era una buena persona.

La respuesta de Draco tampoco se hizo esperar fue un simple:

-Sí, aunque nunca tuve ningún accionar.

Rose ahogó un pequeño grito, recordaba a través de los libros y de relatos familiares que Lucius fue un líder mortifago, pero nunca pensó que su padre fuera uno.

Ronald empezaba a protestar, el juraba que "el hurón" había participado activamente en la guerra. El abogado acosaba con preguntas al rubio sobre su pasado tratando de encontrar alguna prueba que pudiera hacer caer su credibilidad. Hasta que llegó la pregunta que Draco temía:

-¿Ha matado a alguien?-

Si bien durante los años oscuros, gracias a su madre, Draco no se vio involucrado en ninguna matanza o "purificación" como la llamaba Voldemort, había ayudado a "Máscara Negra", su mejor amigo Blaise, a desaparecer a algunas personas malvadas, ex-mortífagos, usureros, estafadores y demás lacra de la sociedad.

El rubio respondió afirmativamente. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía, amaba a Draco, pero en ese momento la estaba decepcionando profundamente; Rose se abrazó a Scorpius, ambos estaban pasmados por la noticia.

Antes de que el juez llegara a pedirle explicaciones al blondo, Ronald estalló:

-Lo sabía eres un maldito asesino, nunca dejaste de ser un mortífago!

Harry trató de calmar a su mejor amigo pero fue en vano, el colorado trató de abalanzarse sobre Draco, mientras lo seguía increpando:

-¿A cuántos inocentes mataste?

-A ningún inocente -le respondió- Nunca tomé la vida de un inocente -la respuesta de Draco hizo que Ron se enfureciera más.

-Eres un maldito hijo de perra, mal nacido…

-Con mi madre no te metes, miserable comadreja -le respondió el rubio también abalanzándose para golpear al colorado.

-BASTA -la voz de Rose apuntándoles con su varita, hizo que ambos hombres se detuvieran a verla.

Entonces la memoria de Ron se aclaró, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella noche, y entonces la figura de Rose apuntándole con su varita se formó en su mente:

-¿Fuiste tú, aquella noche fuiste tú?

Hermione y Erin, que trataban de sostener a Draco, ahora miraban sin entender; el rubio miraba a Rose y le hacía señas con la cabeza en forma negativa, esperando que la niña no dijera nada. Anna y Harry fueron soltando a Ron que ahora lucía notablemente pálido y abrumado.

Scorpius, quien sostenía la mano de Rose, estaba a punto de contestar que él era la persona a quien se refería Ron, cuando la voz de la jovencita rompió el silencio que abrumaba la sala.

–Si -afirmó.

-Jovencita, será mejor que baje esa varita -ordenó el juez.

Rose obedeció e instintivamente miró a sus padres, a Hermione que no entendía nada, a Draco que en cierto modo lucía entre orgulloso y asustado; y a Ron totalmente confundido.

-Esta sesión pasa a cuarto intermedio, mientras que los Sres. Malfoy y Weasley recibirán las correspondientes multas por………

Pero el juez nunca terminó de pronunciar sus palabras. Todo sucedió muy rápido y de repente, la figura de Lucius se erigió en la puerta de acceso del recinto,

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Y el rayo de luz verde cruzó el aire dando de lleno en el pecho del Juez.

La primera en reaccionar fue Rose.

–SALVIO HEXIA!

Dijo señalando a los que se encontraban detrás de ella. Tanto Anna como Harry, atacaron a Lucius, pero él fue más rápido e hizo lo que nadie esperaba, tomó el brazo de Scorpius y desapareció.

Harry y Anna corrieron hacia la puerta y descubrieron a todos los aurores que los protegían estaban inconscientes. De inmediato, se ocuparon de reanimarlos para saber que les había sucedido.

Dentro del recinto, la secretaria y Erin junto con el abogado de Ron verificaban la muerte del Juez; Hermione se echó a llorar y se abrazó a Draco, quien miraba la puerta estupefacto, Rose corrió y se abrazó a él también.

La imagen de Hermi y Rose abrazadas al rubio quedaría grabada en la memoria de Ron por el resto de su vida. Entonces comprendió todo, el dinero y el status no lo eran todo en la vida, es más rico aquel que da y recibe amor.

-Lo va a matar.

Fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir, su mirada estaba pérdida; pronto una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su pálida mejilla.

Ronald no pudo sentir más que lástima por el rubio, aunque quisiera hacerle daño a él o a Hermione, nunca hubiera puesto en riesgo la vida de alguno de los niños. Se acercó cabizbajo hacia donde se encontraba el blondo:

-Lo siento, si hay algo que pueda hacer… -dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Draco- Es tu hijo.

-No lo es.

El Veritaserum continuaba haciendo efecto.

-Cuando Astoria se casó conmigo, ella sabía que era por obligación, que no la amaba, así que cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, no le pude reprochar nada. Crié al niño como si fuera mío, hice lo mejor que pude, pero sé que cuando mi padre lo note no dudará en matarlo.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Harry entró raudamente por la puerta: -Esta situación queda en manos del Dpto. de Aurores. Abogado Bruckman y Srta. Secretaria, acompáñenme, uno de mis ayudantes les tomará declaración.

Detrás de Harry entró Anna:

-Erin, Teddy necesita tu ayuda afuera, Rose acompáñala.

Ambas muchachas salieron; mientras Harry acompañaba al abogado y a la secretaria, que se encontraba hecha un mar de lagrimas, fuera del reciento.

-Draco, Hermione, estas instalaciones ya no son seguras para ustedes -se apresuró a decir la morocha- Aquí están las llaves de un Camaro Concept, está programado para llevarlos a la casa del bosque.

Luego se dirigió al colorado:- Ron, sé que fuiste auror, ahora necesito que los acompañes, ellos aún están bajos los efectos del veritaserum y es potencialmente peligroso que estén solos, todos nuestros hombres están en la búsqueda de Lucius, la vida de Scorpius esta en riesgo y no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos.

Ante estas palabras Ron no pudo negarse:- Haré lo que sea necesario, la vida del muchacho es lo más importante ahora.

-¿Y Rose? -preguntó Hermione.

-Rose se quedará conmigo, por ahora, es más seguro para todos -respondió Anna.

La gente entraba y salía del despacho de Harry a toda prisa, no sólo habían burlado el sistema de seguridad del ministerio, también habían secuestrado a un muchacho que se encontraba bajo custodia, y lo peor es que todo sucedió en la cara del Director del Departamento de Aurores; estos hechos hacían que la confianza depositada en Harry por el ministro se viera afectada.

El concejo de ancianos del ministerio siempre dudó de la capacidad de Potter para estar al frente de un departamento tan importante como el de Aurores, alegaban que era muy joven para el cargo. Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, Harry siempre demostró ser el más idóneo para el puesto, ahora todo su esfuerzo parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse.

Ninguno de los aurores que estaba a cargo de la vigilancia del recinto recordaba algo, nada, ni siquiera un indicio que pudiera explicar lo sucedido. También interrogaron al viejo James, el hombre tampoco recordaba nada, lo único que lamentaba era que en medio de tanto alboroto su pequeña ratita albina había desaparecido.

Rose seguía en el despacho de Anna, su cabeza era una revolución, un mar en medio de la tempestad, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo pensaba en como salvar a Scorpius. Entonces el aroma a mentas revivió aquel recuerdo……

FLASH BACK

_Dos noches antes_

Caminaba a toda prisa, odiaba llegar tarde. Pasó a través de la puerta totalmente ofuscada, ella no solía tener mal carácter, pero estaba casi enojada: -llegas tarde- y si algo existía que la ponía aún peor, era que le reprocharan sus faltas.

–Mi primo -alegó- pretende que escriba su trabajo de pociones sobre… -estaba por completar la frase cuando notó que la sala de los menesteres tenía la forma de la biblioteca principal del la casa de Midsummer, la chimenea ardía, la música sonaba muy por lo bajo. Enseguida reconoció la voz del cantante, de hecho era su cantante favorito, John Mayer. También identificó la canción "Your Body Is a Wondeland".

Miró alrededor -Scor? -preguntó. El muchacho se incorporó desde el sillón principal. Le sonrió, apenas vestía una camiseta de malla blanca y un pantaloncillo, se acercó a Rose, suavemente la rodeó con sus brazos. Todos sus problemas abandonaron su mente, sus primos, los exámenes, todo se convirtió en nada al verse reflejada en los ojos del muchacho.

Él era tan suave y a la vez tan masculino, él era tan suyo y tan libre. Se fueron fundiendo en un beso, distinto a todos los anteriores. El preámbulo de la pasión los consumió como el fuego consume al fénix, para luego renacer.

END FLASH BACK

Entonces recordó algo que apenas había leído al pasar las hojas, se maldijo por haber olivado el viejo libro negro en la casa de Midsummer, sin que nadie lo notara, dejó el despacho de Anna y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, debía llegar rápido, era la única solución posible.

* * *

-CRUCIO!

El cuerpo de Scorpius se retorcía de dolor, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a las cadenas que lo sostenían a la pared. No iba a caer, no podía, no debía, si algo sabía era que los Malfoy nunca, jamás se arrodillaban ante nadie.

-CRUCIO!

Lucius quería que su nieto sintiera el escarmiento, el dolor, el castigo por mezclarse con los sangre-sucias; esperaba que Draco hubiera entrenado al muchacho así como él lo había hecho, que resistiera los crucios como un hombre, como un Malfoy. Luego lo iniciaría.

Lo dejó tranquilo y solo por un rato dentro de la celda. El muchacho estaba mal herido, pero se prometió a sí mismo resistir sin desmayarse, él no se mostraría débil.

Trató de pensar en todas las cosas que lo hacían sentir vivo, pensó en ella…

FLASH BACK

…Estaban en el garage de la casa del bosque, era un día soleado, uno de los últimos del verano:- ¿Y si se enojan? -preguntó dubitativo. Ella le sonrió– No notaran que las tomamos, porque las devolveremos antes del anochecer -justificó ella. Ambos salieron en dos motos, Rose llevaba una mochila con alimentos y Scorpius una guitarra.

Pasaron la tarde sentados en una alfombrilla de playa, mirando el cielo, mirándose……

….estaba preocupado, era tarde y ella no llegaba, y ella nunca llegaba tarde. Sintió el ruido de la puerta, y el resoplar de su nariz, lo que significaba que estaba enojada:-Llegas tarde -le dijo, sólo para hacerla enojar mas, eso lo divertía mucho, pues cada vez que la castañita se enojaba, fruncía la frente y sus labios, haciendo el pucherito propio de una niña pequeña, y ese gesto era una de los tantos que amaba de ella.

Activó el reproductor musical, se puso de pie mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Rose, se acercó hacia ella y sin dejarla terminar la besó, esa noche se amaron por primera vez….

END FLASH BACK

Comenzó a canturrear, embriagado en los recuerdos.

…_Es importante tener el control; Son importantes las pilas del mando; Es importante que la inspiración te pille trabajando; Es importante perder la razón, imprescindible que sea en tu cuarto; Que no te vaya a encontrar el amor esta noche tiritando; Pero lo cambio todo por tus manos; quitándome la ropa viento en popa ……_

Cuando Lucius entró:- CRUCIO! -el muchacho se retorció.

-Deja de parlotear, hoy te convertirás en un hombre -le anunció mientras le tiraba un poco de agua en la cara y le aflojaba las cadenas,

-Descansa, te quiero de pie para la iniciación -le ordenó.

Scorpius se acomodó en el piso, tenía hasta la noche para poder escapar, y necesitaba todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

-Aún tengo una duda -dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿A quién has matado?

Preguntó la castaña a Draco, que estaba al volante ya que Ronald no era muy entendido de los autos.

-En realidad, no lo sé -respondió el rubio.

–¿Cómo que no sabes? -lo increpó Ron.

-Estaba cubriendo a Blaise ya que el Ministerio lo seguía, él debía ir a una fiesta, así que yo utilice su traje de Máscara Negra y maté a un Mortífago, pero no me interese en saber quién era -dijo.

Hermione lo comprendió, Draco, su Draco estaba obsesionado con enmendar su pasado, el pasado del que había sido parte, esto era solo una pieza en el rompecabezas de su redención.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? -preguntó Ronald.

Pues Draco recién apagaba el GPS. El rubio tomó en la dirección contraria a la que indicaba el aparato.

-A la casa de mi madre -sentenció cortante Draco.

-Pero… -alcanzó a decir Hermione.

La mirada de Draco calló a la castaña, aún estaban bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, por lo que podía llegar a decir algo que no debía.

Llegaron rápido, más rápido que la vez anterior (el Camaro concept es un auto bastante rápido). Sin hablar Draco entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. La castaña lo siguió, mientras que Ron se quedó observando la casa.

-¿Qué buscas, Draco? -le preguntó.

El rubio miraba la estantería llena de libros, y buscaba sin cesar.

-Juro que lo vi, ¿donde lo puse? Demonios! Busco un librito negro,… aquí esta!!

Draco buscó entre las hojas de un pequeño librito negro, tan antiguo que la filigrana dorada de la tapa casi ni se apreciaba, lo único que Hermione pudo notar fueron un par de iniciales "SS". Sólo podía haber pertenecido a una persona, alguien que fuera el padrino del rubio, y el padre de crianza de Anna. Severus Snape.

* * *

Tomaba aire, por fin había llegado a la biblioteca del ministerio de magia, la colección de libros más grande de todos los tiempos, inclusive más grande que la biblioteca del colegio.

En la puerta rezaba un cartel "Biblioteca Severus Snape – Guarde silencio por favor". La jovencita entro muy despacio, para su suerte la bibliotecaria, la Sra. Rowling, no se encontraba.

Caminó hasta el estante de libros donados, buscó entre ellos, hasta que encontró el mismo pequeño libro negro que Anna le había prestado. Guardó el libro en su túnica y volvió a salir corriendo hacia el despacho.

* * *

Ron caminaba despacio por la vieja mansión. A decir verdad en ese momento envidiaba mucho a Draco y a la misma vez le tenía lástima, según lo que le había contado el abogado Bruckman, que había encontrado en sus investigaciones, Malfoy era un tipo de lo más normal, no tenía una gran riqueza económica, las únicas propiedades que tenía habían sido heredadas de su madre, un mono ambiente y esa casa, pues la otra la había comprado con un crédito hipotecario; recordó que el abogado le había dicho que el resto de la riqueza de los Malfoy había retornado a manos de sus legítimos dueños por voluntad de Draco.

Siguió caminando, cuando llegó a la chimenea principal observo un par de portarretratos. Los observó con atención, y lo que apreció en ellos lo dejó atónito.

* * *

Harry entró apuradísimo a su oficina, allí lo esperaban los aurores de su máxima confianza.

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó.

Los chicos del "Escuadrón Potter", como los llamaban en el ministerio, asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y la niña? –al no ver a Rose entre los chicos.

-Aquí estoy, fui por un poco de agua.

Rose justo entraba por la puerta, era tan buena como su madre para inventar buenas excusas.

Harry le sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Ahora que estamos todos, quiero que cada uno tome a su equipo de trabajo y salga en todas las direcciones posibles. Rose y Anna ya pueden marcharse hacia la Casa del Bosque, acabo de hablar con Neville y los niños tienen autorización para estar ausentes el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Y qué le dijiste que sucedió? –preguntó Teddy.

-Le dije que había habido una fuga, y que por seguridad debían refugiarse, no le comenté nada sobre el secuestro del joven Malfoy, es mas, excepto por ustedes nadie tiene que saber, si la prensa se llega a enterar olvídense de sus carreras como aurores, van a terminar como vendedores de salchichas en los parques. ¡Ahora todo el mundo a trabajar!

Todos los chicos salieron de la oficina, Rose y Anna fueron hasta la oficina de ésta última. La mujer tomó su capa, su bastón y una pequeña caja.

-¿Qué llevas allí? -preguntó inquieta la castañita.

-Algo que podría servirnos. Rose, primero iremos a la casa de Midsummer a buscar unas cosas y luego de allí al bosque ¿Estás lista?

La niña asintió y se acercó a la mujer, y con un sonoro CLAP, desaparecieron.

* * *

Hola a todos; depués de un monton de tiempo puedo publicar, me hubiera gustado decirles que aprobe "matematica Financiera" pero lamentablemente no ha sido si :(

Para mi desgracia la facultad y el trabajo me consumen, pronto esta la continuacion del capitulo!! Palabra de Honor

Gracias por ser pacientes y por leerme, dejen sus maldiciones o comentarios en RR

y como dice Bigi: "un fics con post, es un fics felizzzzzzzzzz"

Pity


	19. La Familia Malfoy

Capitulo 19 – La Familia Malfoy

Los distintos grupos desaparecieron en todas las direcciones posibles algunos fueron a Rumania, otros al Norte de Inglaterra, Escocia, Francia; uno a uno recorrieron todos los lugares posibles.

Erin fue en busca de Ewan que se encontraba en el colegio, le puso al tanto de la situación y se aparecieron directamente en la Casa del Bosque.

Mientras en la Casa Midsummer

- Draco….háblame, que tiene ese libro que es tan importante- pregunto Herms esperando una respuesta

Draco la miro, a ella no le podía mentir, lo conocía demasiado.

Hermione, este libro perteneció a mi padrino, es de magia oscura y muy antigua, y tiene un conjuro que nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Scorpius-

Te entiendo –le dijo la castaña- pero primero volvamos a la casa, así vemos las dimensiones del conjuro y lo que precisemos para invocar lo que halla que invocar así sea el mismísimo Merlín, no te dejare en esto solo, Scorpius es tanto mi hijo como lo es tuyo

Draco se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Hermione, por el gesto de la castaña, se había encariñado mucho con su muchacho. El rubio simplemente la abrazo, salían de la biblioteca cuando escucharon un "CLAP" e instintivamente sacaron sus varitas apuntando a las figuras que recién se aparecían en la sala.

Que demonios hacen uds aquí- pregunto Draco, algo molesto

Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo! – Exclamo Anna – no te dije que fueran a la casa del bosque.

Rose se aparto de Anna y corrió abrazarse con su madre, con tanta mala fortuna que el abrazo, hizo que el libro se saliese de su escondite entre las ropas de la chica.

No evadas mi pregunta- reclamo el rubio-

Hemos venido a buscar un libro – respondió la morocha – ahora es tu turno de decir que hacen uds aquí

Pues hemos venido a lo mismo, jeje – Draco río mostrando el pequeño libro negro, río jocoso hasta que un sonoro Plaf le hizo mirar a los pie de Rose, la niña se quedo congelada con los ojos bien abiertos

Todos miraron a la niña sorprendidos, Anna y Draco conocían el contenido del libro, mientras que Hermione y Ron solo por el hecho de que evidentemente el libro estaba escondido entre las ropa de Rose

Porque tienes "ese" libro- dijo el rubio tomando el libro del piso y con una expresión bastante molesta-

Y como lo conseguiste- siguió Anna

Pues creo que los tres tuvimos la mismo idea y lo tome "prestado" de la biblioteca del ministerio-

Ambos adultos de enojaron y los tres comenzaron una acalorada discusión, Draco alegaba que su Rose era demasiado pequeña para utilizar el libro, Anna por su parte defendía a Rose diciendo que era lo suficientemente grande para usarlo, pero a la vez muy enojada porque la chica sustrajo sin autorización el libro, esta situación permitió que Ron hablara a solas con Hermione.

Porque no hechas una mirada sobre la chimenea, Mione, veras que Malfoy es un miserable hipócrita, tiene un hijo de otra-

La castaña se acerco ha la repisa que se extendía a lo largo de la chimenea, pudo observar una serie de fotos que a su parecer le resultaron muy tiernas, en algunas estaba Draco con Narcisa, en otras Scorpius con su abuela, y en las ultimas Draco en la playa con una bermuda azul acompañado de Anna y en una de las ultimas el rubio besando la embarazada panza de la morocha.

Las voces de Draco, Anna y Rose, cada ves eran mas fuertes, sus miradas destellaban furia, superioridad y determinación.

–Crees que puedes andar por la vida, haciendo lo que te de la gana, puedes morir, por si no te das cuenta!- gritaba Draco;

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer tú peleabas en la guerra a mi edad!- le recriminaba la castañita;

-que no piensas las consecuencias de lo que haces, si el ministerio te acusa de robo, adiós a tu carrera de auror!- bufo Anna

-noo, eso si que no, ella será auror el día que Merlín se haga Rockabilly!!- contraataco Draco. (n/a Rockabilly es la tribu urbana que se viste como los rockeros de los años 50)

Hermione mira con ternura las fotos, mientras que Ronald se enfurecía aun más.

Baja de la nube Mione!! que no ves!! La hija de Anna es de Malfoy!!- bufo – mira le esta besando la panza, aquí esta cambiándole el pañal! dándole de comer, haciéndola caminar!! es mas que obvio- seguía sulfurado Ron

Oh Ron estas mal interpretando las cosas, son fotos muy tiernas!- retruco Hermione, imaginando a Draco en las mismas situaciones pero con su hija.

No mal interpreto nada!, es que Malfoy te tiene hechizada o algo!! pobre Arístides, si hasta me caía bien!!

Fue en ese instante cuando un silencio en la discusión entre Rose, Anna y Draco, les permitió escuchar algunos de los comentarios del colorado. Inmediatamente los tres hicieron un silencio inquietante, que Draco se encargo de romper.

Comadreja, que demonios dices!-

Que tú maldito cretino eres el padre de la hija de Anna!-

Anna estallo en risa, Rose contenía las ganas de reírse después de todo tenia mucho aprecio por Ron y no quería que se sintiera tan en ridículo.

Weasley, eres mas idiota de lo que alguna vez llegue a pensar, como se te ocurre que puedo llegar a ser el padre a Athenea – dijo Draco casi llorando de la risa- Merlín eres increíblemente gracioso, tienes cada idea

Así y entonces como explicas estas fotos, eh!! Di algo no te rías

Draco no dijo nada, siguió en silencio, tomándose su tiempo para respirar y tomar compostura, miro a Anna y sonrió.

Anna, todo el mundo lo sabrá tarde o temprano, Ron no es una mala, persona, tu lo conoces bien, se mataría antes que traicionar a alguien- hablo la castaña, tomando la mano de Anna con un gesto sincero.

* * *

Las horas pasan mas rápido de lo que uno cree cuando se esta en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y tenebroso, o eso era lo que pensaba Scorpius en este momento, lo que le estaba por suceder podría costarle la vida.

Al fin y al cabo vencer los miedos propios se lo que convierte a un niño en hombre, estar allí de pie era demostrar que él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, tan valiente como su padre de crianza y tan aguerrido y arrojado como su padre biológico.

Come –le ordeno la voz siniestra de Lucius-

No quiero- le replico el muchacho desafiante

Se encontraban en el comedor de la que fuera la casa de Tom Riddle padre, en la misma mesa donde Lord Voldemort ejecuto a sus primeras victimas.

La mano de Lucius tomo fuertemente de los cabellos a Scorp, y le metió la cara sobre el plato de sopa.

No te estoy preguntando – le hablo cerca del oído- te lo estoy ordenando – y lo soltó.

El muchacho empezó a comer, Lucius lo miraba con atención, en un momento hablo.

-Interesante, tu padre nunca me desafío, ni siquiera me contestaba, se limitaba a asentir, a tu edad me respetaba, y por el Lord que no se atreviera a verme a la cara con impertinencia, porque ni el mismísimo Salazar le salvaba del castigo

-Oh, si, él también te recuerda con cariño – dijo con un total sarcasmo y mirando a la cara del hombre

La varita del hombre se apoyo en la sien del chico.

-No me desafíes, muchacho, por que no sabrás siquiera que hechizo de golpeo, ahora termina tú cena que tienes que estar listo en un par de horas

* * *

Cierto, pronto la burbuja estallara en mi rostro, - dijo la morocha- Ronald esas fotos que ves allí son de amor, pero no del amor de un padre por su hija, sino las de un tío por su primer sobrina;

Ronald quedo en silencio, procesando la información.

Entiendes lo que te digo………yo soy hija de Lucius Malfoy

Pero tu cabello, tus ojos…….-dijo desconcertado

Son los de su madre –salio al cruce Draco- no todos los Malfoys son rubios platinados y de ojos grises, lo único que todos compartimos en una nariz y una pera, pequeñas y perfectas.

Ron miro tanto a Draco como a Anna, ahora notaba el parecido, era cierto tenían una nariz pequeña y perfecta como la de Audrey Hepburn, luego miro a Rose, y la verdad que no quería ver estallo en su rostro, su Rose, su pequeña princesa compartía los mismos rasgos. La niña lo noto, vio como el rostro del hombre que había considerado su padre por algo mas de 10 años, se trasformaba

Hermione también noto el cambio en el rostro del colorado, y supo que era el momento de admitir una de las más duras verdades de su vida.

Merlin – exclamo la castaña- Ron, creo que a estas alturas ya has notado el parecido entre……..

Pero no termino de decir palabra cuando Ron cayó al piso desmayado.

* * *

Los ánimos en el ministerio estaban más que caldeados, Harry aun daba explicaciones al ministro y no tenia idea de cómo la información se había colado en los medios de prensa.

La radio especulaba con un complot entre ex - mortifagos renegados que buscaban derrocar al ministro, por suerte ningún nombre había salido a la luz.

Por ahora lo único que los medios no se cansaban de repetir era que una extraña explosión se había cobrado la vida de uno de los jueces más importantes del ministerio.

Una a una fueron volviendo las escuadrillas de Harry regresaban a las oficinas del ministerios.

Harry entro al despacho de un portazo, pidió los informes a los recién llegados: Irlanda, negativo; Gales, negativo; Isla Mann, negativo; Escocia, negativo, Francia, negativo; solo faltaba Rumania y aunque el Azabache estaba seguro que Malfoy Sr. se encontraba en algún lugar de Inglaterra, el problema era en donde.

Las escuadras se rearmaron saldrían a hacer un rastrillaje minucioso por Inglaterra, era la única esperanza, el azabache se saco los anteojos y resoplo cansado: - solo espero que el plan de Anna resulto o estamos fritos-

* * *

El pelirrojo se encontraba acostado sobre un sofá había tenido un extraño sueño, pronto las voces que oía en la lejanía se hicieron mas notorias, escuchaba a una niña discutir con un hombre, lo hacían casi en un susurro, aun no había abierto los ojos pero alcanzo a escuchar algunos trazos de la conversación

No lo harás!- dijo el hombre

Lo haré de todas formas, te guste o no, soy la única que puede hacerlo- le respondió la niña

Al menos déjame estar ahí, y prométeme que no tomaras riesgos tontos-

Esta bien lo prometo-

Las voces eran claras, estaba seguro que una de ellas era de Rose, abrió los ojos lentamente, miro hacia el techo no lo reconoció, volteo la cabeza y allí estaban ellos, Rose y Malfoy.

Maldición no fue un sueño – dijo el colorado – tocándose la frente.

Mama, papá ya despertó –dijo la chica mirando hacia donde se encontraba Hermione-

Ron vio como la mano de Draco estrechaba suavemente y con cariño la mano de la castañita

Desde cuando lo sabes – pregunto mirando al rubio

Apenas más de un mes- le respondió

Y tu Rose?

Desde que entre a Hogwarts, cuando el Sombrero me quiso enviar a Slytherin

Hubiera sido muy notorio si terminabas en Slytherin, verdad Hermione- interpelo Ron

Nos dejan solos por favor – pidió mientras se acercaba al sillón donde se encontraban Draco y Rose.

La niña se fue rápidamente, mientras que Draco se puso de pie, le dirijo una mirada desafiante a Ron, luego se volteo para habla casi en un susurro con Hermione

Necesito aclarar algunas cosas con Ron, - le dijo al rubio pues ya conocía la expresión de enfado de Draco- será solo un momento, por favor

Esta bien, pero no te exaltes, les puede hacer mal y ahí si que me enojare con la comadreja, te espero afuera, no te tardes.

El rubio le dio un beso en la frente a la mujer y salio por la puerta de la biblioteca, lugar en el que se encontraban. Afuera lo esperaban Rose y Anna. La morocha tenia un pequeño bolso de mano en el que había depositado un par de elementos, cuando vio a su hermano salir de la biblioteca, se apuro a hablarle.

Aquí tenemos casi todos los elementos para el conjuro, solo nos falta la reducción de hígado de hipogrifo-

Tengo un franquito arriba en el estante de mi oficina, voy por él- respondió

Mejor que valla Rose, - dijo Anna, dándole la indicación a la niña para que buscara el frasco-

Se tarda demasiado- dijo el rubio mirando impaciente la puerta

Cuando baje Rose, yo voy ella, tranquilo- lo calmo Anna

* * *

Como te tiene dominada,- dijo con furia- quien diría la Leona Granger, no es más que una cualq……….

No te confundas Ron, yo te ame mucho y te amo, pero lo nuestro se acabo cuando pusiste el dinero por delante de tu familia.

Y cuando te diste cuenta de eso….antes o después de revolcarte con el hurón y darle una hija…

La bofetada de Hermione no se hizo esperar

Idiota…., sobre Rose siempre tuve mis dudas….lo confirme hace unos meses atrás, y si es hija de Draco, fue un accidente, aunque no me arrepiento….

Y Hugo? – pregunto el colorado

Hugo es hijo tuyo, ves, no te miento, en su momento te ame, pero fue hace mucho, no quiero herirte Ron, pero amo a Draco, mucho más de lo que pueda amar a alguien en mi vida.

La puerta se abrió, la cabeza de Anna se asomo: - ya no tenemos más tiempo, tenemos que irnos

Esto no se queda así, Hermione- amenazo el pelirrojo

Madura Ron, ya no estamos en Hogwarts- diciendo esto la castaña se marcho azotando la puerta de un golpe.

Ronald se quedo pensativo en la biblioteca, salio apenas unos minutos después, allí lo esperaba Anna. Puesto que Rose, Hermione y Draco ya se habían marchado.

Se fueron recién – hablo la morocha – que piensas hacer Ron – le pregunto- puedes odiarme a mi y a mi hermano, por quienes somos, pero pongo las manos al fuego, por mi hermano, el daría su vida con tal de que nadie le haga daño a Hermione y sus hijos.

Ron miraba a la mujer fríamente, analizando la situación: - tú no lo conoces, no sabes como trataba a Herms en la escuela, como la despreciaba y humillaba constantemente; y que ahora estén juntos te juro que da asco, en que clase de persona se convirtió Hermione

Perdón, creo que debo aclararte algo, yo si se exactamente como mi hermano trataba a Hermione, porque para que tu sepas, yo vivía en el colegio mientras uds cursaban, lo hacia en una habitación contigua a la de mi padre de crianza, y conozco el otro lado de la historia, se cuanto ellos se amaron hasta que la guerra y sus terquedades los separaron- le contesto la castaña, algo molesta-

Con razón apareciste de la nada aquel día de la batalla de Hogwarts, no podía ser que McGonnagall te conociera tan bien, eso siempre me resulto muy extraño, ahora todo encaja- dijo reflexionando en voz alta-

Pero no estamos hablando de mí, que piensas hacer Ron, ayudaras o te quedaras alli mirando todo pasar? – le pregunto

Volveré al ministerio a ayudarle a Harry- respondió

Antes de marcharse Anna le agradeció la actitud a Ron.

* * *

El Escuadrón Potter corría hacia las chimeneas a toda prisa, ser auror es emocionante, es casi como ser un agente secreto, un espía, siempre habían anhelado acción, la adrenalina correr por las venas, y toda la excitación de ser agentes secretos, como en las películas de 007 o Bourne.

Pero ahora sentían lo que realmente significaba ser auror, sentían el miedo correr por las venas, si fallaban un muchacho moriría.

No me enrole para esto –dijo un rubio, mientras esperaban a uno de los ascensores- yo solo quiero atrapar gente mala

Cállate Smitten –replico Ewan- así se atrapan a los malos, por mas que sea feo, si fallas alguien se muere, así de simple.

El ascensor llego y el grupo de Ewan subió dejando al otro grupo detrás. Harry aun estaba en su despacho cuando Ron entro.

* * *

Como va todo? – pregunto, aunque por la cara de Harry no era la mejor

Mal – respondió sin ánimo- he recorrido medio Europa, prácticamente y no tengo idea donde pueden estar, en momentos como este desearía alguien como Snape a mi lado, alguien que pensase como los mortifagos.

Ron miraba con atención el mapa gigante de Inglaterra que reposaba sobre el escritorio de Harry: -aun te faltan dos lugares- señalo el pelirrojo

Imposible- rebatió – están cubiertas todas las guaridas y todas las locaciones comunes a la familia Malfoy

Mira – dijo Ron señalando un punto especifico del mapa – te falta la casa de los Gaunt y la de los Riddle

Demonios, como no pensé en eso antes, Lucius es seguidor desde la primera hora de Voldemort, es obvio que conoce toda la vida del maldito señor tenebroso, ya mismo salgo para allí- le respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie y tomando su casa

Tú ve a la casa de los Gaunt, yo iré a la de los Riddle- le contesto el pelirrojo

Harry lo miro extrañado, sabia que su amigo era muy explosivo sentimentalmente y que de seguro estaba muy dolido por la actitud de su ex esposa, pero ayudar en la búsqueda de Lucius lo sorprendía

No me mires así, el chico no tiene la culpa de los problemas que yo tenga con su padre, mi hija podría estar en ese lugar ahora, además nuestros problemas los resolveremos en la corte, lo prometo, si.

Harry asintió, y pronto partieron hacia Little Hangleton.

El plan consistía en revisar cada estancia, si alguno de los dos no regresaba en mas de 5 minutos al punto de reunión el otro se dirigiría hacia la siguiente casa pues lago sospechoso sucedía dentro.

* * *

Scorpius se encontraba de pie, vestía una túnica negra de muy fina calidad, estaba frente a un pilar, igual al que le describió Rose cuando le contó los detalles de su propia iniciación.

Este era el momento de la verdad. Lucius paso uno de los filos de una hermosa daga por su mano e hizo lo mismo por la mano de Scorpius; solo que a diferencia de Rose cuando la gota de sangre mezclada callo en la mano del muchacho nada paso, la gota se torno negra y desapareció

Noooooo – el grito de Lucius resonó por toda la estancia, con fuerza clavo la daga en la mano del muchacho – maldita perra!

Tomo por los pelos al muchacho – tu lo sabias!, habla o aquí te mueres! – amenazo a Scorpius

No se de que hablas lo juro –respondió el chico tratando de sonar creíble y de cerrar su mente, pero el dolor en su mano era muy fuerte

Maldito mocoso, no hay una gota de sangre Malfoy por tus venas no eres mas que un simple bastardo- empujo al chico contra una pared – crucio!

Lucius escucho un ruido proveniente de algún lugar de la parte trasera de la mansión.

Scorpius no dejaba de perder sangre por la herida de la mano, estaba tendido contra la pared, sin conocimiento.

* * *

Rose estaba de pie en el centro de una alfombre vieja alfombra tan mullida que sus pies se hundían unos centímetros, alrededor de ella cinco cristales de cuarzo formaban una estrella. Sostenía en una mano un pequeño frasco con una extraña poción de consistencia viscosa en la otra mano con fuerza tenia su varita.

Promete que no harás nada estupido- repitió una vez más Draco

Lo tomas y regresas- tercio Hermione

Solo ahí una botella de poción, así que no falles- le apunto Anna

Si, si, siiii, ya esta bueno, no la cagare!- se enojo Rose

Anna se puso en una de las esquinas de la estrella y con el libro en la mano recito un hechizo en latín antiguo, de cada una de las piedras comenzó a brotar un humo grisáceo.

Rose tomo un largo respiro tranquilizador, y entrecerró sus ojo, pensó en Scorpius a medida que el humo la iba rodeando, de repente sintió una sensación muy extraña como si su cuerpo astral se separase de su cuerpo real, se vio flotando en la misma habitación, inclusive vio a sus padres consternados esperando el resultado del hechizo.

Sintió como muy progresivamente se volvía más livianita, pronto el decorado de la habitación comenzó a cambiar, dejo de estar en la casa del bosque para encontrarse en un hall comedor totalmente desconocido, con muebles estilo Luís XIV con una iluminación pobre, vio a Scorps tirado contra una pared, luego vio a su cuerpo materializarse y sintió como una fuerza la atraía hacia su propio cuerpo, como si estuviera cayendo. Abrió los ojos y volvió a tomar aire con fuerza.

Giro su cabeza y vio el cuerpo del muchacho en el suelo, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo pero tenia miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Desde la oscuridad una voz le hablo solo para perturbarla más

Aun esta con vida – era él, era Lucius, Rose muy despacio se acercaba a Scorps, cuando el hombre volvió a interrumpir el silencio – cuando escuche un ruido cerca de la cocina, por un instante estuve apunto de dirigirme hacia allí, pero luego pensé que podía ser algún estupido plan de Potter, veo que no me equivoque, aun así cuando vi que te materializabas, pensé que Potter no podía ser mas estupido en mandar a una niña, aunque………

Lucius estaba sentado en un sillón y su varita apuntaba a su propia mano izquierda, la punta de esta se comenzó a enterrar en la mano del hombre, produciéndole a Rose un dolor indescriptible tan fuerte que no solo la mano le dolía, sino el brazo también, un dolor tan fuerte que la obligo a soltar la botellita……

* * *

Hola Chicas; se que tarde demaciado en actualizar, tuve y tengo algunos problemas personales serios que por lo general me ponen triste, pero no viene al caso, el siguiente capitulo esta en progreso y antes de que se den cuenta lo estaran leyendo. Gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia.

Besos a Todas

Pity


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 – Where the Light Is

La música sonaba suave y las velas llevaban el ambiente de un suave aroma a vainilla, él tenía eso, podía ser tan dulce. Esa noche en particular cuando ella llego del ministerio, él la esperaba con los niños bañados y en sus camas, y la cena lista.

Hacia que todo fuera perfecto, casi como si los años no hubieran pasado y fueran dos chiquillos enamorados y recién casados.

Se miraba al espejo del baño, mientras escuchaba como John Mayer cantaba "i wanna stop this train", y ella lo sabia muy bien, el mundo es en blanco y negro, lo que alguna vez pensó que nunca haría, lo hizo, todo aquello que nunca pensó tener ahora lo tenia, que rara que era la vida a veces.

Que extraña y bizarra que es la vida, su esposa estaba aun en el baño, él ya se encontraba con la pijama, pensando, la voz John diciendo "Don't for a minute change the place you're in", y sonrió casi tristemente, por nada del mundo cambiaria el lugar en el que estaba. Alguna vez pensó que nunca haría ciertas cosas hasta que las hizo, casi convirtiéndose en aquello que tanto odio. Las cosas que se hacen por amor por duras que sean no pueden, o más bien no deben ser malas.

Un Galeon por tus pensamientos- dijo su mujer al tiempo que desde el baño se dirigía al tocador

Sigo pensando que Orión no es un buen nombre, me gusta más Pólux-

Mientes- dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo a través del espejo

Me conoces demasiado bien – replico acercándosele por detrás- hoy se cumplen 8 años

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente al espejo, para decir la verdad hacen una hermosa pareja, casi ni se nota que ella es un año mayor, él luce impecable como siempre, apenas si este año las entradas de su cabello se han hecho algo mas profundas; para ella el tiempo tampoco a pasado, apenas si tiene un par de canas.

Sus miradas se cruzan a través del espejo y se pierden en un mismo recuerdo, el recuerdo de aquella noche……

FLASH BACK – Aquella noche

Un hombre de cerca unos 50 o quizás 60 años corría desesperado por los pasillos del ministerio: POTTER, POTTER!- gritaba algo desesperado

Hacia él corrió Ted Lupin: -que sucede Nott, habla-

-Él vino hacia mí, esta noche, solo hace unos instantes….

-quien vino a ti, habla hombre

-Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy vino a mi casa

-Y que quería?, habla rápido! –Apremio algo impaciente

-Una poción que usábamos los mortifagos para volvernos más fuertes solo Snape y yo la sabíamos preparar…. Pero….pero…..yo

-Pero tú que, habla- dijo el muchacho totalmente exaltado

-Yo le he agregado hierba mora………..-termino el hombre

-Cuantos gramos le puso- interrogo Teddy

-Es que…… no lo se…..creo que mas de 50 gramos

-Mierda, debo irme ahora mismo

* * *

Harry corría a toda prisa hacia la antigua mansión Riddle, había sido un tonto, todo este tiempo, ese era el lugar más obvio para buscar. Siempre pensó que Lucius elegiría algún lugar tácticamente complejo, alguna vieja guarida mortifaga, pero nunca pensó desde el punto de vista nostálgico, Malfoy Senior era ya un hombre grande, si quería comenzar de nuevo una era oscura, el mejor lugar era ese, donde todo comenzó alguna vez de la mano de Tom Riddle.

Pero si le pasaba algo al muchacho nunca se lo perdonaría. Hermione era su mejor amiga, y si ella eligió a Draco como su compañero era porque él tenía algo bueno que quizás solo ella era capaz de apreciar, pero no podía pensar en lo peor. Vio las señas que Ron la hacia desde una puerta aledaña al costado de la casa.

Esta arriba, recién le he oído gritar y luego romper un par de cosas más, creo que se volvió algo loco- acoto Ron mientras Harry tomaba aire y pensaba como sorprender a Lucius

No me importa, hoy esto se acaba, como sea pero se acaba- dijo fríamente Harry – ven vamos arriba, atacaremos los dos juntos, probablemente no nos espere.

* * *

Si tuvieras la posibilidad de viajar al pasado que cambiarias?, cual seria ese pequeño detalle que le da a todo un giro distinto……no podemos detener el tren y volver a casa…..siempre existe aquel pequeño detalle, esa decisión que hubiera cambiado todo, la "Teoría del caos" según los matemáticos, el "Efecto Mariposa" según los mas arriesgados, los gira-tiempos ya no existen, además solo te permitían regresar un par de horas en el tiempo; la vida es rara pero la tecnología lo es aun mucho mas…….y de la mano de la tecnología esta la magia, ya dijo Arthur C. Clarke alguna vez "Toda tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia"………

* * *

Había algo que Rose recordaba con amor de su infancia, y eso eran las risas y los mimos; tanto de su madre como de Ron, su padre. Esa chispa de alegría que el colorado perdió con los años era algo que extrañaba en sobre manera. Con el paso de los años Ron se convirtió en el adulto adusto, serio y frío que siempre desdeño de niño. Esas mismas risas, mimos y abrazos eran de las cosas que mas amaba Rose de Draco, para el rubio siempre el era momento oportuno para un beso, un abrazo alguna frase de apoyo o un simple "vas bien". Al contrario de Ron, Draco se hizo amigo de su niño interior lo hizo crecer con él, para el rubio era mas importante jugar con sus hijos que discutir el rumbo de la economía global. En el transcurso del verano Rose había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de su padre Draco de una manera distinta a la que solita tener. Ya no era el experto en pociones, didáctico, elocuente y practico; ahora era su papá a otro nivel, le había enseñado a pescar, a andar en motocicleta y a jugar al fútbol… había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de un partido de fútbol un domingo a la tarde, de sentir esa explosión de felicidad al convertir un gol y………..no lo dudo pateo la pequeña con la misma fuerza y definición que aquel domingo.

La pequeña botellita golpeo la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como se rompen las gotas de lluvia al golpear el suelo, Rose se abalanzó sobre Scorps y con el brazo que no el dolía se aferro a él, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a divisar como Lucius trataba de abalanzarse para alcanzarlos a ambos, pero el hechizo de la botellita fue mas rápido.

Lo que el patriarca Malfoy desconocía era que el hechizo contenido en la botella era proveniente de un viejo libro de artes oscuras perteneciente a Severus Snape, y el hechizo estaba especialmente configurado para Scorpius y Rose, ya que contenía algo del cabellos de ambos.

La sabiduría es poder.

* * *

Ted aceleraba la moto lo más que podía, respiraba agitadamente, rogaba llegar a tiempo, se había aparecido con su moto en las afueras del bosque de los lamentos, el único que podía aparecerse directamente dentro de la casa era Harry, pero no había podido encontrarle. Ahora la moto comenzaba a fallarle….

Dejo la moto y comenzó a correr, se detuvo un instante era inútil correr de forma humana, respiro profundamente: - papá, por favor, donde quieras que estés, esto es por ti- volvió a respirar aun más profundamente que la vez anterior, abrió sus ojos ahora era color rojo fuego, sus dientes se tornaron colmillos, sus manos y pies en garras, no era humano, no era lobo, parecido pero no igual, un hibrido con una fuerza superior pero sin perder la conciencia humana. Corrió ahora mucho más rápido, más ágil.

* * *

El humo desapareció y con el los dos niños, y la ira se Lucius se manifestó.

El "te veo luego" que Rose alcanzo a decirle antes de desvanecerse por completo aun resonaba en el aire, como una invitación y una amenaza.

Estaba cayendo en su propia trampa, en la misma en la que cayo Voldemort años atrás cuando subestimo el valor del cara-rajada de Potter. Estaba en la misma situación siendo manipulado por una mocosa insolente, que lo estaba retando a que la buscará. A que él, el gran Lucius Malfoy, el que fue la mano derecha del Lord, fuera hacia donde estaba ella.

Pero el diablo y su irónico sentido del humor tenían un revés en esta historia, un giro que ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños Lucius hubiera pedido

Porque la vida misma tienen ese estupido sentido del humor, es ese instante donde todo parece que saldrá mal, solo por el hecho de ser. Tal cual la ley de Murphy.

Lucius miraba arder la botella de coñac destrozada en la chimenea, comenzó a reír, nadie mejor para ser su heredera que la astuta niña que minutos antes le desafió. Irónico, era la palabra que por su mente pesaba, después de todo la sangre sucia no era un mal partido, no por nada fue la bruja más inteligente de su generación, eso sumado a la sagacidad propia de un Malfoy, resultaba una mezcla explosiva, que quizás con la educación adecuada era de gran potencial; educación que el mismo se encargaría de darle.

Pero la voz de alto de Potter y Weasley lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, los miro de reojo. Si ahí algo que los leones tienen es lealtad para sus amigos, más si tu mejor amigo es un inepto como Weasley, que a pesar de los años de batalla, aun temblaba ante la recia mirada de Lucius.

No es muy inteligente de tu parte Potter, deberías saberlo ya- tercio el entre cano hombre

Tampoco es inteligente de tu parte dejarte atrapar - bufó Ron, casi riendo

Eso crees chiquillo- y la mirada de Lucius se endureció tanto, que Ron vacilo.

Te lo he dicho Potty, debes dejar de juntarte con idiotas-

Esto se acabo Lucius, entrégate ahora – sentencio Harry

Esto recién comienza Potter- dicho esto Lucius se giro sobre si mismo y el tiempo que su capa ondeaba y despedía un humo toxico le lanzo un Desmanius a Harry, que sin problemas lo repelió y un Sectusempra a Ron. El colorado no fue tan hábil como Harry y el hechizo dio de lleno en su pecho, al tiempo que Malfoy Senior desaparecía.

* * *

Los chicos aparecieron en el mismo living de donde Rose había emprendido el "viaje", allí la esperaban todos, el primero en acercarse apenas se materializaron fue Arístides que se dedico a untar pociones sobre las heridas de Scorpius y a vendar su mano. Anna con una cubeta de agua helada para que Rose pusiera su brazo dentro a fin de contrarrestar el ardor del hechizo de Lucius.

Ya se lo que debemos hacer- dijo Scorpius al momento de reaccionar. Hermione le terminaba de cambiar una compresa fría sobre la frente para aplacar la fiebre, de inmediato llamo a Anna y a Draco.

Voy por mas agua fría – dijo Hermione al tiempo que Scorpius explicaba sus ideas; lo que en realidad la castaña había omitido decir es que no iría por agua fría a la cocina, al tiempo en que sus hijos retornaban a la casa sintió un extraño calor, mas bien una tibieza proveniente de su vientre y una voz susurrante que le indicaba que se dirigiera al ático de la casa.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, varita en mano, solo por las dudas pues en el fondo sentía que conocía esa voz de algún lado, apenas tuvo la cerradura de la puerta del ático en su mano abrió levemente la puerta para escuchar el par de voces que hablaban del otro lado.

Crees que luzco bien - pregunto la voz del muchacho

No seas coqueto Amat, que no tenemos tiempo para eso- replico la niña

Hermione instintivamente llevo su mano al vientre, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho aun a Draco ella ya tenia dos nombres pensados Amat e ….

Segura Iza que me podrá ver bien- pregunto Amat

Se exactamente lo que hago- le respondía la niña al tiempo que Hermione terminaba de entrar en el ático

Debo recordar guardar en un mejor lugar los libros de magia negra y los dvd's de Sledge Hammer- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía y observaba al muchachito que se encontraba dentro de un círculo de cristales, una suerte de espejo, de espaldas a ella.

Amat se volteo apresuradamente sobre si mismo, era casi como Hermione soñaba que debía lucir, no muy alto, de cabellos castaños claros, tenia una pequeña perfecta nariz y un rostro delicado, lucia un traje color canela que combinaba muy bien con su cabello y una pajarita negra.

Mamá – dijo algo asustado- te ves bien- acoto para romper el hielo, era todo un Malfoy

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que sabia que no debía preguntar mucho sobre el futuro, ya que cualquier dato podría alterarlo, no pudo resistir la curiosidad.

Y que edad tienes Amat?

13 – respondió sin pensar

Y tu hermana?

15 –

Amat, deja de decir cosas sobre el futuro- protesto la chica

Izaskun, mis preguntas no alteran en nada la realidad – respondió Hermi – es para decidir si los castigo o no por esto

Ambos niños tragaron grueso.

Tu padre y yo que estamos haciendo? –volvió a preguntar Hermione

Papá esta jugando al Quidditch y tú lo estas mirando mientras tomas el té

Respondió la voz de Iza, que aunque no esta visible, Hermione la podía oír a través del circulo

- Iza, porque no te acercas al espejo así te veo y ambos me dicen que hacen aquí- inquirió la castaña, mucho mas tranquila ahora

El que respondió en este caso fue Amat: tiene miedo de que si se materializa en el espejo, desaparezca-

Iza, no desaparecerás hija, si hubieras leído con atención verías que el libro dice claramente que el conjuro proyecta tu reflejo, no te materializa del otro lado!, vamos entra que te quiero ver-

La niña entro en el circulo, para alegría de Hermione era tal y como la soñaba, tenia el cabello dorado y con grandes bucles, era alta, tenia la sonrisa típica de Draco, y vestía de manera sencilla, algo que contrarrestaba la elegancia de su hermano menor, apenas si tenia un jeans azul, con botas negras y una camisa blanca.

Bien que deben decirme –

Son varias cosas – respondió Iza –

Y no debes preguntar el porque – completo Amat

Eso ya lo se –

Bien, lo primero – disparo Iza – detrás de ti en un taburete con cajón encontraras media docenas de pequeños frasco con un liquido negro

Deben ingerir su contenido papá, tu, Rose y los tíos, hay una botella para cada uno – siguió Amat

Y lo segundo, si viene a buscar al tío Arístides para el hospital con una urgencia, no debe ir y esto es altamente importante- siguió Iza

Aunque el herido sea Ron Weasley – termino Amat

Esta vez la que trago grueso fue Hermione, aunque no se los admitiría a los niños, aun tenía cariño por Ron, un cariño especial, sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-pero el va a estar bien, le pasara algo malo? – pregunto con un notable angustia

Mamá, él va a estar bien, pero es necesario que no lo atienda el tío Ari – sentencio Iza para tranquilizar a su madre

Y por favor actúa con naturalidad y no nos castigues, por favor –concluyo Amat –

Ambos niños miraron de repente hacia la puerta, al tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido raro- Hermione los miro extrañada la puerta de su tiempo estaba entreabierta, por lo que concluyo que la puerta del tiempo de sus hijos era la que estaba siendo golpeada, o por el ruido que escuchaba "rasgada"

Es Jeeves – dijo Iza tomando de la mano a su hermano

Jeeves? – pregunto la castaña, mientras que su mente divagaba; que acaso tenia un hijo con el nombre de un personaje de PG Wodehouse, eso era prácticamente imposible, era suficiente con que ella tuviera su nombre por un relato de Wodehouse como para castigar a un hijo con un nombre así

Es nuestro perro, significa que alguien viene- explicó Amat

Ambos niños miraron a Hermione, como esperando una respuesta. Ella lo entendió al instante

No los castigare – los tranquilizo, agregando – a menos que me entere que esto a sido idea de su padre, lo conozco bastante bien, como para saber lo que piensa incluso cuando no lo ha pensado aún

Ambos niños se miraron

Lo sabia! – exclamo la castaña

No, no, no, espera –comenzó Iza- que no ha sido idea de papá.

Más bien ha sido idea tuya- mencionó Amat

Hermione se quedo pasmada, como podía ser idea suya, ella era la primera en criticar situaciones como esa, si bien alguna vez hace muchos años había usado un gira-tiempos, comprendía perfectamente que alterar la realidad para beneficio propio tenia terribles consecuencia.

No, fue exactamente tu idea – aclaro Iza – pero siempre haz dicho que si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferente….…el bien hubiera sido mayor

El bien mayor, había escuchado esa frase desde que era una chiquilla, y justamente era una especie de augurio para cosas grandiosas, pero terribles. Las más grandes aventuras que vivió de joven venían acompañadas de esa frase. Pero ahora era su hija la que debía enfrentarse a esos momentos, momentos que cambian tu forma de ser para siempre, y entonces comprendió, si ella tuviera una forma, así sea pequeña, de mejorar la situación sin alternar por completo el futuro sin duda lo haría, era el instinto maternal tomando el control de la racionalidad de su cabeza.

Asintió con la cabeza – no los castigare, pueden ir tranquilos no hay tiempo que perder- les dedico una tierna mirada a sus hijos. Si, se sentía orgullosa de ellos

* * *

Lucius sabía exactamente la ubicación de la casa del bosque, era donde todo había comenzado tantos años atrás. Aun recordaba las palabras de su padre Abraxas: "un Malfoy se hace a si mismo".

Eso fue lo que él hizo, se forjo a si mismo, aunque tenia una fortuna muy importante sabia que no era suficiente para poder cortejar a alguna de las hermanas Black, por eso se acerco a los Saint – Patrick, la ingenuidad de la única hija de la pareja, Britannia le aseguraba un porvenir brillante, uso todo su encanto Malfoy para conquistarla a ella y a sus padres, el resto fue sencillo se casó con la chica, los padres de ella tuvieron un extraño accidente en el que perdieron la vida y Lucius se tuvo que "hacer cargo" de todas las propiedades y hectáreas de tierras que los Saint – Patrick poseían.

El plan iba bien, Lucius pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de Britannia, pues según él tenia que controlar los bienes familiares, cuando en realidad estaba gastándose la fortuna en cortejar a Narcissa Black, pero el plan fallo cuando menos lo esperaba…….Britannia quedo en cinta…

* * *

Ron perdía mucha sangre, Harry no lo dudo tomo a su cuñado en brazos y se apareció en San Mungo.

Doctor, necesito un doctor- gritaba Harry- un grupo de enfermeras se acerco rápidamente y con una camilla se llevaron al pelirrojo, a los minutos apareció una medica

Harry, Harry, te encuentras bien –pregunto la doctora, su rostro le parecía familiar pero no lo reconocía

Si, Si, yo estoy bien, como esta Ron?-

Lo estamos tratando de estabilizar, por suerte no perdió demasiada sangre, igualmente necesitara un transfusión, y aunque estamos algo preocupados por los daños a los órganos internos, por lo pronto estamos esperando que llegue el cirujano del Manchester City Hospital.

Harry estaba algo aturdido, solo podía pensar en su amigo, y en que necesitaba un cirujano ya.

* * *

Hermione bajó rápidamente las escaleras, con la cajita que contenía las botellas en la mano.

¿Donde estabas? – pregunto Draco, algo nervioso

Es que tuve una idea y encontré esto, sé que servirá- mintió y extendió la mano hacia Anna ofreciéndole la cajita

Como encontraste esto? – inquirió Anna, ella solo había escuchado hablar del contenido de esa caja una sola vez en su vida, sabia que el liquido que se encontraba dentro tenia un origen muy oscuro, tan oscuro como el mismísimo Lord Voldemort – Esto era de mi padre, era una especie de seguro de vida que él tenia, es peligroso

Pero es justo lo que necesitamos- interrumpió Scorpius – o no funcionará

Scops tiene razón –replico Rose – es nuestra única oportunidad, y no tenemos mucho tiempo, lo presiento.

Vamos, nosotros podemos, a todo o nada- dijo Erin tomando una de las botellitas de la caja y bebiendo su contenido

Si, Erin tiene toda la razón, piénsenlo- dijo Ewan tomando otra de las botellas e ingiriendo su contenido

Anna sé que me darás la razón, esto es una completa locura, no podemos enfrentarnos a Lucius, así. – Suplicó Draco – ni siquiera sabemos si la poción funciona, ya debe tener mas de 20 años.

La morocha no respondía, estaba pensativa mirando la nada, pensando, con su mente abstraída.

Draco seguía nervioso y preocupado: - que es lo que no entienden por amor a Circe es mi hija la que tiene que enfrentarse en batalla con mi padre, que no ven que la pelea es despareja, le hará daño, nos hará daño!!!

Las cartas estaban echadas. Estuvieron discutiendo largo rato, Draco se oponía rotundamente a que su hija se enfrentara a Lucius, los mellizos y Rose querían dar pelea, y Anna continuaba callada, pensando sin objetar nada.

Anna por favor, di algo – tercio Hermione mientras veía cada ves mas cerca la llegada de la noche

La morocha se puso de pie, y todos quedaron en silencio. Se acerco hacia la chimenea, sus ojos bailaban de un lugar a otro, hasta que por fin hablo.

Draco, tomate la maldita poción; Ari, consigue una copa y tráela hasta la mitad con vino; Hermione ve por mi bastón al cuarto, rápido.

Tanto Arístides como Hermione corrieron a buscar las cosas que Anna le pidió, las ordenes de la mujer dejaron a todos consternados, pues todos sabían que era de armas tomar y quizás tan mandona como la mismísima castaña.

Que? –Pregunto Draco- acaso no oíste todo lo que dije, yo no dejare que mi hija se ensucie las manos con la sangre de Lucius, de ninguna manera.

Draco a veces no pareces el segundo mago mas inteligente de tu generación –lanzo Anna – por suerte te casaste con alguien mas inteligente que tu, que no te das cuenta que necesitaba que nos quedáramos solos!

Anna les comenzó a explicar rápidamente su idea: el plan de Scorpius es una ayuda para ganar tiempo entre el crepúsculo y la salida de la primera estrella.

Y eso que relación tiene? – pregunto Ewan

Cuando salga la primera estrella será el año nuevo hebreo, entonces en un mismo día habrá dos años distintos, o sea…

…..El principio y el fin se unirán en una noche…..- completo Rose

Exacto-

Pero dudo mucho que Lucius, tenga idea de que hoy es Rosh Hashana- apunto Erin –

o de la aparición de Hecate y Venus alineados con la tierra- acoto Ewan

Eso nos da una ventaja- dijo Draco- pero sigo sin entender tu punto

La profecía seguía con algo como: "…la línea será círculo y el que comienza la vida nueva tomara la vida vieja, los últimos serán primeros y los primeros serán el fin, el alpha y la omega. Una unica sangre". No te das cuenta nunca fue Rose la elegida…- pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Arístides y Hermione regresaron con los encargos

Draco se puso de pie, las ideas de Anna comenzaban a tener forma en su cabeza, se apresuró y de un trago se tomo toda la poción, se aproximo a Hermione y le pidió que lo acompañe fuera de la sala.

-Hermione, pase lo que pase por favor no salgas de la casa, si?- suplico el blondo-

-Tranquilo amor mió, todo saldrá bien, lo sé, no preguntes como pero lo sé, tranquilízate tú, por favor

Había ciertas cosas que aun Draco tenia dificultad en entender, la mayor parte de su vida no entendió lo que significaba el amor, el hecho de amar y ser amado. Hasta que Hermione apareció en su vida, y entonces entendió que existen cosas que carecen de entendimiento y razón. Buscarle un entendimiento a las razones del porque la castaña lo amaba, era tan absurdas como esperar a que las piedras suspiren. Pero era verdad, la veía a los ojos y veía todo ese amor, todo el amor que esta mujer sentía por él. Su mujer, porque tal como afirmaban los Hunos, ninguna mujer pertenece a un hombre hasta que le da un hijo y ella era de él por esa simple y maravillosa razón.

El amor es infinito, lo comprendió la primera vez que besó a Hermione, lo sintió la primera vez que tuvo a Scorpius en sus brazos, corrió a través de sus venas la noche que Rose tomo su mano para iniciarse, y ahora lo sentía nuevamente, por todo su cuerpo.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro Draco Malfoy era que si debía morir por sus hijos y su mujer, lo haría sin dudarlo, porque los amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Eso es el amor en realidad, es algo que te rodea de adentro hacia fuera, te aplasta y te eleva, es la entrega, el sacrificio.

Besaba a Hermione con el más puro de los amores, con dulzura, con pasión, con entrega. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, la miro directamente a sus ojos color miel y le susurro un simple: -te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo la vida

Yo también te amo y quiero envejecer junto a ti-

Un grito proveniente de la biblioteca los distrajo y ambos volvieron a ingresar. Era Harry, que al saber que la vida de Ron corría peligro por la falta de un cirujano no dudo en buscar a Arístides.

Es que Lucius ataco a Ron- explicaba Harry- no saben si esta grave pero necesita un cirujano ya, necesito que Arístides me acompañe

Voy sin ningún problema, la mano de Scops esta mejor y creo que Hermione puede encargarse sola de cambiarle las compresas-

Arístides no puede ir contigo Harry- interrumpió la castaña

Que?!- dijeron todos

La castaña se acerco a su mejor amigo le tomo las manos y le miro fijamente: créeme Harry, Ronald va a estar bien, no necesitas a Ari, él debe quedarse aquí, no preguntes porque solo confía en mi instinto, por favor.

Hermione, confío en ti plenamente, pero es Ron, necesito a Arístides, un cirujano de otra ciudad tardara mucho en llegar- sentenció consternado Harry

Harry, se exactamente lo que hago, ahora ve con Ron, por favor que Lucius esta pronto a llegar- dijo con determinación

Hermione -el castaño se detuvo a pensar un momento- haré lo que me dices, pero la ultima vez que dijiste "se exactamente lo que hago" casi te convertiste en el gato de Millicent Bulstrode, sé que si me lo pides de esta manera es porque estas mas que convencida de que tienes razón, solo deseo que estés en lo correcto

Con esto Harry se marcho.

El que hablo fue Arístides:- estas segura Hermione que no quieres que valla con Harry, no me molestaría en lo mas absoluto-

Las cosas de familia se resuelven en familia, - la castaña lentamente se dio la vuelta sobre si misma para mirar a cada una de las personas que estaban en la biblioteca junto a ella: Arístides, Anna, Ewan, Erin, Scorpius, Rose y Draco, - porque todos los que estamos aquí de una forma u otra somos parte de la familia Malfoy.

Porque no existe nada más allá de la familia, aunque sea una armada a pedazos, si no tienes a tu familia no tienes nada, porque hoy está en mi familia, y mi familia va a dar un paso al futuro, va a dejar atrás a la única persona que manchó y mancha el apellido, a la oveja negra, y sé, tengo fe en que todo va a salir bien

Hermione tiene razón – acoto Ewan – aquí todos somos victimas de Lucius, y aunque me cueste, él es mi padre también. Tanto a mi hermana y a mi, pero en especial a mí, me costo muchos años comprender toda la maldad que puede alojar una sola persona. El dolor, el sacrificio de haber crecido sabiendo que uno no es hijo del amor, sino el producto de la peor de las bajezas humanas, se vio recompensado con dos maravillosos hermanos mayores, pero para mí no me es suficiente, yo viví los sacrificios de mi madre para darnos una vida digna y honorable, así que creo tener el derecho de mi venganza…

Entonces Anna le interrumpió: - recuerdo la primera vez que le pregunte a Severus, si él era mi padre o quien era mi verdadero padre, lo recuerdo bien, él me dijo "niña, eres hija del viento"

Todos somos hijos del viento, por que ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa del padre que nos toco en suerte, pero si es hora de que hagamos algo al respecto- concluyo Draco, señalando hacia la ventana.

Porque las últimas gotas de sol dejaron de mojar la tierra, y los escasos minutos que dura el crepúsculo comenzaron a correr…….

* * *

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora, sabia que todo saldría bien, pero aun así cual era ese pequeño detalle que haría que todo fuera mejor.

Miraba por la ventana los Malfoy's caminaban hacia el claro del bosque que estaba junto a la casa, hasta que la voz de Scorpius la saco de sus cavilaciones

Mama?- pregunto tímidamente, tenia la mano vendada, estaba mejor pero aun le dolía, y la fiebre había bajado lo suficiente

Scorpius que sucede?

Es cierto que los besos de las mamas, sanan heridas?- pregunto cual niño pequeño- recuerdo que cuando estaba en primero me caí jugando al Quiddich con Rose y ella me dijo eso

Hermione sonrió tiernamente, a veces se olvidaba por completo que Scorps había crecido prácticamente sin conocer a su madre – ven - le dijo sonriendo; abrazo al muchacho, tomó la mano herida y le dio un beso tierno y maternal, la acaricio los cabellos y le dejo otro beso en la frente.

Te sientes mejor- pregunto mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana con preocupación

Gracias- respondió el chico -Quisiera que alguien como tú me hubiera dado la vida-

Y finalmente Hermione armo el rompecabezas en su mente, entendió perfectamente todo, era tan simple y sin embargo, tardo tanto en darse cuenta que se sintió como una tonta.

Teddy llego antes de lo que esperaba a la vieja casona, volvió a transformarse en humano, solo sus ropas estaban una poco rasgadas, y definitivamente las zapatillas ya no servían. Entro en la cocina, su instinto le decía que fuera a la biblioteca, hacia allí se dirigió. Encontró a Hermione abrazada a Scorpius mirando por la ventana.

Demonios, ¿donde están todos? –resoplo- llegue tarde, Merlín, no por favor…

Cielos, Ted, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué te paso? – dijo la castaña acercándose al muchacho – tu ropas ¿estas bien?

Por Circe, si estoy bien, pero creo que llego tarde-

Tarde para que, habla ya!-

* * *

Harry se encontraba nuevamente en el hospital. La amable muchacha que lo atendió al principio se acerco nuevamente a él.

Oh, Harry, estas aquí – dijo – me alegra informarte que Ron ya esta estabilizado, apenas mencione su nombre y una de las mejores cirujanas de la ciudad se apareció aquí.

Entonces Ron va a estar bien – la chica afirmo con la cabeza a la pregunta de Harry- entonces quien fue el cirujano que lo asistió.

Cirujana – corrigió la doctora- la Dra. Brown; Lavender Brown si mal no recuerdo fue a Hogwarts con todos uds.

Lavender?, si claro que la recuerdo, nunca supe bien que fue de su vida, así que ella lo salvo, perdona yo creo que te conozco de algún lugar peor estoy un poco ido, esta situación me supera, entiende, Ron es un hermano para mi

Ningún problema, te comprendo, soy Valmai Morgan, jugue al Quidditch un par de años con tu esposa, si me acompañas te indico la habitación donde esta Ronald

* * *

Los cinco caminaban hacia e pequeño claro que estaba frente a la casa. Rose iba al frente

-llegas tarde- dijo Rose a Lucius

Niña insolente, que tu papito no te enseño que las personas importantes no esperan, se hacen esperar- empezó el hombre

Te repito llegas tarde-

Lucius sonrió de lado, la niña tenía toda la insolencia típica de su madre y la lengua bípeda del padre. La miro con atención tenia el típico porte elegante, a su izquierda esta Draco y a la derecha Anna Parker la mujer que le llevo a Azkaban aquella vez, mas atrás un par de muchachos, chico y chica, muy parecidos entre si, que le recordaban a alguien…

Hagamos un trato niña….

Su nombre es Rose- Bufo Draco

Cálmate Draco- susurro Anna

Lucius prosiguió ignorando por completo a las 4 personas que acompañaban a la chica: te doy la oportunidad de enseñarte un mundo nuevo, de enseñarte el verdadero poder de la magia, tienes potencial, lo sé, podríamos lograr grandes cosas juntos, ven conmigo y perdonare al resto - sentencio el mortifago-.

Draco hervía en ira esta a punto de abalanzarse contra el patriarca Malfoy. La hipocresía absoluta que demostraba su padre simplemente lo sacaba de quicio.

Es tentadora tu propuesta abuelo, pero sabes que nunca dejarías de verme como la hija de una impura-

Touche, punto para ti niña, de todos modos mentía, no pienso dejar a nadie con vida-

Jajaja- la risa de Anna corto la tensión del ambiente- siempre tan soberbio, nunca cambiaras.

Perdonare tu insolencia – encaro Lucius- pues aun no nos han presentado como es debido, y perdona a mi hijo por su insolencia

Anna volvió a reír, esta vez mirando al cielo, diviso como Hecate empezaba su recorrido por el cielo, mientras que Venus ya se encontraba visible debajo de la luna llena, faltaba muy poco, interiormente rogaba porque todo saliera tal y como lo esperaba, pero…….

* * *

Entonces, espera- Hermione aun trataba de entender- repítemelo de nuevo

Ted y Hermione estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, en el mismo sillón que un rato antes se encontraba Anna discutiendo con Draco, el fuego de la chimenea ardía aun con mas intensidad que antes, como anticipándose a los hechos que cambiarían en curso de la historia

Te estoy diciendo que Lucius fue envenenado con Hierba Mora, es decir Atropina. Nott lo traiciono y le suministro una posición mortifaga para aumentar la potencia mágica mezclada con unos 50 gramos de Mora, en breve comenzara a sentir la boca seca, a sudar, y luego tendrá o un ataque nervioso, un ataque de ira, pero cuando le colapse todo el sistema nervioso, morirá entre alucinaciones y delirios. Explico Ted.

Eso lo cambia todo- concluyó Hermione

Sin embargo no altera el orden de las cosas- agregó Scorps – pero tú decides mamá

Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo, alguien me explica- aludió Ted

Te lo explico en la versión corta, Hermione es la que tiene que matar a Lucius, no Rose- acorto Scops

Hermione se acerco a la ventana, diviso como Hecate se acercaba a la alineación de Venus con la tierra, era hora, tenia que tomar una decisión, que loca que esta pareciera. Miro hacia un costado y allí reposaba la copa de vino, justo lo que necesitaba en un momento como este, es como si todo hubiera estado perfectamente planificado desde el inicio, inclusive este cambio de ultimo momento.

* * *

Anna miro a Draco, las palabras de Lucius eran el pie necesario para ganar los minutos que faltaban para la alineación total.

Perdona mi imprudencia padre, déjame presentarte como es debido. Aquí junto a Rose, se encuentra Christianna Saint-Patrick, quizás te suene familiar su apellido, verdad padre?

Al escuchar el nombre completo de Anna, Lucius sintió como la boca se le secaba, ¿nervios?, ¿malos recuerdos?. El hombre miro con atención la edad se correspondía, pero el mismo le había dado la orden a Severus para que se "encargara" de la mocosa, mientras el hacia lo mismo con su madre.

Creo haberle dado claramente la orden a Snape de que se encargara de ti-

Lo hizo- respondió anna- y lo hizo muy bien me crió como la hija que no tuvo y fue el mejor de los padres, estoy aquí para reclamar lo que es mío y darte muerte

Deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad- desafío Lucius

Podría haberte matado tantas veces, tuve infinitas oportunidades de hacerlo, sin siquiera verme involucrada, podía hacer que tu muerte fue un simple accidente. Pero no, escogí el camino difícil; sabes, porque no soy como tu. No eres más que una sucia rata albina que mancha el apellido. Es mucho más difícil hacer lo correcto, requiere de una entereza de espíritu que dudo mucho tengas, padre

Deja que te presente al resto – interrumpió Draco- los jóvenes gemelos aquí detrás son Erin y Ewan Renshaw, quizás recuerdes a su madre Ygraine Hewson

La inquietud le sobrevino, Perseo Hewson era un mortifago debilucho que tenía una hija muy hermosa, la cual él mismo y solo por diversión, había tomado por la fuerza.

Por un instante Lucius, creyó ver la figura de Narcissa y de Britannia detrás de los chicos, y sintió un frío sudor correr por su espalda, pero indiscutiblemente la figura de Hermione se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Sin dudas estoy es una gran reunión familiar, solo faltaría la mugrosa sangre sucia de tu mujercita verdad hijo- dijo Lucius señalando con su varita a la castaña.

Tan solo basto el minúsculo instante en el que Draco se distrajo para ver a Hermione avanzar hacia ellos, para que Lucius atacara, rápidamente contraataco Rose

La batalla dio comienzo, pero sucedió lo que nadie esperaba…..

Expecto Patronus- grito Hermione y una enorme nutria broto de su varita y fue directo a proteger a Lucius

Que demonios haces – bramo Draco- ya lo teníamos controlado

Lo supiste desde un primer momento Draco, por eso me pediste que no dejara la casa, pero el as en la manga lo tengo yo- contesto la castaña a lo que Draco le contesto: yo solo trataba de protegerte.

Lucius sintió como su vista se desenfocaba, ahora claramente veía no solo a Narcissa y a Britannia sino también a los padres de esta y al mismísimo Severus Snape

Te dije que la mataras maldito invesil, pero no el gran señor tenia que hacer su buena obra del día- balbuceaba sin sentido Lucius y arrojando hechizos al aire como si peleara con algo

Pronto también se acercaron Ted y Ari corriendo

Ted! – grito Erin, mientras lanzaba otro hechizo protector, Lucius estaba descontrolado lanzaba todo tipo de hechizo a todas partes, desde Reductos a Bombardas, como si la batalla la estuviera librando contra cientos de personas

Lucius fue envenenado – gritaron casi al unísono los dos hombres

Hermione mantenía el patronus, evitando que Lucius se hiciera daño a si mismo, mientras que los demás se acercaban a ella. El patronus de la castaña fue desapareciendo al mismo que Lucius dejaba de dar batalla con la varita y comenzaba a lanzar puñetazos al aire

Basta – gritaba el entrecano hombre – maldita perra, debí matarte junto con tus padres; no padre no me castigue mas – seguía con las incoherencias

El que hablo rápidamente y aclarando la situación fue Arístides: Lucius morirá en breve, seguro ahora tiene alucinaciones, pronto llegaran las convulsiones y perecerá. Ni bien decía esto todos vieron como el hombre comenzaba a dar vueltas tambaleándose, hasta que finalmente cayó de bruces al suelo, mientras expedía espuma por la boca.

Anna comenzó a alejarse volviendo a la casa: bien eso es todo por hoy, creo queme voy a preparar un sándwich- exclamo

A donde crees que vas- la llamo Hermione para sorpresa de todos – tu padre se esta muriendo

Uno- contesto Anna- me voy a casa, tengo que ver a mi hija y preparar algo de comer y dos mi padre Severus Snape se murió hace bastante tiempo

Draco que no quiso escuchar la discusión se acerco a donde yacía su progenitor, lo miro sin acercarse demasiado, tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado, ese hombre que reposaba en el piso había hecho su vida miserable de tantas formas, pero era su padre, lo quería y lo odiaba con igual intensidad

Arístides termino con la discusión entre Anna y Hermione: cariño, tu padre no te crío para esto- le dijo a su esposa al tiempo que se acercaba hacia donde estaba Draco

Ari tiene razón, piénsalo bien, y luego no te arrepientas- tercio Ewan

Vamos Tía- dijo Rose tomándola de la mano, también tomo la mano de su madre y literalmente las arrastro hacia donde agonizaba el patriarca Malfoy

Todo va a salir bien, no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Hermione agachándose junto a Lucius y tomando su mano

Voy a morir- pregunto

La castaña respondió afirmativamente: Nott lo enveneno- la respiración de Lucius es volvía entrecortada y forzada mediante pequeños espasmos

Maldito traidor- balbuceo mientras hacía fuerza por respirar y expulsar la extraña espuma que brotaba de su boca- aléjense de mí, no deben verme así

Nadie merece morir solo- dijo Aristides- ni siquiera el peor de los asesinos, si no se puede vivir con dignidad al menos se debe morir con ella

aire a thabhairt dóibh – dijo el entrecano hombre mirando a Hermione, ella le entendió a la perfección

ionas go sroichfidh sé- respondió la castaña

La vista de Lucius se perdió en el cielo, su espalda se arqueo, un fuerte aliento salió de su boca y fue el último, el patriarca de la familia Malfoy murió sosteniendo la mano de la única persona que había sobrevivido a una tortura de Bellatrix, una de las héroes nacionales y alguien que odia tanto como al mismísimo Potter, otra ironía de la vida

Yo me encargo de todo vallan a la casa – dijo Ted, y con un movimiento de su varita aparecio una gran bolsa negra de morgue

La mano de Draco se poso sobre el hombro de la castaña, vámonos, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer-

* * *

La pareja aun se miraba en el espejo. El hilo de pensamientos se interrumpió cuando la mujer hablo:

Nunca preguntaste que fue lo que Lucius dijo aquella noche-

Tampoco tú me lo dijiste- respondió él

La mujer dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador y se puso de pie enfrentando a su marido, me dijo: cuida de ellos- y yo le respondí que lo haría

Nunca pensé que mi padre te diría eso, mi amor- dijo Draco, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su esposa- y sabes que nunca has fallado.

El rubio acerco su labio lentamente a los de su esposa y la beso con ternura, beso su frente y luego beso su enorme barriga, la tomo de la mano y la llevo así la cama

* * *

Eso fue lo que paso, o al menos lo que mis tios me han contado, si se preguntan que ha sido de la vida de los demás, les cuento mis padres Anna y Aristides regresaron a la vida normal, mi padre siguió como cirujano en St. Mungo, mi madre renuncio a su puesto en el ministerio y se dedico a mí y a mi hermano Severus.

Mi tio Ewan entro a la plantilla de médicos de St. Mungo junto a mi padre, pero luego de un par de años se mudo a Dundalk, Irlanda donde existe una comunidad mágica y tiene su propio consultorio, hace unos 6 años se caso con Pithya y tienen 3 hijos

Erin sigue con el puesto de Profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts y vive en pareja con Ted, que ahora ocupa el lugar que mi madre dejo en el ministerio.

El tio Ronald, pues asi le llamamos, estuvo mucho tiempo en recuperación, tanto tiempo que término volviéndose a enamorar de Lavender, y aunque aún sigue dolido por la traición de la Tia Hermione se ha vuelto más flexible a asistir a algunas reuniones familiares

Se preguntaran por Rose y Scoprpius, pues bien, después de un tremendo revuelo mediatico, que dio para que Rita Sketter escriba varios libros, Scorpius pudo tomar el apellido de su padre biológico: Charlie Weasley. Hoy vive feliz junto a Rose y es dueño de un consorcio que administra las propiedades Saint-Patrick y las Black-Malfoy

Mia familia es de lo más rara, pero es mia.


	21. Epilogo

Epilogo

La chica seguía sumida en sus pensamientos a la par que escribía en una antigua Notebook Mini, tan sumergida en su mundo que apenas noto que golpeaban a la puerta.

Se puede, te traje una taza de café- dijo la mujer asomando la cabeza a través de la gran puerta de roble. La biblioteca era el lugar preferido de la casa para escribir de Athenea, era tranquilo y la atmosfera que le daban los libros liberaba su mente, ya estaba casi finalizando la primera parte de su nuevo proyecto, otro libro.

Claro, pasa tía, como estas?. Pregunto la muchacha.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron juntas en un gran sillón y compartieron una taza de café al tiempo que charlaban.

Como vas con tu libro?- pregunto Hermione

Muy bien, ya tengo la primera parte lista, ahora me falta "traducirlo" para gente no mágica y estará listo para publicación, claro siempre y cuando me lo aprueben de la editorial, pero la verdad nunca he tenido muchos problemas con eso- respondió la chica

La verdad te admiro mucho Athenea, este es tu tercer libro y pareces tan emocionada como la primera vez-

Sabes tía la que en verdad te admira soy yo, pasaste por tanto y que me dejaras escribir una historia con ello es tan fantástico que no tengo palabras para agradecértelo, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta, tengo intriga respecto a algunas cosas.

Claro, Athe, pregunta lo que necesites saber- dijo Hermione al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sofá, las sesiones de preguntas de su sobrina solían ser largas

Que fue lo que hicieron después de que Lucius muriera?- la pregunta era directa, como siempre, esa era una de las características de la personalidad de la chica, siempre directa.

Hermione tomo un sorbo más de café antes de responder: lo primero que Draco y Anna hicieron fue vender las propiedades; tanto Malfoy Manor como la casa Saint-Patrick, con eso se compraron esta casa y una casa en el centro de Londres, el resto del dinero fue traspasado a los gemelos.

No me refería justo a eso, si no en el ámbito personal- agrego la muchacha

Perdona, tú te refieres a esa noche en particular- la chica asintió con la cabeza a lo que la castaña prosiguió: inmediatamente después volvimos a la casa de Midsummer, tu madre le dio aviso de lo sucedido a Harry, Aristides fue al hospital a ver el estado general de Ron, los gemelos volvieron a Hogwarts con los chicos….

Y tú y el tío Draco?- interrumpió la chica

Pues nosotros simplemente nos fuimos a dormir, recuerdo que Draco estaba muy callado, después de todo el que había muerto esa noche era su padre el que lo había criado, se acurruco sobre mi pecho y después de un largo rato sin mediar palabra sentí una humedad en el pecho, sabía que estaba llorando, pero no me atreví a decirle nada, sé que a veces para tu tío es muy difícil que exprese lo que siente, ni siquiera le dije cuales fueron las últimas palabras de Lucius eso hubiera sido demasiado para él.

Debe haber sido un momento muy feo para el tío Draco, por un lado deseando la muerte de alguien, y por el otro lado que ese alguien sea tu padre, la persona que te dio la vida, debe ser una experiencia traumatizante- meditó Athenea en voz alta

Igualmente Draco lo supero muy bien, se aferro mucho en nuestra familia, cuando finalmente formalizamos y nació Izaskun, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, mira te cuento cuando nació Iza, estaba tan soberbio que parecía un pavo real

Ambas mujeres rieron

Y cuando nació Amat- prosiguió la castaña- creo que no alcance a salir de la sala de partos que tu tío ya tenía una camiseta de quidditch para el bebe. Con Orión fue igual, además como fue una sorpresa no pudo protestar y me permitió ponerle un nombre que siguiera la tradición Black, ya sabes todos con nombres de constelaciones y estrellas.

La verdad tía gracias por contarme todo esto-

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea pequeña, ahora mejor bajemos, que creo que tu padre vendrá a comer con ese doctor nuevo, el que es muy apuesto y te mira como cachorrito hambriento.- Hermione rio al decir esto último, pues sabía que la chica y el doctor se traían algo entre manos.

Ahora bajo- confirmo la chica, al tiempo que su tía dejaba la biblioteca. Athenea apago el ordenador, ya tendría tiempo luego para terminar de escribir su nuevo libro y dejó la biblioteca cerrando tras de si la gran puerta de roble oscuro.

FIN

* * *

N/A.: hola chicas, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente pude llegar al final de esta historia y con esto de paso también cerrar una etapa muy importante en mi vida. Eso no significa de dejare de escribir, aun me falta el SpinOff con un par de aventuras para "el tío Bini" y su faceta de súper héroe enmascarado.

Pero les quiero contar porque se retraso tanto la publicación de este final, pues bien allá por julio del año pasado, mi madre se volvió a enfermar, esquizofrenia paranoide, la primera vez que ella se enfermo yo era una niña pequeña, tenía 5 años, y no tuve que sufrir las consecuencias tanto como en esta nueva recaída. A eso súmenle que las personas que dicen ser amigas de mi madre en lugar de tranquilizar su paranoia, le llenaron la cabeza en contra mía. Pues bien me vi entre la espada y la pared, solo tenía dos opciones o me iba de casa, (cosa que me recomendó todo el mundo, sin saber de la enfermedad de mi madre) o quedarme en casa y ayudar a mi madre a superar el mal momento, opte por lo segundo, y sufrí, más bien aun sufro las consecuencias de mi decisión. Tuve que alejarme de las personas que mas amaba, y aun hoy amo. Me rompí el corazón y se lo rompí a esas personas y cuento esto aquí porque tengo la esperanza que alguna de esas personas lo lea y me perdone, porque yo aun no me perdone a mi misma

"Voy a levantarme cada mañana y respirar, dentro de un tiempo no tendré que acordarme de que tengo que levantarme y respirar y dentro de un tiempo ya no tendré que pensar que hubo una época maravillosa y perfecta." Sleepless In Seatle

Gracias por hacer mi vida feliz y perfecta.

Pity


End file.
